Secrets of the Phantomhives
by pimpy
Summary: Ciel struggles with everyday life, being different from expected. The relationship with the Phantomhive descendant's surrrounding change when the family secret is found out. Follows the manga events but with the anime mixed in. Contains pervertedness. If you don't like pervy humour then don't read. Slight CielxSoma and CielxSebastian. Update every week. Sometimes drama too.
1. Chapter I - That Master, Encounter

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. The beginning of the story will stick to the manga, but I'll use my own __perverted__ ideas. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

**Chapter**** I**

"Damn it" growled Randall "This is the 20th one now. You haven't apprehended the culprit yet Aberline?"

"My apologies" replied the scared officer.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat..."

"Sorry to be such a brat"

Speak of the devil. Or in this case the brat who is me.

"Earl Phantomhive"

"Hey you" shouted the officer "How the hell did you get in here?" but his superior reached in front of him as a sign to stay silent.

"Lord Phantomhive... why are you here?"

"Heh, well isn't it obvious" I replied "I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog"

"What the-" Aberline shouted as the I ripped the documents out of his hands.

"Hmm is that so" I hummed. "A crime targeted only at people who returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead"

"Don't just" cried Randall angrily, but the I shoved a letter's sealed enveloppe in his face.

"If it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted"

This time Randall remained silent as he was insulted.

"The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate" I continued. "I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstairs"

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes" said Randall. "Most of them are upper class people in this so-called Great Brittain"

"Upper-class" I mused "how worthless. Anyway what is this mark?"

"He's making fool of us British and the Queen!" the commissioner exclaimed. "Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!"

"Commissioner Randall please calm down" his inferior tried.

"So that's the reason you called me out? " 'yeah send the kid have someone who injures instead of you old man' "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East End. I can see that even City Yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to identify the route and the exact number of smugglers right" I mocked him further. "So I'll make a move in my own way" I turned to my servant. "I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian did you memorize those documents?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then, Sebastian"

"Okay" he answered and gave back the papers to Aberline thanking him.

We set of for our next destination. As we walked I could hear Randall's dying voice and I spotted Sebastian's smirking face. He must have heard something that amused him. Whatever.

"Young Master" he said as we arrived in front of an alley. "We have arrived."

"This is the place right?"

"Yep."

We descended the stairs.

"Please watch your step" he warned me.

As he opened the door a sickly sweet smell immediately started to irritate my nostrils so I let the others know.

"What an awful smell."

"So you finally found this place, Earl." the figure in the dark greeted. "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way. However I always knew this day would come."

"And what kind of day is this?"

"Welcome Earl!" he cheered excitedly. He was smoking opium with those girls in too short dress. As if those pieces of clothes could be called as such. "Long time no see! Oh. Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats."

"I don't really care about such things." I shouted but I could feel Sebastian's sceptical gaze on me. "I have something to ask you."

"Ah". The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask about 'that' accident... Am I right? The news has spread to you already. You sure are fast. I have been investigating that accident."

"If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find anything out is to ask you who has a strong influence around here... the president of the British Branch of the Chinese Trading Company, Kunlun. No. Shanghai Mafia Qingbang Executive...Lau."

"Meh, I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right, Ranmao?"

"I'll leave the East End in your care. The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are under your control right?"

"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country."

"So-" I start but he cuts in.

"Well firstly I want to ask you one thing."

I raise my eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"What exactly is 'that' accident?"

"You..." Yes... I should have seen this coming. So we have to go back and explain from the start.

"Typical of a yes-man" Sebastian said.

"I see." Lau finally said. "So you want to arrest that mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you Earl."

"Nonsense."

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh?"

The realisation practically slaps me in the face. This... this... IDIOT! I start to seriously doubt if it's worth to keep him.

"Ah sorry I got lost in the conservation so it seems that _we_ are lost now! Haha sorry to disappoint you."

Apparently not.

"Why you..."

"Well firstly we return to-" I try to say but I bump in someone. I raise my head up to look at him in the eye and say "Sor-"

"AAHHH! It hurts!" he howls. "My ribs are cracked!"

"Wha?"

Sure I had been told that my head is quite a hard thing but I highly doubt that I've caused any damage to him but he just keeps squirming like a maggot wailing around.

"Someone, come and help!"

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong? He is so cruel!"

"Oh"

Soon we are surrounded by dozens of Indians glaring at us. The man who I accidentally bumped into cockily towered over me. Damn his height!

"Showing up in a place like this... You're asking for it!" he spats in my face yanking me forward. He can move quite well with those 'broken' ribs. "That's quite a nice dress you have young man. Noble, eh?"

I swat his hand away reciprocating the glare.

"Pay consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me!" he arrogates.

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, Young master."

He's playing smart. Again.

"You should look at the bright side. Maybe one of them is our men."

"Since when are you optimistic?"

"I'm just considering a possibility." He lets the subject drop.

"Shall I?"

"Dispose of them right away."

"As you wish."

"I'll tell you" restarts the Indian man his pointless monologue again "all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All you British are selfish!"

"That's right!" the crowd agrees as he unsheathes his dragger.

"Because of you guys, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats!"

"That's right!"

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes!"

"That's right!"

"We'll give you a taste how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!"

"That's right!"

"First of all, I have something to ask all of you." a much calmer voice popped in unnoticed.

"That's right we have something to ask!"

""That's right!"

"If the answer is useful I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward."

"That's right yummy food!"

"Fish is good!"

"I just feel hungry now!"

"Wait a sec! That's not how it goes..." the leader said and looked at the two Indian behind him.

"So yeah guys" said the guy in fancy clothes holding an extremely childlike drawing.

"We're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?"

The leader snapped out of his momentary shock.

"What the!? You're in the way you bastard."

"How rude...Calling me such impolite things... eh?"

"What are you guys joining the fight too? You're ignoring me!"

His yellow eyes met mine and I saw the anger rising in his eyes.

"He has a butler" he stated the obvious "You are...a British nobleman."

"So what if we are?" I ask.

"Then, I shall side with the people of my country. Agni..."

"Yes." the servant answered

"Defeat them" he ordered.

"Your wish is my command." Seriously what is this cheesy jinn-talk? He unwrapped his right hand. "I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my master's sake." And he lunged at us. Sebastian blocked the attack with his left arm then suddenly grabbed me with his unoccupied one and dodged the kick. The man continued his assault and Sebastian positioned his body to shield me from any harm.

"Don't forget that we are here also!" shouted the leader as he too attacked us.

The previous man squeezed his fists together preparing for the next move, but Sebastian dodged again and he hit the leader.

"I'm sorry brother! I'll tend to it later" he promised.

Sebastian leapt and stepped in one of the Indians' face earning a pained cry.

The mysterious man jumped above us and hit Sebastian with his index finger at random places then withdrew.

"I've hit your marman countless times" he said. "Your arm should be paralysed. How is it that you can still fight?"

That's no good. If Sebastian keeps fighting his true nature might be revealed. The man already suspects something, I have to interfere.

"Hey! We had barely stepped a foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!?"

"What?" the yellow-eyed guy asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. I almost facepalmed. How can someone run around this reckless?

"You lot" he asked the mop. "Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"Eh? A reason?" someone asked back.

"That's not right" he huffed. "Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now."

"Yes sir!" the servant answered.

Wut?

"~It's done Lord Soma~" he replied cheerfully.

"So you guys" he said as he picked up my top-hat. "I hope you're not hurt."

"Er...No" Sebastian replied uncertainly.

"Also kid" he said as he put my hat on my head. "This kind of area isn't a place for a kid to wander about."

"So...Anyhow...I'm in the middle of a search so need to split See ya." And he left.

"Yaa, those two are amazing."

"And what exactly have you been doing?" I demand turning to Lau who lying on top of a roof. How had he got there in the first place?

"Meh, just waiting for the right chance to jump in."

I look at the two departing figure.

"By the way...who exactly are those two?"

"They are definitely not people who live in the East End. Also they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too."

"Oh well...It looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard."

After dropping those men we returned home.

"How tiresome."

"The criminals may be among them." said Sebastian. "Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall."

"Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" I fumed.

Lau chuckled. "Well you can't help but bark if there's any sort of threat to the queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog isn't it Earl."

"Young Master!" the servants greet us. "Welcome back!"

"I see you brought all the servants this time..."

"Yeah, they would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them home." he murmured. "Well now, you must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you immediately."

"Fair enough then."

"Instead of English tea let's have chai, that would be better."

"Fair enough then. Err, what the!? Why the blazes are you here?"

"Huh? Did you forget? But we met just earlier today? Besides I saved you. In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that 'entertain the guests even if you must sell all your treasures'."

He started to look around my place "Oi where is the bed?"

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau asked.

"In my country we sit together with the guest on the bed."

"Priiiince~ I found it~"

"Oi listen to me!" I shout.

"Meh, however narrow it is I've decided to stay here." This brat dares to insult me in my own house!

"Wait a minute" I shout running after them. "Why do I have to look after you guys?"

"I really didn't consider staying in an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" he said as he nestled himself in the bed.

"Apart from that, just who...Well who the hell are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm a prince."

"A prince?" Sebastian retored.

"This is the 26th child to the king of the princely state Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

"I'm gonna stay for a while OK... midget." the bratty prince said. Why you little!

"Then as a symbol of our new relationship, this Agni will serve you chai!" the overenthusiastic servant exclaimed as he took out some ginger of his robe. "On a cold day chai tea with ginger can't be beat!" And he set off for the kitchen.

"Wait" said Sebastian running after him "Serving tea is my kind of thing."

"Amazing!" wondered Finny with sparkling eyes. "Are you really a prince?"

"A prince?" Meyrin asked hesitantly.

"Hmm this is my first time seeing a real prince." Bard murmured.

"I shall allow you to come close." said Soma cheekily.

"So what kind of place is Bengal?"

"It's a holy country that received the blessing of Kali the goodness and the Ganges River."

"So you're a prince from a holy country?"

"Is it on India's west side?"

Again I'm being ignored.

"Yah. It seems like there's gonna be some lively times ahead eh Earl?"

"We have tigers."

"Tigers?!"

"I've never eaten one of those."

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

* * *

"Ciel...Sir?" I heared a distant voice as I groogily woke up.

"Um?"

"Ciel...Sir?" the voice repeated as I rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes reluctantly, but they flied wide open as I realised that Agni was practically leaning in my face. "Good morning" he greeted. "Breakfast has already been prepared."

I instantly got up covering my right eye. "What are you doing in my room?" I screamed at him.

"Excuse me." I heared Sebastian's voice. "Young..." the words die in his throat as he realised the situation: another servant than him waking and touching me.

"The food will get cold if you don't hurry" the said intruder reminded.

"Wait a sec! What the hell is this..." I demanded trying to shove him away, but hell he was strong! Well at least Lau is not here.

"Oyah?" said Lau popping in. "It's been lively since early morning." Shit.

"Sebastian!" Oh no, not them!

"Can the three of you please remember that we are in front of guests?" he warned snapping out of his shock. "What's wrong? Did you...again?"

"It's weird!" they said "The food! The yard! The clothes!"

"Weird?" he asked back completely ignoring the fact that I'm being undressed shouting 'Put me down!' to the humming Indian. He took me to my bathroom and started unbuttoning my nightshirt despite my squirming. "Stop!" I ordered slapping his hand away, but it's too late. His eyes widened in surprise and his movements froze as he saw it. I grabbed his chin to meet my eye (I kept the other closed) and hissed at him. "Don't you dare to tell this a soul!"

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked from the doorway.

I took a step back clutching the shirt on me as I said "Nothing. Bathe me Sebastian."I ordered. I turned back to him. "Leave. It's not proper to expose my naked body to strangers." I said coolly.

He uncertainly nodded and closed the door as he exited.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"He found out." I said curtly, but I know that he knew what I meant.

"You can't hide it forever." he pointed out.

"I know. But still, it's early."

This time he didn't say anything.

* * *

"So" I said resting my chin on my hand "How long do you two intend to stay in my house?"

"We'll leave once our work is done." he promised his mouth full of unchewed food. He didn't have manners at all?

"Aren't you too looking for someone?" Lau asked.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?"

"Oh yeah" he said reaching in his pocket. "We are looking for a lady." He actually found it and showed us again that very childish portrait.

"Her name is Meena." he continued. "She was a servant at my palace."

"This..."

"I drew that" he said proudly. "I drew it so good that once you see her in person you'll recognize her for sure. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Sebastian can you find her with this?"

"Even for me, that's...I'll try my best then." he answered. I couldn't blame him if he haven't found her. Even I'm not that cruel.

"Meh, such a beautiful lady~~~" Lau muses. Who understands Asian people.

"Of course. She is the most beautiful lady in my palace."

"So, why is this woman is in England? Listen!" I order as I see that he kneel in front of a Kali statue.

"What the hell is this all of sudden? Where did they get that statue from?"

"It seems that they are praying but that's such an awful, surreal figure of god."

"A figure of god?" Sebastian asked. "It's just a statue of a women who holds men's head, wears men's head as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach." he concluded. "that's how I see it."

"This is a statue of Kali the goddess from the hindu religion that we have faith in." Agni explained.

"So it's a god from India?"

"Our Kali goddess is the wife of our god Shiva and is also the goddess of power. She protects us from misfortune and gives us lots of benefits. A long time ago... a demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight with him. Of course the victory went to Kali the goddess. However since then her destructive urge has not settled. The goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres. Continuous massacres, making necklaces from the heads, drinking blood..."

"The damage that the goddess caused was worse than what the demon did eh?" presumed Lau.

"Other gods couldn't stop Kali the goddess so they decided to destroy this world at any cost!" he said with passion. "At that time!"

"In order to protect this world, the god Shiva who is her husband laid down at her feet."

"Ah! So that' why he's trampled on! Of course that' just a matrimonial quarrel!"

"Maybe he should have done that before so many were killed." I commented dryly.

"After she trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali the goddess returned to us and this world returned to its peaceful state." he said visioning the scene in front of his eyes.

"_I'm sorry darling." apologized Kali._

"_Hahaha, my lovely tomboy." _

"In other words Kali the goddess is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as a proof."

"So you say." I muse watching Sebastian in the corner of my eye.

"If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India" Sebastian murmured.

"So I have finished praying now." Soma said. "Let's go out, midget. You'll be my guide." he decided throwing his arm around me. As his arm brushed around my chest he froze and looked down to meet my eyes and flushed cheeks. He brought his hands up and squeezed the place his arm brushed against.

I ripped myself out of his gasp, my face probably as red as a tomato. "You're..." he taxed as a grin crept on his face "a girl".

_Surprise! Okay I know that this was a long prologue, but I needed time to get hang of it. As for the story I guarantee it'll be SebasCiel but SebasFem!Ciel. I think there is quite few of Fem!Ciel fics, but if you do not like don't read. _

_As for the following chaps I am going to follow Master's (Yana Toboso) storyline. Of course there's gonna be a few changes here and there and quite pervert - but funny pervert, like ecchi, later hentai - scenes._

_I appreciate reviews. Thank you for your attention._


	2. Chapter II - That Master, a Mistress?

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

**Chapter II - That Master, a Mistress?**

_I ripped myself out of his gasp, my face probably as red as a tomato. "You're..." he taxed as a grin crept on his face "a girl"._

I mentally cursed myself. The secret I have been so cautious to keep it unknown was revealed. I shifted uncertainly on my feet, which was totally unlike me. I had always been confident in front of others, but now that he knows the truth I feel like hiding, expecially since his eyes roam over the touched area searching the signs of my undeveloped breast. Well good luck dude.

I glance at Sebastian who is fighting hard to keep his laughter inside. That bastard.

Agni was just standing where he was, his smile frozen on his face.

I quickly regained my composure and cleared my throat. "My name is Ciel. And you'd better keep this a secret."

"Then Ciel I order you to lead the way."

"I'm deeply sorry" stated Sebastian. Now you're talking! Stupid demon. "but it has already been scheduled for the Young Master to study and work today."

"As you see I'm busy" I said to the sulking brat. "If you want to look for that person than do it yourself." This was he wouldn't be around asking inconvenient questions about my attitude to my genre.

* * *

"Now" said Sebastian "during your stay in London, instead of governess Adams and the others...I will serve as your tutor. Firsty, let's practice the Second Suite of the Partita Solo for violin."

"Chaconne of Bach. This piece of music is extremely high level. How can I...?" My question is interrupted as the bow under my chin forces me to look up in Sebastian's eyes.

"Because it's hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence." He said with that mocking grin of his. He's clearly waiting for the opportunity to discipline me. "That is my method as a tutor." Or as a garrotter. "Do you have any problems with my education policy?" I'd rather not answer to this. "Ready? Then, prepare the bow." He ordered and I complied playing the tune."The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety". I accustom according to his instruction and keep concentrating. "That's it. You're doing well" he praises. "Express the tune with emotions. At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger." As I am starting to get hang of it an alien sound overwhelmed my play.

"Eh, what are you doing?"

"I just think that it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today." Answered the enthusiastic prince. "I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments." he boasted. "Besides I am quite surprised that a girl can handle a violin. I thought girls can only smile hitting the keys of a piano."

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Next time is for art study. Look for balance calmly and bring out the depth." Sebastian instructed as I tried to measure the distances, which is quite catchy if you have only one eye in use.

"What?" I hear the prince behind me. "Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right? So woman" he points at Meyrin. "Undress!"

"I will only undress in front of the man I love." she shouted blushing desperately hiding her covered chest.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"The samples of the limited Christmas goods from our Yorkshire factory have arrived."

"It feels good now that they remade it" I said cluthing the stuffed rabbit to my chest as I used to when I was little.

"Next, the production plan for next year has arrived from headquarters. It seems new products like the Christmas Cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot Department Store."

"Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing new toys."

"That's it!" interrupted us Soma. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying hard to keep up with men, so I have thought a new business plan for you! Look at this!" he said shoving another of those drawings of his. "A doll in the image of the Indian god Ganesh! But get this! Somehow the nose...MOVES!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"What time will you finish?" he asked boredly. "And just...what the hell are you doing?"

"ARRGGHAAAAA!" I shouted. "SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!"

"Young Master, it's not ladylike to throw a fit like that." Sebastian rebuked.

"You're screwing around?"

"Yes." he replied smiling.

"Don't" I ordered.

"Eh, no need to get mad." said the prince pouting.

"OK, I get it" I said snatching the sword out of Sebastian's hand.

"If you want to catch my attention that much then be my opponent." I said tossing the item to him.

"I have only studied material arts like Kalaripayattu and Silamban tough. Meh, have it your way. If I win, you will play with me?"

"Only if you win." I replied. "If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way. Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins."

"So" said Sebastian waiting for us to get ready. "Let's start."

Soma immediately lunged towards me swinging the sword to my leg shouting. "Take this."

But of course the metal bent unlike Soma's wish.

"That's not a valid point in fancing." I said with a mocking smirk. "Too bad!" I said counterattacking, but he dodged.

"You coward!" he accused. "I don't even know the rules! What is a valid point?!"

"Nice try but you can't avoid admitting that you're losing to me. It's your fault that you don't know the rules. A match is a match."

"Why you little" but I lunged again. He tried to strike again, but the thin metal swung as it clattered against mine. "Huh, this sword is hard to use when swinging to left and right!"

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing" I told "not to scythe horizontally. Your torso is wide open!" I said thrusting forward, but Agni suddenly jumped before him.

"Prince! This is dangerous!" And he forcefully pressed a spot on my arm, which caused me to drop the sword. "Feh?" It hurt so much that I lost my balance ending up crouching. When he realised what he had done he immediately started to excuse himself. "Ciel Si- Lady! My deepest apologies!"

"Are you okay?" asked Sebastian neutrally crouching next to me. It didn't hurt but I had difficulties with moving them. He must have pressed a spot which temporarily surpresses the orders my brain gives. Interesting.

"Ahahaha Agni!" laughed the prince. "You have protected a master like me really well. I praise you. Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words, I won! Oh, besides don't worry, I can thrust very well~"

"That' s not how it works!" I object, not understanding the hidden meaning. "He may have unarmed me, but he didn't attack with the sword. And more importantly, a duel shall not be interrupted by anyone!"

"Now you shall play with me!" again I'm being ignored.

"Oya, oya" said Lau. "Here, you should take reprisal for your master, butler." he said throwing the sword to Sebastian.

"What are you going to do? Ciel's butler?"

The said butler turned to me. "Indeed...It's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules" he lectured.

"Wha?" I try to object.

"However..." he continued ignoring my protest "When the master is injured like this and being sexually harassed verbally...as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it. Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

"That's the real motive isn't it?"

"Interesting. This is good. I shall allow a duel. Agni, in the name of Kali the goddess, you can't lose!"

"Sebastian. This is an order! Silence that brat!"

"Jo ajna."

"Yes, my Lord. Now then, please kindly go easy on me!"

"Here I go!" and he attacked. They moved so fast I could hardly follow them with my eye.

"You're quite brave to call me brat" Soma tried to flatter me.

"Just because you're older it doesn't mean that you're more mature. And you can quit coaxing me, I won't fall for this. You didn't win in my eyes."

My eye skipped back to the two fighting figure. The Indian man was good, he kept up with Sebastian's speed. Suddenly the two attacked at once the tip of the two swords clashing. The equal forces bent the swords and they snapped in two. Err...I mean four. The broken pieces clattered against the marble floor. Sebastian caught one of the broken pieces. "Oh my, the swords are broken."

"This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore, so this match ends as a draw? It's such a pity." Lau whined.

I was completely stunned.

"Ciel's butler is also pretty strong." praised the prince.

'It is actually a draw?'

"Agni is the strongest fighter in my city! This is the first time somebody draw-ed him" the prince bragged.

'But the opponent is Sebastian! That guy...is on pair with a demon!'

"I'm impressed! Ciel's butler seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today!"

"It is my honour."

"Mr. Sebastian thank you for exchanging blows with me."

"I feel the same way. Mr. Agni really have a fast learning speed. I can't say that the results would be the same if you weren't a novice."

"That's not the case" he replied blushing then turned to me. "Earl Ciel, I am sorry for just now. Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"That's good."

'This guy...could it be?'

"Sebastian." he obediently came to me. "That guy...what exactly is him? Don't tell me he's 'that kind' again..." I shivered as I envisioned that redhead idiot.

"No, he is human." he assured.

That's a relief.

"Hey Ciel! We should compete again too!" he said.

"What?!"

"I won't lose this time."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm busy?"

"However" continued Sebastian "he possesses abilities that we do not have, that's what I presume!"

"Then if you don't want to" countered Soma "I just have to persuade you to!" and he groped my breast. My face set aflame and I thoughtlessly lunged at him shouting "You little...!"

After more 30 minutes of fencing I completely worn out. By the time I refreshed myself dinner was ready.

"So, who is that woman that you are looking for?"

"She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say she's like a nanny. We have been together for as long as I can remember. My father has no interest in me. And my mother only strives to attract my father's attention paying me no heed. I'm always left on my own in the castle. But Meena was always by my side. She's cheerful and pretty, and thought me about lots of things, just like an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as Meena is with me. I love Meena, and Meena loves me as well. However...that fellow... After the arrival of the English nobles, they took Meena away with them."

"What happened exactly?" asked Lau curiously.

"The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy. But in actual fact, more than half of the political matters are managed by political consultants sent by England. In reality we are just like British-ruled colony. Around 3 months ago, that fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant! That person showed interest in my Meena after seeing her in the castle... He took advantage of my absence while I was away outside the castle on an observation! And shipped Meena off to England! "

"In other words, he brought the woman back to England?"

"Correct! I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me."

"But you are just kicking a big fuss over a female servant."

"This is not just a minor matter!" snapped Soma. "The castle is like an empty box without Meena around!" he grabbed me by the collar "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Meena?! I never felt so...!"

"I don't." I reply calmly. Honestly, this guy wants to teach me about despair? He really pissed me off. "You're crush is really..cute and everything, but the meagre feeling that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them!" I said coldly. He even flinched. Perfect. "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in it. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off." I wasn't sure anymore that it was him I was talking to. "You're probably unable to comprehend that." I walked past him. Suddenly I needed some fresh air.

"But..." he said hesitantly "even if that is the case, I still do not wish to stay alone in that castle of mine."

I quietly exit to the lonely hallway and the memories instantly flood my brain.

'They won't return no matter how much I try...'

* * *

"By the way aren't you doing something more...feminine?" the prince asked.

I was still behind the screen as Sebastian dressed me. I angrily yanked it away as he finished. Soma looked at me wide-eyed. I don't know whether because I yanked it so sudden or the fact that I was wearing a pink tutu and my long hair combed in two pigtails.

"Would it be so damn hard to stay silent?" I hissed.

"Young Master, everything is ready." announced Sebastian.

"Perfect."I said tearing my glare away from the staring brat and went into the music room. Sebastian was sitting in front of the piano waiting for me to stretch. The brat and his servant sat next to the wall ready for my performance.

I cracked my joints in my limbs, then I sat down on the floor and spread my legs as wide as I could. Lastly I leaned back and touched my ankle. After making sure that I stretched well I nodded to Sebastian. He returned the gesture and started. I rose on my tiptoes and continued the instructions Sebastian gave me: jumping, gracefully gliding on the floor, swirling with my hair accompanying me. After ballet I trained majorette in a knee-high dress which left my arms and cleavage free to the eyes and high heeled lacy boots. All the time I felt Soma's gaze on me.

"You know, you would be quite cute if you smiled" Soma said after lesson. I rolled my eye.

"I have to agree Young Master. Show us that you enjoy what you do." agreed Sebastian.

"Just because I'm not smiling it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy what I do" I grumbled. I didn't know what else to say. I've never been praised for girl-things aside from my late parents.

"By the way it's good to know that you do something that suits your genre." he started the same bullshit again.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "Does it bother you that I'm a female?"

"Well, to be honest I'm curious why a pretty girl like you would play the tough guy."

"I have to make a living you know. I wouldn't be able to stay alive if I was a sissy."

"Isn't it your parents' job to take care of you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt Sebastian's red gaze on me as well. "Or are you already a widow?"

I didn't bother to answer only pointed at the window. He frowned and slowly made his way there. "Oh..." The room overlooked to the family cemetery where my parents' corpses – or by now bones – laid next to my empty grave.

"Any other questions?" I asked coldly. He didn't – couldn't answer, he just swallowed nervously. "Good."I said storming to have a proper bath and get out of this damn dress.

* * *

In the evening I joined the bratty prince in his bedroom. I threw a pack of cards on the table he was sitting next to.

"In any case you're not familiar with the rules of English chess right? However I presume that you will at least know how to play poker."

Soma looked at me sceptically.

"Today's schedule has come to an end. Before I retire for the night...I can keep you company."

"Ciel..."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm keeping you company because I have time."

"Sorry I have something on at night." he turned down my offer. "I am different from you, I am very busy you know. Agni! Time for us to go out!"

I just sat there completely dumbfounded.

"Your boobs won't grow if you don't sleep early at night, shorty Ciel!" he waved off. I'm seriously gonna kill him for this.

To be honest, I was really tired and so I instantly fell asleep when I went to bed. In the middle of the night half-asleep I heared shuffling noises but I assumed it was Sebastian checking on me, so I didn't bother to get up. Several hours later the first rays of Sun touched my cheeks and I groggily woke up. I grunted and turned to my other side but unexpectedly I bumped into something warm in my bed, which in response started to move. My eyes snapped open widening more as I realised that Soma's face was only an inch away, from my own.

"WHAAAAA?!" I screamed kicking him off the bed gripping the knife under my pillow instinctively.

"WHOAAAA!" he shouted as he pulled me down with him and I ended up on his...crotch. I stabbed the floor next to his head, now his eyes wide, one of mine is closed as I hiss.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"PRINCE!" Agni shouted as he grabbed my arm and pressed it to my back, which caused me to let go of the knife. "Miss Ciel?!"

"Let go of my Young Master" threatened Sebastian trying to yank the servant off me, but he just used more force as he blocked Sebastian's attack and he squeezed my arm more.

"Please Mister Sebastian!" he pleaded. "This is just a misunderstanding!"

"Let go of me!" I order him as I feel the shirt tightening on my chest dangerously close to burst. And it did. The top button popped down showing my décolletage and hit Soma on the forehead.

"Nice view" he complimented.

"You little...!" I snarl.

"Young Master!" I heard the desperate shouts of my other servants. This is no good. Aside from Tanaka and Sebastian no one knew in my household that I'm a female! They burst in my room trying to yank Agni off me.

"Agni stop! I can't anymore...!" but after a certainly harsh tug I fell forward directly on Soma's face.

Suddenly everything went deadly silent. Agni was the first to snap out of shock and let go off me. With cherry red face I got up from his face clutching the shirt on my chest, but then I noticed that something was amiss when I touched it. It felt cold on my chest. It took my moments to realise that it was wet. No way he-! I quickly got up on my feet watching his smirking face in horror.

"Thank for the meal. This is the first time I tasted...white chocolate." he said winking at me and licking his lips. I was sure that my face should be scarlet at his bold announcement. _He bit and licked me._ My opened eye started to tic. This guy has no sense of shame. Even Sebastian is not this pervert. Or at least he hadn't showed that side of him because of my age.

"ARRGGGGHAA!" he screeched as my foot connected with his manhood. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"THAT'S FOR BITING ME YOU FREAK! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! EMBARASSING ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" I shouted at him on top of my lugs.

"Just because it's that time of the month you needn't- GAAAAAAAHHHHH! STOP KICKING MY CROWN JEWEL!"

"DON'T WORRY IT REQUIRES GREAT ACCURACY TO HIT THE CENTRE!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT MY DICK IS SMALL?! FINE I SHOW IT!" he threatened already standing up and tugging off his pants.

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T! STOP!" I scream pulling up the hem desperately.

"HE WANTS TO GET HIS PANTS OFF?!" Meyrin shouted before fainting.

"YOUNG MASTER DON'T LOOK!" Bard shouted as he tried to cover my open eye. That was the minute when Lau decided to pop in. Seriously he has the worst timing.

"Hey, isn't it lively he-"his eyes widened at the sight. I think this is the first time I've actually seen their colour. I can't blame him tough. It's not an everyday occurrence that the Earl of Phantomhive, who is a lady, tried to slap away her cook's hand from her eye while holding the hem of her guest's pants and have her shirt half undone. "Mind if I join?" he asked chuckling.

"GET OUT!"

_So yeah, in my story Soma will be quite perverted. PossessiveSebastian in later chaps. Thanks for your attention. Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Chapter III - That Master, Competing

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

_Warning: This chapter doesn't follow the manga's events punctually, I mess with time._

Chapter III – That Master, Competing

The next morning I awoke before Sebastian arrived.

"It's rare to see you awake so early." he noted.

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping. It seems that those two stayed out all night. What exactly were they doing all night?"

The headline of the newspaper caught my interest. Another mysterious attack. A coffee-house in Piccadilly Circus severely damaged.

After showing Lau the article we decided to follow them. But the night didn't pass as expected.

"It was incredible. He was beyond human."

"It's called Samadhi" Soma replied deep in thought. "Anyone with it has that power."

"Samadhi?"

"It has to do with their religion. It's like entering a kind of trance right?" explained Sebastian. "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief they call faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also...His belief in his one true god Soma allows him to use such a power. Something we could never obtain...bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'." After he finished his speech about what he can never obtain he looked at me with that mocking smirk of his.

"Then tell me why...did he betray me?" whispered Soma. "HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME BEHIND SO EASILY!" he roared knocking my favourite tea-set down.

"You-!" I tried to disciple him but he'd gone berserk.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE AROUND ME VANISHES! WHY...WHY!?"

After his tantrum silence settled and he ran back to his room.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, we managed to dodge." replied Lau.

"Oh...The Havyland tea set that I went to the trouble of picking out for the Young Master..." he complained. "I guess I should teach him some manners." Oh, so this is his excuse for the upcoming psychic terror. I almost pity Soma.

I followed Sebastian as unnoticeably as I could. Looking in through the tiny gap of the door and the doorframe I overheard Sebastian's disciple. I watched him going to the bum under the covers and he yanked off the covers from Soma.

"Why you rude-!"

"Who here is rude?" he interrupted him. "Tossing things all over as though it's nothing. You know my Young Master works hard to earn his- I mean her money. We are in England at the Phantomhive manor...not your palace back home. I do not have to follow your orders here. You're just a spoilt brat. Without Agni you are just a powerless baby. And your last ray of light Agni just betrayed you."

"That's it I have nothing..." admitted Soma. "I've lost everyone."

"Lost huh?" continued the demon slowly, steadily luring his prey deeper and deeper into desperation and insanity. "What a persecution complex you have. You didn't lose them. More like they were never yours in the first place."

"What?" asked Soma in disbelief. His heartbeat increased, his breath were just pants that became more and more desperate.

"Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You never have had one thing that was truly your own. Isn't that the case? You even sensed that something was going on with Agni. But you even lacked the courage to find out for yourself."

"NO!" cried Soma trying to run away, but Sebastian slammed the door shut and hungrily eyed the vulnerable prey before him.

"But it's true. Eve now in this situation you are playing the hero in a tragedy. You really are just a spoilt brat."

"But..But..." objected Soma. "Everyone was there for me!"

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service'? I guess they looked after you rather than looking back...Back at the slums they lived in before working for you. No one ever really loved you."

"I...I" tried Soma denying but I decided that it was time to stop this.

"That's how is it eh?"

"Young Master."

"I may have turned out like Soma...if..."I said as my memories of captivity retuned before my eyes "it wasn't for that month..." I touched my covered eye as the my painful past resurfaced.

Blood...

Hopelessness...

Death...

Despair...

Sarifice...

Murder...

_Murder._

"I was...I was being humiliated as a pet...My house was burned and my family was killed. I was such a powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting for them to come and try to kill me."

"Why do you have to go so far?" Soma asked. Sebastian also waited for the answer wordlessly piercing me with his crimson gaze.

"Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow...what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors as an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either those guys or I as the earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell...a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice whether to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength." Both of them looked at me stunned. "Though grasping it or not is up to the person. This boring speech is over. Sebastian I want to talk to you about West, come."

"Yes."

We left the bratty prince alone and headed to my study. As I wanted to open the door Sebastian slammed it shut before me.

"Is it part of your butler aesthetics to be as cheeky as possible?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "That was quite a speech. It was very amusing to watch you revealing such a _weakness_...In front of a stranger nonetheless..."he breathed in my ear. "Do you feel pity for him? Or...do you see yourself in him?"

"What an interesting assumption." I mused. "To think that I would sympathise with such a brat. You wound me Sebastian. I only did it to make him realise that the ones who are truly hurt won't reveal the past unless it's necessary. And it worked didn't it?" I turned around and yanked him down to his surprise pressing my lips to his ear. "You forget that the best way to lure someone into a trap is to play the one who's trapped, demon."

He chucked again straightening. "Indeed. What an interesting little human you are."

"I don't have to be a real demon to be as terrifying as one."

"Ciel!" I heard Soma's booming voice approaching us.

"Now control yourself demon, it would wound shatter your image as a butler if someone caught you like this." I warned.

"Certainly."

Just in time. The brat just arrived.

"Ciel!...I'm so embarrassed. I'm already 17 but I'm still a fool who knows nothing about the world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from my parents...so I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed that Agni had something on his mind, I never bothered to ask him. So this time I want to know I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you! I also-"

"I refuse" I cut him off. "I'm sorry. I just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do. Meh, my doors are always open."

"Ciel!" he shouted hugging me from behind. "Also, I've never expected that such a tiny girl can talk in front of audience this freely."

"You know what, sorry that I disturbed you to, Sebastian please continue!" I snap.

"With pleasure" he purred.

"Wait don't-! I'm zipping it!" he promised nodding eagerly.

"It would be very amusing to watch you scream and cry like a _girl_, we don't have time for that. Fortunate bastard."

"By the way...Ciel I'm sorry for breaking those 8 cups earlier. Forgive me please." He reluctantly looked at Sebastian and hid behind me. "You..you too..." he told Sebastian hiding behind me.

After this little incident we found out that West was after the Royal Warrant. It was fun to watch how that brat freaked out whenever Sebastian was close to him, but I don' t know why did he watch my legs all long. They are just legs, right?

The next week Sebastian did nothing but cook curry all day forcing Soma to sample them. In the end he looked like a stuffed turkey. I wonder how he didn't become sick.

Though I can't believe I accidently helped Sebastian. That cocky bastard. It would have been really funny to watch him lose. It would have teached him a lesson. But in the end I win the Royal Warrant.

* * *

"Wow!" squealed Finny amazed pointing at the elephant. "What is that large animal?"

"That's an elephant" replied Soma. "It's a sacred animal. I have some in my palace. About ten."

"They have these as pets? Amazing!" marvelled Bard.

"They can fit such large animals in your house?"

"Please try not to wander away too far" instructed Sebastian.

"Yo, Earl" greeted Lau. "So it's time for the big showdown eh?"

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?"

"D'aaaw~ don't worry Earl, you're the only lady for me~" he purred.

"Shush you!" I hiss, looking around, making sure no one is in earshot. Fortunately, not a soul.

"Besides Ran Mao is my little sister. Even though we are not related by blood." he explained poking at her cheek. "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience. So I figured I could treat this girl."

I rolled my eyes in irritation and turned away, but he caught up with me.

"So the prince's butler is really serious?" he asked.

"He betrayed the master he regards as a god." I mused. "Of course he is serious."

It's pretty convenient that Sebastian doesn't care about what I feel, it would lead to unnecessary quarrels like this.

"It's safe to assume that this is all for the prince." I continued. "He was probably told that once the plan is complete the girl will be returned to them. If so it sounds like a lie to me. Well... Should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the Royal Warrant would possibly mean the leeking of his deeds...If I was West-"

"You would have him killed?" smirked Lau at the thought.

"You really think that it would be worth killing someone over?" I sighed.

"Meh, I'd do it if it was me. I would be much more interested in your strategy for today Butler."

"That is-"

"Oh my. If it isn't the Earl of Phantomhive!"

"Ah...Lord West."

"Long time no see!" he started his flattery. "It hasn't been since last years social events if I recall correctly? It's an honour to meet you again." In the corner of my eye I regarded Soma hiding behind a palm tree with a disapproving look.

"You never change...Always wearing a well-tailored coat." '...to cover my undeveloped breast' I mentally added. "So what brand does someone of the earls status wear?"

"My butler picks out all my clothing. I don't care at all about brands."

"You never change." he repeated. "Come to think of it isn't your group competing in this contest?" At last he cut the crap.

"Yeah I'm considering expanding my business in food industry."

"I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef?"

"My company cannot lose" he challenged. "We have hired a curry specialist."

"That so" I brushed his hidden attack aside.

"Between you and I" he whispered in my ear "Some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a set I got at General Trading."

The deer head occurred to my mind. I had to bite back a grin.

"It scares me to even think of it." he shivered. "Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe. I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here." Oh world you on your ironic sense of humour. He leaned forward and rubbed his palms together in excitement. "Enough about that. I heard that the Queen might be attending this curry show."

I perked up. "And?"

"Well since King Albert passed away Her Majesty doesn't appear in public so often. I'd like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant. Oh. This chat has gone a bit too long. I will see you later." When he left Soma emerged.

"Before _you_ receive the Royal Warrant, eh?" I mused.

"He really is certain that he will win." noted Sebastian.

I chuckled. "I can't wait to see his face when he realises he has lost."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lord. Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait."

We waited for a few minutes when the host appeared and greeted us. "We have now come to the highlight of 'The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition'. With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the Curry Show begin! We have prepared special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation. Now today's judges are a palace chef who will not allow any compromises in taste, Chef Highram. A tax collector currently serving in India Mr. Carter. And Viscount Druitt who has a great love for arts and food!"

I broke out in goose bump remembering the last time I had seen him . Why him of all people? What does this guy do here?!

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" asked Lau.

"He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt..." Ok, no need to panic. He doesn't know that it was me. I'm safe for now.

"Now, these are today's contestants." continued the host. The candidates lined up next to each other. All of them were presented and the contest begun. The crowd was in awe watching them, but mostly Agni and Sebastian. I on the contrary watched West's smug face. It will be fun to wipe that off. But I would enjoy it more if I could do the same with Sebastian's face.

"Hey what exactly is he doing?" demanded West.

"He just put something dark into the curry pot. Could it be? Chocolate?!"

"Chocolate in curry?"

"How gross."

"What's he thinking?"

"Mama, I want to eat chocolate!"

West laughed. "As expected of Funtom Company that makes toys and sweets! This is sure a new form of advertising!"

He insulted the chocolate. Forget Sebastian, I'm gonna kill this guy. If I could choose a form of dying then I would happily drown in that sweet gold.

They disqualified the ones who used curry powdered currys. Then came Agni's curry.

"Next we have Harold West Company's Chef, Agni."

"This is my curry" he stated rising the lid, uncovering a blue lobster and several types of currys.

"Delicious! The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavour permeates the entire mouth."

"And that sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvellous taste of the lobster!"

"Ohh! Ahh!" moaned the Viscount. "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met," he thinks of women even now?! "...with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls a garnet necklace, a cameo medal...And a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you my heart has been stolen from me...Simply amazing! This is the best curry!"

"Many thanks for your praise." bowed Agni.

"So has the winner been decided?"

"Last to the stage is Funtom Company!" The demon smugly stepped in front of the jury. He opened the lid...

"This! This is!"

...uncovering a roll.

"What is this white thing?" demanded the jury. "What are you trying to pull?"

Sebastian wordlessly picked it up and put it in a bowl of hot oil, deep frying it. The others were panicking but I calmly regarded the events.

"It is ready." Sebastian announced. "This is our company's curry."

"But where is the curry?"

"Wait a moment! This is...!" objected the Viscount and cut the roll in half.

"What?" asked Agni and West in disbelief.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents to you. It has a name...the Curry Doughnut!"

The jury reluctantly sampled the treat.

"It explodes in the mouth! This is delicious! The deep-fried crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry that creates several levels of heavenly taste!"

"The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of delicious it blossoms the moment it is sliced open. in addition the chunks of chicken in the curry are sizable. This is really a perfect creation."

"Ohh! Ahh!" Druitt moaned again. "A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly..." Young girl? "The mischievous mockingbird, singing like a child in the daytime. But in the evening you show your true colours." Two face of the same young girl? "The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone..." Wait...Is he thinking about me?! "I really want to... hold you tightly in my arms!" I shivered in disgust.

The jury had hard time deciding. They declared a tie when a familiar figure interrupted, when he was run over by a horse. I gasped in disbelief as I recognized the culprit. I yanked the hat off my head and dashed to her side.

The rest of the evening went fine. Her Majesty decided in favour of my company. I watched in sick pleasure that that maggot West fell to his knees when a woman rushed to his side. "My Lord!"

"Meena?" I heared Soma's voice. Oh, so she was the woman he searched.

"Prince Soma...?" she asked in disbelief. "I finally found you!" He caged her in a crushing hug. It reminds me of a very cheesy romance novel. "I've been looking for you! For a very long time! You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! I finally...finally found you! You don't have to worry anymore! Let's go home together!"

"Prince..." the woman gasped. "Are you an idiot?" Huh?

Soma froze. "Eh?"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming this far, just to get in people's way?! Come home with you?! Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like that?"

Agni fell to his knees. "You were concealing this weren't you?" asked Sebastian nonchalantly.

The woman continued: "Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!"

"Then...you wanted...with West..." Soma stuttered.

"That's right." Meena continued the mental torture. "Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. And I'm sick of looking after such a childish master!"

I chukled darkly. Her angry stare focused on me.

"What's so funny?" she spat.

"It's ironic that you look down on him when you're the fool."

"Ciel?" asked Soma uncertainly. My lips curved into a wicked smile and I opened my mouth and spread my poison.

"That you believe that this guy would marry you."

Meena instantly paled.

"Wha-at are you talking about?" she stuttered "he promised-"

"Promised? Ha! Do you really think that a business man who's desire is to get in the upper-class will marry a _servant_?"

Her mouth was agape of shock. "No, no, nononono! Harold is not like that! He-"

"And what would happen if he did marry you? The reputation he wanted to achieve would go down the gutter." Her eyes filled with tears by this point. "Either way, you'll end up miserable."

"No! I won't sit here and listen to your nonsense! Harold, we shall take our leave." She ordered yanking a very depressed Harold along with her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Soma.

"Well as a host I couldn't sit by and watch as my guest is insulted, could I? Anyway I'm tired let's go ho-" I was interrupted by being enveloped in a hug. "Wha-a"

"U" I heard a whimper as he buried his head in my neck then he snapped his head up and wailed. "Me-Meenaaaaaaa!" This idiot smeared his spit and tears and other body fluids on my coat.

"Let go! I'm chocking!" I tried struggling. "You'll get me wet!"

He suddenly stopped. I gave him a questioning look. His first impression was shock, but it was replaced by a familiar grin. "Oh my what a naughty girl~"

Only silence could be heard for a few minutes when finally the true meaning came home. "You little-"

"Hey hey no touching!" snapped Bard and he practically tore the horny prince off me. Probably the realisation that I'm a female triggered his paternal instincts. "And you!" he said pointing accusingly at an innocently blinking Sebastian "Your job is to protect the Young Mas- Mistress! And that includes hormonal seducing teenagers!"

"I'm not a Mistress!" I objected.

"Ciel." Soma addressed me with a serious voice. "If I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sort of truths. If I'd never met you then I'd've stayed selfish and and ignorant of the ways of the world. From now on, I want to try and learn all sort of things. And someday I become a great man and won't lose to anyone and show you! And after that..." my eyebrow quirked as he smiled – not grinned at me. "I'll marry you."


	4. Chapter IV - That Master, a Fiancée?

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

Chapter IV – That Master, a Fiancée?

"_And after that...I'll marry you."_

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. It would be really good to have such a pretty and sly girl. Besides I like you."

"You cried over the loss of your previous crush two minutes ago. There's no way you're over her."

"So, you're basically saying that I do have a chance."

"I didn't say that-"

"Then I'll do everything to win you over!" he vowed.

"Over who?!"

"Dunno, but I'm definitely gonna!"

I glanced around embarrassed. I noticed an unfamiliar aura emitting from Sebastian and a strange look on his face directed at me, which made me more nervous.

"Okay kiddo there are rules here" cut in Bard. "You don't touch her, you keep a respectful distance and she must be home by midnight!"

"Hey why are you agreeing to this?!"

"Ok!" answered Soma cheerfully "See you" he said as he dragged me away from the scene.

"Wait!" I tried to object. "I'm still in my boyish attire!"

* * *

"Young Master it's time to wake up." I heard Sebastian's distant voice. I groaned and sat up stretching. "Today's tea is Harrod's White Darjeeling." he announced and handed me the newspaper.

"Looks like the manor is finally settling down."

"So it would seem."

"As for today's schedule first in the morning is validating the merchandise proposal. The new Foods Department's cost estimate for the Hindusthani Restaurant has arrived as well. In the afternoon you will have piano lessons with Mrs. Bright and French lessons with Mrs. Rodkin. You have an appointment at six in the evening with Lord Randall from the Yard."

"On the matter of recompense for the Anglo-indian accidents?"

"Indeed."

"What would you like for today's snacks-"

"CIEL!" Soma interrupted with banging in my room. "What's that square box?! Are there people inside?! There was a man who beat up bad guys." he said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, shut up! Don't go yelling this early in the morning!" I growled. "Anyway, when are you two going home to India?"

"Going home? What are you saying? Aren't I stay in England for your sake? Didn't I say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man? So I'm staying so I can become one and show you then marry you!"

"Tha-"

"Prince~ You were with Lady Ciel after all. You weren't in your room, so I was wondering where you had gotten to."

"What do you mean 'his room'? I don't remember saying you could stay here!" I objected.

"Besides that, how does that square box work?" I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sebastian wore that strange expression again and left wordlessly.

"That's why I'm saying! Listen to other people talk."

* * *

Sebastian greeted the guests while I refreshed. He led them in the manor. I heard their muffled voices as I descended the stairs. I saw that Sebastian was fumbling with the doorknob leading to the dining hall quite angrily and Lord Randall talking with his subordinate.

"Well, well Lord Commissioner. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Preparations for dinner have been completed. Come this way." I heard Sebastian mumble something at the door – I really hope he doesn't hide cats – then followed us.

"The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me, but since it's traditional you came anyway. It's rare that you bring someone with you. Is he your successor? You're arriving at that age, aren't you?" Oh, how I love to mock him.

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything!"

"I don't particularly care if he knows or not but, if this relationship is exposed, they're the ones who will get into trouble, isn't that right?"

I turned to lead the way but I jolted when I heard the door slam shut. I turned back to be greeted with Sebastian's nervous face. "My apologies, the door was open so..." he trailed off. Can it be those two...?

"Go repair it if you cannot shut it correctly."

"Yes." he answered but I didn't miss the menacing aura as he whispered to the...door...?

"Ah, this is such a magnificent corridor!" Aberline wondered. "There are so many paintings."

"She actually uses such morbid painting for decor! This is indeed the nest of a devil!"

"She?" he asked surprised, but he quickly got distracted when he saw a picture. "This is...isn't this Ophelia from Hamlet? This artist is...Millais, isn't it?"

"You are correct. Are you a fan of Pre-Raphaelites?" I asked.

"Yes. The emphasis on the colours brings out the feel..."

I heard the curtains being dragged, but I ignored them to distract the guests.

"It seems he understands it."

"Isn't thinking seriously about one's successors a good thing?"

"Even if he understands painting he's still only half-trained as a detective..."

"Sorry..."

"That's strict."

"Everyone please come this way." Sebastian called. "Dinner will be ready soon-"

"Heeey Ciel!" no, not now! "I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card ga-mmph!"

"Just now I thought I heard a voice."

"It's your imagination."

Suddenly the door next to us swung open, with Agni behind it, then everything went black. So he managed to make it in time.

"What?! What happened?"

"It's pitch-black! How scary!"

"You bastard, you're a detective, aren't you embarrassed?"

Light flared up illuminating Sebastian's face. "My apologies. It seem the lights have gone out."

"The wind or something Sebastian?"

"Yes. Not the wind but 'or something'...Let us move on this way to the dining hall."

* * *

"Now then, that everything has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?"

"That's right." Randall agreed as he pulled out an envelope from his breast-pocket and handed it to the tray Sebastian offered. "I never want to visit this sort of eerie doghouse."

He brought it to me and I opened it. "Well...That degree of case is this kind of thing?"

"That's!" Aberline gasped.

"The Lord Successor doesn't know yet? The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the doghouse."

Aberline snapped his head back to his superior in disbelief. "In general, the Phantomhives are secret committee that carries out special duties." he explained. "Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget."

"The matter of fact is..." I explained "We cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police. On paper it could be 'reward money'. It's the same as a police dog."

"That can't be! Isn't that as though it's bribe money-"

"It isn't as though. It's genuinely bribe money." I smiled darkly. "It's a long-standing tradition...Now to commemorate the today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne. Won't you celebrate with me?"

"But the culprit still hasn't been arrested-" Aberline tried to object but Randall cut in. "That's enough Aberline. If Her Majesty and Phantomhive say it's over, then the culprit no longer exists."

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a very anxious Agni. "The truth about the" That idiot wants to uncover me?! "The case is, I..." But a well-aimed headshot silenced him.

"My. I apologize." Sebastian said nonchalantly. "Are you all right?"

"Aah, I'm hungry." Soma entered growling. "Before they find me, I should-" Our eyes met. Stillness.

Well...SHIT!

"Who are these people" Randall asked suspiciously. "They're Indians?"

"Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss." Sebastian said. "These two are..." he didn't finish the sentence urging me to come up with a lie.

I sighed in defeat. "This is the prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant, Agni. They're good friends of mine who are staying here while they study English culture."

Soma blushed. "Ciel!" he squealed closing me in his embrace. "You finally admitted it! You really think of me as a friend! ...Yet."

"Who's a frien-Guah!" I snapped at him while trying not to choke.

"It hurts stop it!"

"Ciel~"

"Yet?" Aberline asked confused.

Soma straightened with me still in his arms. "One day I marry her." From the reflection of the tableware a saw a flash of red.

"HER?!" Aberline shot up pointing at me.

"Huh, so you wood this poor soul with sweet words here." Randall cheekily.

"Don't worry Lord Randall, I'm sure someday you'll find someone who can bear your nature." I shot back with an evil smile. Fury burned in his eyes, but out of pride he wouldn't let it show.

Sebastian interfered before this evening led to disaster. "To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please, let me offer this as congratulations."

"Then," I huffed. "For resolving a conflict again."

"Cheers."

* * *

"I'M SO VERY SORRY!" Agni cried kneeling before me with his idiot master, obviously doing their best not to wet their pants. Females can really be scary. Expecially if she's me. "If Sir Sebastian hadn't stopped me, then..."

"If you turned yourself in a place I'm not connected to I couldn't care less! As it is I'd be caught up in it too!"

"That's right Agni, don't trouble my future wife!"

"I'm no one's future wife!"

"And you're forbidden from turning yourself in! That's an order!"

Agni opened his mouth to object, but he knew he couldn't oppose a direct order. He sighed in defeat. "Jo ajha."

"Then, since we've received permission from my beloved Ciel to stay here, let's go to bed~."

"...Fine. I'll let you stay at my manor. However! People who don't work cannot stay."

"Work? Me, a prince?"

"Indeed. In return I will pay you." I had to hold back a snicker as I watched his eyes light up. I have to admit it was a cute displa- Did I just use the word '_cute_'? I shivered. This was really unlike me. "In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents, correct?"

"That' right!" he cheered. "What should I do?"

"Let's see...How about managing my townhouse in London with Agni?" Yeah that was a good idea. But this won't be enough. I held back another snicker. Those lessons Sebastian taught me about proper ladylike behaviour come in handy now. I opened my eyes wide with a soft expression and voice, batting my lashes innocently. Sebastian didn't miss the sudden change in my demeanour. "It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?"

"I'll do it! Leave it to me!" Heh, so it did work. With this things will finally quiet down.

"But can I have some...earnest?" he asked.

"Umm...fine..."

"But could you close your eye?"

"What for?"

"I have a – judging from the locals' attitude – indecent tattoo on my-"

"Ok, I get it." I sighed and closed my eyes. I patiently waited for him to get his wallet – or whatever they had – but I realised that something was wrong. I sensed extreme resentment from Sebastian. Was the contract permitting me to feel what he did? Have I developed instincts or simply his facade cracked? No definitely the former. If Grell wasn't around, or the servants hadn't messed up something he wouldn't – shouldn't be angry. I also sensed a pair of hands resting over my own. I cracked my eye open to find out what had happened, but it instantly widened when I realised the situation I was in. Soma pouting his lips closed eyed, inches away from mine. I screamed - an octave higher than usual – in shoch, fury and confusion, grabbed his arms and jerked his chin away with my foot. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The three servants broke in. "What happened?!" They demanded. When they realised what Soma attempted Finny paled, Meyrin passed out with a noseblees, mumbling something about how romantic this scene is and Bard's face reddened in anger. He suddenly yanked him off me and stood between us. "I have warned you not to touch her, didn't I?" he growled threatingly. "And that's your fault!" he accused pointing at a shocked Sebastian.

"Mine?" Sebastian asked taken aback.

"Of course it is yours! How are you taking care of the Young Mistress?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me mistress?!"

"You should know that at this age boys are interested in girls and a pretty lady can make them mad, violent and possessive! Just what are you thinking dressing the Mistress in clothes that expose her legs like that? You know that the changes will start soon, and from that point you can't hide the truth anymore! Stop deteriorating the Mistress' attitude to herself!"

"Deter- Just what are you talking about? The Master ordered me to do not treat her as a 'helpless little girl'. And as there are hardly any business women, there are no appropriate clothes for business women, so the Master stuck with men's wear."

"Then what are you paying Nina for?! Isn't she a fashion designer?!"

"We have tried but the outcome was...everything but appropriate." I shivered as I recalled that outfit. The vest hugged my waist too tightly and pushed my boobs up, so they seemed bigger than they actually were and the skirt... it not ended at my knees, no, it only covered my mid-tight. It barely covered my undergarments.

"Get that woman's phone number!" Soma whispered to Agni.

"I hear you perfectly, Soma."

* * *

"What a splendid job of cleaning things up, Young Master." Sebastian complimented. "It's wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?"

Yes, thanks to the circus we could put an end to that meaningless dispute. Bard had lost it for now, but I could see that he hadn't given up yet.

"From today on, the Young Maser and I will be staying in London for a little while." Sebastian announced. As he packed Bard stepped next to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Be careful with him Master. I don't like the expression he's wearing around you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't really know, it's like...he would want to devour you."

I frowned. Devour me? He surely doesn't want to violate our contract. He enjoys this lifestyle even if he doesn't say it. "Alright." I reassured him. "I'll pay attention to it."

"Take ca~re!" Finny cheered.

"Be careful~~" Meyrin sniffed.

Tanaka just said his usual 'Ho ho ho' line.

I was halfway entering the carriage when I turned around to look in their eyes. "You guys, while I'm gone, I leave the house in your hands."

Their face lit up. "Yes, My Lord!" they promised.

I entered the carriage with Sebastian following me. He shut the door and the chauffeur set off. I saw the servants waving me off and I nodded in response. When we were out of sight I glared at Sebastian. He apparently noticed it and asked me:

"Is there something wrong Young Master?"

"Indeed there is. I think I have already warned you to keep your nature in check. Bard is growing suspicious."

His face was emotionless, but I could tell that he was squirming inside.

"What did he tell you?"

"I recite: 'Be careful with him. I don't like the expression he' wearing around you. It's like he would want to devour you'."

Sebastian frowned. "My Lord, you can't possibly think that I want to ignore the contract."

"I know that no matter how hungry you are, you would never oppose your aesthetics. I just simply want you to control yourself. Expecially your anger."

"So you did notice." he murmured.

"What triggered your wrath?" I asked curiously.

He casted his eyes down and frowned. He looked like he was struggling to find the correct words to express himself. He looked out the little window. When I believed I wouldn't get a proper answer he finally talked.

"I just don't like it when others are trying to steal my contractor."

I hummed in reply. So even a demon, the source and spreader of vices doesn't approve of violating contracts. Especially if the method is regarded as sexual harassement. But he shouldn't worry. Just because a hormonal teenage guy hits on me it won't break the contract. Even if I know I should be angy, I'm not.

I remember how close his face was. His warm breath tickled my skin and his exotic smell flooded my nose. I don't know why I panicked back there. He may be a pervert, but I doubt he would want to hurt me. But I'm curious how far he would have gone if I hadn't stopped him. A small peck on the lips? No, as horny as he is he would...What would he do? It only downed on my now that I do not know of such things. I don't really meet anyone of my age – and genre. And up until now my curiosity towards this subject hadn't emerged. I didn't ask, so Sebastian didn't bother to tell me yet.

Also, Sebastian hadn't behaved like this before. I suspect he doesn't like Soma. I snorted. Probably he would have liked to be the first to embarrass me with how the boys might behave in front of a girl. But as content as I am with his missing smirk, I don't like the heavy aura he emits, since he's too close. I must lighten up the mood it seems. How unlike me.

"And on the subject of devouring, if you dare to do it before my wish is granted, then I'll haunt you."

He chuckled. "I would like to see you try." he challenged.

"Are you questioning me?! I'll aggravate your cheekiness! I'll pass my cat allergy on you!"

He snickered, maybe he looked a little relieved, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that a sensitive subject had been overlooked. But I was helpless what it could be.

_Well here it is. I hope you all liked it :). I know that it's shorter than usual – barely over 3000 words – but it's compact. Feel free to share your opinion in reviews about the story, I'm really curious what you think about this story. Also thanks for ranking me as favourite Narutopokefan and SangLeGuira, I'm glad you like it. Until next chapter :)._


	5. Chapter V - That Master, Undercover

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

Chapter V – That Master, Undercover

After collecting data from the police we took a visit to the Undertaker. It took hours to get information from him – mental note: let Sebastian take care of Undertaker – but he challenged me and I couldn't back out. Particularly because I can't stand being seen as a weak child, not to mention Soma's constant nagging of me being helpless and call him 'my love'.

But when I found out that he hadn't known of such things I felt like crashing a gravestone on his head.

We arrived just in time to the circus. We occupied our seats that were in the back. As expected from Her Majesty, she made sure not to be seen.

Everyone settled down and waited for the start. The light gone out, only one spotlight illuminated the orange-haired ringmaster. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus." he greeted us and started juggling. "My name is Joker. If you'll look here-Whoops!" The balls fell on his head, but he immediately continued the show. "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man...The show of the century begins!" The crowd gasped as they regarded the huge man breathe out the fire.

"Next is our gasp-inducing flying balco!" From the two kid the attention focused on a guy who threw daggers at a girl who was dressed in- What the hell? It's very similar to the underwear Nina designed to me to wear under that 'womens' business suit'.

We inspected it thoroughly but nothing was out of ordinary.

"And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer! For this act we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theatre-going was a waste of time." Sebastian suddenly stood up. "What is it? Did you find somethi-"

"That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat!" the ringmaster said pointing his skeleton finger at Sebastian. "Please step onto the stage!" Sebastian's face remained emotionless and stared intently. "Now, come on down!"

He glanced at me mutely asking for permission which I granted. He descended the stairs and stepped in the ring.

'This is our chance to contact them. The mystery case where children disappeared one by one. The only clue to the truth of the situation is this circus. Making contact with them is a success, but with these spectators…How in the world does he intend to investigate?'

"Now sir, could you lie down over here?" the ringmaster asked kindly. "Ah?" his eyes widened in disbelief as Sebastian walked past him, crouched in front of the tiger and cupped its fluffy cheeks.

"Ah, such round eyes…" he sighed as someone in love is able to do.

'CRAP! TIGRES ARE CATS!'

"I've never seen such soft, vividly-stripped ears…How lovely." He continued as he flexed the creature's cheeks. I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed…Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming." He stated as he inspected the feline's paw.

The only problem is that the feline didn't like the ministrations so it sunk his fangs in his head. The crowd gasped in horror.

"Betty!" a black curly haired woman shouted and swung her whip. "Let him go!" Yeah, even if I wished something like this to happen, he likes it too much!

Even bitten Sebastian managed to grab the whip before it landed on Betty. "She did not do anything wrong." He said calmly as he retracted. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that…" he smirked mockingly as he lifted the end of the whip to his lips "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to tame her." He gasped as the tiger bit him again, now from behind. Panic settled in the audience but it didn't affect him, in fact it amused him further. "My, my, what a tomboy."

I didn't believe my ears. Sebastian has never used such a tone. It sounded really close to a love-struck, tender male. Everything that's not Sebastian. I don't know why but this side of him...had captivated me.

* * *

"And who said you could go that far?" I asked furiously.

"My apologies." He answered dazed. "I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read."

"What are you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessar- Acchoo! You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!"

"There you are! Hold on a sec!" we heard the ringmaster's voice. This time he wasn't using the fancy upper-class vocabulary. "You in the tailcoat!" he shouted waving at him as he caught up. I quickly hid behind one of the tents to listen to their conversation. "I'm really sorry for earlier."

"No please accept my apologies instead." Sebastian replied.

"I was surprised 'cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger. You okay from the bite? Anyways we've got a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check on you. C'mon round to the back."

Sebastian stole a glance to me and I nodded. He smirked. "In that case, I will."

"Right this way."

* * *

"Haa?!" I asked in disbelief. "Why did it end up going in that direction? What have you done?"

"..."

"I don't want to know, huh?"

"..."

"Just answer the first question: Why did it end up going in that direction?"

"You say 'why' but-"

"I mean-" I cut him off before I was cut off.

"CIEL!" Soma greeted me. "You're late! Are your plans for the day over? Teach me how to play chess today 3!" (Note: 3 = heart. Just to evade a misunderstanding.)

But unlike his wishes we ignored him.

"When did I give you that order?"

"Is it a problem? In that case-"

"What's up Ciel, that's a really sour look!" Soma whined. "You should at least greet me with a smile!"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped at him. "I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW, SO SHUT UP!"

I stormed away ignoring his pouting and mumbling something about 'too bad there were no tickets left, we should have gone together as a date'.

Sebastian and I went up to my room to discuss things further. I started undressing myself, starting with the pins that cut in my scalp a little. "What I'm saying is why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus?!"

"You were not signed up for the circus, you were signed up to the entrance test." he answered locking the door.

"Just you infiltrating it is enough, isn't it?" I asked as I undid my cravat. "Living in a tent, what a joke."

"Would that really be alright?" he asked smirking. "Me living according to my own free will, rather than your orders?"

I really wanted to slap him for this comment, but that would only confirm my loss. An idea flashed in my mind and I smiled and betted my eyelashes – absolutely not – innocently. "Oh, would you miss me?"

His smirk froze, he blinked trying to process the shock. My smile turned that of an evil one, signalling that I was only pulling his leg. "I know that your entrance will be granted but I can't perform such things." I returned to the main topic. "Even if I could they have all a circus can: ringmaster/juggler fire-eater, tight-rope-walker..." I trailed off. "My only chance is to use tricks or-"an idea struck me. I smirked. "I think I found loophole."

* * *

The next day Sebastian arrived with two luggages.

"And the guy you wanted to introduce us?" I heard Joker's dulled voice.

I could practically _hear_ Sebastian's smirk in his chuckle as he carefully balanced it on one arm as he undid it with the other. When I heard the click of the undone lock I gracefully stretched my limb out of the luggage and waved at the stunned circus crew (Note: Box-chan XD). The only way to get in is to do the unexpected. I was really proud of myself that I could come up with this **without** Sebastian's help. The many years of ballet and majorette training had its effect after all, I became really flexible. "Hi."

"A contortionist!" Joker wondered. "Impressive!"

He turned to Sebastian. "You really brought a cute kid." He glanced back to me. "Are you a girl?"

"Yes, my name is Meyrin. I was a maid at the manor."

"So" Sebastian asked. "What do you think about her?"

"Not yet! She hasn't done something real important. A bigol' SMILE!"

DAFUQ? "Wha?" I asked in disbelief. I felt the luggage shake as Sebastian tried to restrain his laughter.

"C'mon~! Smile~!" he encouraged me.

I shook as I tried to collect all my power to give the ultimate smile. My eyes instinctively closed as I smiled with as much affection I could squeeze out of my withered heart. I waited, waited and waited, but I couldn't hear anything. My smile shrunk and I opened my eyes to know what in the devil happened – no pun intended (okay it was).

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched the blushing boys – and girls – practically drooling in daze. Even Sebastian was taken aback. This like-a-lady attitude was super effective.

"~So cute~" the one with that strange hat mumbled.

Maybe too effective.

* * *

"Everyooooone~. From today on, we have some new friends." Joker announced excitedly. "Newcomers 'Black'..."

Sebastian took off his top-hat. "I'm Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook beside him nervously. How come he could keep his uniform? Okay that's understandable, mine were tattered and not the least elegant but to wear THIS?

I was wearing a pin-striped high-collar shirt with dark blue cravat, a dark blue vest that squeezed my breast up – in my point of view it looked like they wanted to jump out – and wearing extra-short dark blue shorts fixed by suspenders, and different patterned lace thighs that were also fixed by suspenders. Not to mention my flittered hat on my hair that was in resting on my left shoulder tied by a blue ribbon. At least the boots were alright.

"Also this one is" he pointed at me "Smile!"

I almost freaked out. "Smi-"

"Let's get along well everyone!"

"Come on Smile, greet your elders." said Sebastian. This bastard was enjoying it!

"It's" I stuttered. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Come on, smile Smile! Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area. Follow me." he instructed as we followed him. "First, these're the tents you'll sleep in. It's where the backstage workers an' newcomers – the second tier member – live. 'Bout two or three people share a room." I inwardly cringed how untidy this place looked. "An' that's the mess hall and the storeroom. S'an important part of the new recruits to provide the grub so good luck! The centre one in this area's the first tier tent. An' the most central one's the main cast's private tent."

"Private?"

"S'a private room you get if you're real good. Ah, an that's Snake's tent so stay away from it for your own good. There're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld." We exchanged glances with Sebastian. "Snake an' his friends are still shy, y'know? Careful with their poison you two."

"By the way" he asked as he turned to me. "What happened to your right eye, Smile?"

"Eh?" I instinctively put my hand over it. "Ah...This is...There was an accident..."

"Is that so." he put his – fake – hand to my face. "So young, but you've been through a lot." He smiled at me warmly.

I looked at him in disbelief, I didn't understand it. He doesn't know a thing about me, yet he is so kind, his eyes full of concern and tenderness. He was the first non-relative since my return who was this kind to me.

But Sebastian wasn't happy about this I could tell.

Joker of course didn't notice it, moreover, he pulled me in a comforting hug. "Everyone here's been through something so you'll get along well with 'em."

"Y-yes." I stuttered and he motioned me to go in front of him.

"Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" Sebastian asked.

"Hm?" Joker asked somewhat distracted, but he quickly composed himself. "S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Sebastian retored.

"Yea, but Snake's still a new face. His snake-charming's none too shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member."

'Still knew? Could it be that he's the one behind all this? If he has huge snakes too, then the children probably...'

"The perks are much sweeter if you are a first tier member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That' the reason everyone's working hard to compete to be a first-tier member. " He led us to the biggest tent. "This's the practice tent."

There were a lot of members, all practicing different kind of tricks.

"Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and-"

"Joker!" a female voice interrupted us. It was the animal tamer, Beast if I recall correctly. "It's almost your turn."

"Yes'm." He waved us and left. For an instance Sebastian's and Beast's looks locked and the woman frowned at him and left. I wonder if she's still angry for spoiling her performance. Or Sebastian managed to get on her nerves when was in the first-aid tent. Then she looked at me too inspecting me to head to toes. And if that's possible she frowned at me more intensely.

"Go ahead an' go all out, you two!" Joker shouted and they left.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Probably jealous."

"JEALOUS? What for?"

"Young Master, that Joker" he said with venom evident in his voice "was all over you."

"All o-What? He just expressed his sympathy towards me that's all. Now back to the topic and help me warm up."

I started with stretching my arms and warming up my torso then sat on the ground to work my inner-tight muscles. Sebastian kneeled behind me and presses my bottom to the ground as I opened my legs wider.

"To enter the private tent, we have to become first-tier members? If it's you poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are there or not." 'Anymore' I added mentally.

"They are not."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night or during today's tour."

I stood up backing him and linked our arms.

"Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You haven't thoroughly searched every nook and cranny."

"That's right" Sebastian smirked as he lifted me up, pooping the joints of my spine. "There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presences."

"Don't say such unlucky things." I ordered as I mirrored Sebastian's movements but only with difficulties. Damn, he was heavy! "She wishes for the children's safe return."

"Understood. By the way instead of sensing the children I-"

"Hey!" Dagger cut in. "Don't stretch so sluggishly you guys!"

"Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" asked one of the members.

"Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and observing practice."

"Well, sorry" I answered. "But I have to take my time warming up. As a contortionist I can't afford myself to get injured."

"I see." he hummed in reply. "But you gotta decide your program. What do you want to do?"

"Well my performance is not that spectacular, so I need to make it flashier. I was thinking about handstanding while archery with my leg or some magical performance with Black."

"Then I'll be earnestly teaching Smile archery. What about you Black? Planning to do something else?"

"I don't particularly have preferences."

"You've got good reflexes don't you? If there's anything you see and looks like you can do it give it a try!" he encouraged and Sebastian rushed without second thought.

"Yes. First is" he said as he grabbed a horizontal rod "flying balco!" Wait what? When did he get up there?

He jumped down and landed on his soles. "Next, juggling!"

"Pole climbing! Passing through fire! High wire! Trampoline! Next is Sword Eatin-"

"Enough! Enough!"

"Amazing! Way to go Black!"

"Hey" I whispered. "Act a little like a new-"

"C'mon honestly! Another super newcomer's appeared?"

"I won't lose you know!" I heard an oddly familiar voice. I looked around to confirm my suspicion.

"See, he already has an eye on you."

"Another?" I asked.

"There's this amazing who just joined. Look ever there!" he pointed upwards. I followed the direction and saw what I didn't want to.

"He was some sorta government worker and he's totally serious, see. Hey, come down for a sec, Suit!"

As he noticed us his calm expression turned in a frown and sighed. "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it. Honesty." Suddenly his weapon shot out between us and it was stopped by the ground. Sebastian stepped before me and covered me protectively.

"I did not think we would meet again. What did you come to fish around this time?" he asked as he descended. "You devilish fiend!"

"De...vil?" Dagger asked shocked.

This is bad! Sebastian's true nature has been...

"Even under the best of circumstances , in this time of Grim Reaper shortages...With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule."

"Grim Reaper...You..." Dagger retored.

"No, this is-" I tried to object but then came the unexpected.

"Give it up forehead!" Dagger laughed as he slapped the Shinigami's forehead. "You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking."

I sighed in relief.

"Since the first time he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like 'How about this soul'. He's a hardcore occult fan!"

"Though they're not actually jokes." the reaper murmured.

"I'll introduce you. These guys just joined today. The small one over here is smile. The big one is Black. Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!" he patted their shoulders.

"Sorry, but there's no way I get along with this savage beast." he said as he walked away.

"'No way?' Circus is about teamwork."

"Why is a Grim Reaper in a place like this?" I asked.

"A Grim Reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare. Now we know one thing for sure."

There's something in this circus after all.

"It seems like there could be some value sounding him out. Sebastian-"

"Hey, what are you doing Smile?" asked Dagger as he pulled me in a hug. "You gotta practice so you won't lose to Black! Practice!" he said as he dragged me away. "I'm gonna teach you the secrets of archery."

* * *

Before we actually started training Dagger asked me to search for 'Suit'. I exited the tent and found the Reaper and Sebastian on the verge of fighting.

"Hey!" I interfered. "Stop it right now, we'll get throw out!"

"I'd rather dispose of this scum thank you."

"Yes, Master I'd really like to get rid of this annoying obstacle myself."

"I do believe it is the best for you two Mr. Spears."

"How so?" the Reaper asked.

I smiled and uttered the two words that ensured my victory. "Grell Sutcliff." They both froze and looked at me in horror. It works pretty much like Check Mate. But I continued the assault to be sure. "I wonder what would he do if he knew the two object of his..._adoration_" they cringed at this "were here. And if the two of you did fight, there would surely be blood that would only fuel Grell's..._desires_." they shivered in disgust.

"And you call me demon..." Sebastian murmured.

"By the way, that noisy knife-thrower is calling."

"So this is what you mean under high-quality souls? Honestly demons are-"

"You." I cut him off. "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it. It's good you were joking earlier, but not being able to blend in with humans is far worse than even that vulgar Grim Reaper."

"Really, we shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep doing the same to ours?" Sebastian asked.

"I' m grateful, since I do not wish you lot to enter my field of vision."

"Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

He glared at Sebastian then turned to me. "Then, Smile. I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog."

"I don't want to hear that from some Glasses who can't even sneak in properly."

"It's not Glasses. It's Suit."

I turned away. "let's go Sebastian."

"Sir."

* * *

"Thank for waiting~ It's time for the new arrival's room assignments~ For fairness these are the results of a lottery. Smile's in tent 8. Here's your roommate." he said as he showed a red-haired guy with freckles. He smiled at me kindly.

It'll be tough to room with someone...

Somehow his smile melted away as he watched my breast.

"Umm, how old are you?" he asked deep in thought.

"13..."

"No way!" he said as he...groped my breasts so shamefully that everyone except the Reaper and Sebastian blushed. That bastard was laughing inwardly I was dead sure!

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I tried to yank his arms off me. "How come yours are this big when" he grabbed my hands and pressed on his chest to feel- "mines are this small?!"

Wait...HE'S A SHE?!

"Tell me how are you doing it?" she asked. "What do you eat? What do you wear? What exercises do you do? What is your secret? Do you massage them?! Which way? Left or right? Or the the two at once in the opposite way? Or he does it to you?" she asked as he pointed at a stunned Sebastian.

"Okay Freckles, that's enough for now. Anyway" Joker continued with still red face "Black's in tent 9."

"Seba-Black and I aren't rooming together?" I asked.

Dagger laughed. "Smile really sticks close to Black, huh."

"T-that's not it-" This is bad. If Sebastian and I are separated here, moving around is going to be..."Black and I should be together after all-" but I was cut off.

"Black's roommate is Suit!"

"Whaaa?"

"Black and Smile get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends. Besides it would be awkward if you girls slept with these guys."

"Let's all split up."

"Hey, um" I tried again.

"Good night~"

"It's nice to meet you Smile" the girls greeted me.

My arms flied in front of me to cover my tits away from view and more importantly reach. "Yeah..."

* * *

_Sorry if you find it too pervert, but it I don't want Nina to grope Ciel's tits. This time it's over 4000, to make up for last time. I await you reviews :)._


	6. Chapter VI - That Master, Acting

The warning is the usual, but I must write it every time. Just skip the text in italics.

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This fiction is just a way of amusing myself and express my view regarding the series. I do not earn any money out of it. I do it only for the sake of fun. Warning: charachters may act out of... well... character. Also I'm not a native English speaker/writer so bear with me and my spelling. Please enjoy and review._

Chapter VI – That Master, Acting

"Hey, can I take the top bunk?" Freckles asked halfway on the stairs.

"Go ahead. I think I prefer the bottoms anyway." 'I dislike climbing.' I mentally added.

"S'been on my mind for a while. You speak some pretty fancy upper-class English don'tcha?"

"Pardon? Really? It's probably because I'd been working in a house since I was little..."

"Blimey anyhoo, you just gimme a shout if there's somethin' you ain't ettin'! There's a long life of circus ahead of you. Oh righ', wanna 'ave some sweets? Them's from the popular Funtom company. What'd you like caramel, milk or strawberry?"

Oh my own products. "Well, um I'll take the caramel." This means I can't get close to those tents, doesn't it?

"By the way what is ya relationship with Black?"

"E-excuse me?!"

"I can say you two're pretty close. Is he ya bro'?"

"No, we are not relatives-"

"Oh, then you're kinda lovers?"

"LOVE-? O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh, but Smile yer stutterin'~"

"I'M NOT! He just took care of me after my parents died."

"..."

"What is it now?" She was all tear-eyed.

"I'm so sorry!" she screamed as she hugged me suddenly.

"Wha-?"

"I didn't wanna bring back bad memories!" She wept. "Don'tcha worry, we know what you've been through! We won't leave ya! NEVER!"

"Um...Thank you?" I answered reluctantly to the sobbing girl. Seriously these guys...

* * *

"-Ey! Hey!" Strange. The bed was moving. No, that's not accurate, I was shook.

"Uh-m, Sebastian?" I asked groggily rubbing my right eye.

"Whatcha talkin' about Smile?" Freckles said. "I said get up!"

I shot up and covered the contract seal.

"You're finally up. Newcomer 'ave t'get up early an' prepare breakfast! You ain't got time t' snooze!"

"Right!" I answered as I put on the medical eye-patch. I put on my pants, pressed down my breast with bandage then started working up the buttons up my shirt.

"You're slow Smile! I'm gonna leave you behind!"

"I'm going now!"

* * *

"What's with that outfit?" Sebastian chuckled. "It seems that you remain unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own."

"I was hurrying. Besides I know that you love it."

The smirk still remained, but somehow it changed. "How so?"

"As long as I'm naked you get the chance to be away from the mess the servants make. While you wash my body your mind gets cleared as well."

He hummed in reply. "Oh dear." He leaned to me and fumbled with the stings of the eye patch. "You are going to have a difficult time untying a dead knot on your own."

I felt the others stare on us. I acted without thinking. I turned around before everyone could utter a cheeky comment and I put on the super-mega-cute attitude I learned from Lizzy: lick your lips to make them glossy, bat your lashes, so your pupils dialate and speak an octave higher than usual and say: "Thank you, big Brother."

I could barely stand not laughing at the face he made, but I had to maintain the act. Looks like it worked, the other members 'Aah'-ed and occasionally I heard 'so cute' and a whimper next to me.

"So caring! What a great bro' you are Black!" said Freckles with teary eyes.

I sighed in relief. "Sebastian!" I whispered. "Don't treat me as your master while we're here. Leave me be."

"Understood. I shall at once." he answered. "So, big brother, huh?"

"Well, I can't say you're my servant, nor that you're my father – you look too young for that, and I can't be your wife, because I'm too young for that. And I doubt you wanted to play the role of my fiancé."

"But if you said that we could have been able to sleep in the same tent."

"You don't even need to sleep."

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy it."

"Fine, then next time I'll be your fiancée." I said as I walked away.

"Fiancée, huh?"

* * *

"I'm all sweaty! Why don't we go to take a shower Smile?"

"There are showers?"

"Yeah, there are. 'Cuz it's cold at night it's better to get in during daytime!" she said as he led me. "See? Here."

'Oh my-!' I blushed slightly at the sight of half-naked mans before me. To see such exposed men! At home I had only seen Sebastian's arm when he bathes me, and even that time he wears the gloves.

Half-naked men...Sebastian...Half-naked men... Sebastian... _Half-naked men... Sebastian... Half-naked men... Sebastian... Half-nakedmenSebastian... Half-nakedmenSebastianHalf-naked Sebastia-_

Wait WHAT? Where did that idea came from?!

_Half-naked Sebastian Half-naked SebastianHalf-nakedSebastianNakedSebastia-_

STOP IT BRAIN!

Wait. They are naked. They are men. If I want to have a shower I have to undress in front of-

"Shower...This is?" Please be not.

"Hey strip down!" she said cheerfully. "I'll wash your back!"

My back! Shit! She can't see the brand!

"O-outdoors in the dead of winter? With that water?" No this is not happening. I'm off. I turned to walk (run) away.

She sighed and grabbed my scarf to undress me. "If you just splash down and wipe yourself of immediately, you'll be fine! The aristocrats say that ice swimming is good fer you and it's all the rage now!"

She looked at my distressed face. "No worries the guys won't peep."

"I'll pass after all!" as I backed further.

"What? I said don't mind it."

"That's not that I me-" as I backed I tripped on a bucket and fell back pulling Freckles with me. Unfortunately all the water landed on us.

"Blimey! You even got me soaked fightin' back like that!"

"Would you please move?" I was quite irated by now.

"Geez, we're soaked so give it up already and strip." she insisted as she tugged the hem of my shirt.

"Wai-" panic started to settle in me. She won't stop. "Please stop that!"

"But you're gonna catcha cold like that! C'mon!"

"Stop tha-" but it was too late. From that angle I couldn't fight back. She easily lifted it up, then stilled. She saw it. _She sees it. She __**knows**__._

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"Smile!" She tried to stop me, but I didn't. I can't, I have to get out of here, away from here, away from humiliation as I clutched my shirt over my abused body and shattered pride.

* * *

I ran as much and as far as my legs could bring me. Soon I was worn out – I wasn't used to running. I hid behind a wagon and I dropped to the ground leaning to its wheel. I pulled my legs under my chin and hugged them with my arms to keep as much body-heat as I could and to hide myself from this world. But despite all efforts I was shivering.

Suddenly a warm and dry towel landed on my head. "You'll contact a cold. Let me give you a change of clothes."

"-nough."

"Yes?"

"Enough already! I'm going to feel like a queer if I continue to live like this."

"Oh dear. Are you surrendering already? You are quite lacking in endurance. To feel queer at such extent isn't like you Young Master."

"Not like me huh?" I asked back. "That's certainly so. It shouldn't be like me, the head of the Phantomhive family, to live like this. It infuriates me to no end."

"What if I may ask?"

"This game of pretend. They act like this when they are involved in such a crime."

"Which one bothers you?" the demon asked. "The fact that they are probably criminals…" he leaned down next to my ear "or that if you are right, you have to kill them?"

"You should know by know that growing attached to someone is not an issue. Even if that was the case I have a job to do, personal matters doesn't matter. You should know this by know, if you recall Jack the Ripper's case." I replied. Those words stung my heart, but if they are guilty I can't let them get away with it. "Now, let's bring an end to this."

He chuckled darkly. "…Yessir." And he started undressing me.

"Anyways, we just need to investigate the troupe's tents and we can go home."

"I thought that you were patiently aiming to be promoted to the troupe."

"I can't mention something that takes so long in this environment. My patience is at its limit."

"As for me I cannot go out at night since a Reaper obstructs me. Forcing our way through will be the easiest."

"Even if there's a Reaper here, we still haven't determined if they are perpetrators. So be patient. If that's what we're aiming for, we'll do it during the show, when all troupe members are out of their rooms." I said as I shook my head to evaporate the water droplets in my hair.

"First of all we need a way to shake off that Freckles who's stuck to us. I must move or else it will be pointless." As I exhaled I saw my frozen breath. It was indeed very cold out here. "Let's get back soon. I want to eat sweets while drinking warm tea."

"I shall prepare them for you when we return to the estate."

* * *

In the evening the show started. A lot of people came, all seats were sold. The troupe members hurried to make the finishing touches. Even if I was a new member tonight they let me to have a short performance. I changed my boots to black ballet shoe and started stretching. Ours was the second performance.

"No need t'get nervous Smile." Joker encouraged.

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Alrigh'. " he sighed. "It's your turn. Don't forget to smile Smile!"

"Yea..." I replied as I scooped in the luggage and Sebastian went out with it. There was a round table in the middle of the ring and Sebastian out me there. He opened it the luggage backing the audience and put his items out one by one. When he first turned away I stretched my limbs and knocked his hat over, then quickly retracted. Sebastian turned in my way to see what happened, but as he didn't see me – according to the act – he put his top hat back and unsheathed the sword. I repeated the prank and Sebastian thrust the sword in the luggage and the audience gasped. As he retracted the sword it wasn't bloody so he grabbed the luggage, turned it upside down and spilled the contents out: balls, handkerchiefs, cards. He turned away, backing the audience as he set the luggage down again and the spectators gasped as they saw me backing Sebastian, acting as his shadow.

He turned back to the crowd and started juggling. From behind I threw the balls one by one, but when there was no left, he grabbed my hand and threw me up as well, where I grabbed one of the strong silk curtains and started my performance. I twisted the curtains around my legs and moved as if I lacked bones.

Meanwhile, Sebastian did his little show. He started with smaller tricks and he closed with sword-eating. He bowed and left the stage.

Living with the opportunity I descended and continued the tricks on the round table. The finale was what I practised with Dagger: I kicked down the shoes and hit the target with archery by my legs while handstanding.

The crowd cheered, expecially the males. I bowed, then suddenly footsteps were heard. I snapped my head back, it was Sebastian's shadow coming near. I ran to the luggage, waved farewell to the audience, then jumped in and snapped it shut. Sebastian sighed in relief and came to the luggage, closed it, flapped his coat and disappeared into thin air. The claps were heavy like thunder for minutes, before Joker could finally continue the show.

I crawled out of the luggage to be surrounded by the others.

"Whoa, that was great Smile!" Dagger complimented. "You are something!"

"Thanks Dagger. Now if you excuse me I'd like to rest a little."

"Sure thing!" he smiled. "Here you go!"

"This is-!" He gave me a bouquet of rose burgeons.

"As a welcome gift and congrats for yer first performance." he said as he scratched his scruff.

"Oh thank you they are beautiful. Did Black receive a present too?"

"Well ya know it'd be strange if male gave male flowers, and I doubt he would like it. Instead we gave him the key to the tigers 'n' lions."

Now that made sense.

"Wise choice." I smirked. "Thanks for the roses again." I said signalling that I'd lake my leave.

"O' course. Only the most beautiful roses to another one."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Good night."

"Night to you too."

I retired to my tent to change clothes. "Hey, Fre-" but I noticed that she wasn't inside. I put the roses on my bed and quickly changed. I ran as fast as I could to Sebastian's tent.

"Sebastian!" he turned to me. "Her mark missed."

He was taken aback when I grabbed his suit. "We don't know when the next chance will come. Let's get through the investigating that tent now!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Black!" we froze by Joker's voice and turned back. He was holding that Wendy girl on his back. "Missy Wendy twisted 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in performance 'nymoor. So Black, please go out in 'er place. The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer."

Tche. This is bad.

"It'll be yer turn shortly so please git ready soon!" He begged then walked away.

"'Tis a pity Young Master. We'll have to wait for another chance." upon realising I didn't approve he thought I was spacing out. "Young Master?"

"We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there. I have time. The tough part is the venomous snakes. According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00."

I didn't miss the flinch when I reached to his to get the pocket watch. "You'll catch all of the snakes in 5 minutes from now, then appear in the show. Finish your debut at 19:50,and once you've gone into the back and released all of the snakes, you'll return for the encore. I'll investigate the rest! Let's go!"

"Yessir."

* * *

"This is the last one of them, isn't it?" I asked as I tugged at my scarf. The temperature dropped considerably. "All right, you go straight to the show tent. You'll be suspected if you're tardy."

"Certainly sir. I will be back at once." He replied as he left.

I walked to the first tent. "This tent looks quite austere." I noted. There were few belongings. Definitely a boy's room.

"Hm?" A framed photo caught my attention. "A photo of children? Are they from the troupe?" I noticed an old, somewhat familiar smiling face in the middle. "Who are you again...?"

I set it back to its place and continued rummaging. The tents' interior always differed, the only similarity in them was that picture of that old man and the troupe members.

"And here too." I stated. I was in Beast's tent right now. "Just as I thought, this man would be photographed together with them. Hm? The signboard behind them... 'Workhouse'...? "

_All o' us is from d'same place. _I recalled Joker's words. Does that mean everyone in the troupe camefrom the same work house? But where in the world is that workhouse? Is there something else that has it photographed better?

As I rustled through the clothes, suddenly I was shoved in the box with someone over me, and he closed the box. He squeezed his hand over my mouth as I tried to get away first. It was embarrassing to have someone between your legs, pressed up to your body like that. Then I recalled that the only one wearing gloves here is Sebastian or the Reaper. And because I'm in a contract, my life will end when Sebastian takes it, so he can't reap me before that, so the only one who this can be is Sebastian.

I stilled as I heard rustling noises from outside. From the corner of my eye, I saw Beast as she undressed. The hell! Those aren't tits they're milk tanks!

Sebastian carefully slid out one of her corsets and fortunately she took that one without discovering us.

When she finally left Sebastian opened the lid. "We made it in the nick of time."

"Get off me!" I ordered. "And get that hard thing out of my ass!"

He finally retracted and I checked the source of my discomfort. One of Beast's bra's metal-stiffener poked me. I angrily crawled out. Sebastian was oddly silent.

"I see." he hummed as I showed him the picture I found. "So you found something in that photograph, Young Master?"

"Yeah. Sebastian, do you notice anything?"

"You are right." he approved. "I have seen the same hallmark as the one on the signet ring recently."

"Signet ring? And Hallmark? You can see even small things like that?"

"Yes, I am certain this hallmark is..." he trailed off thinking "the same as the one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg."

"The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse...This man has my attention."

"Young Master, it's almost time. This will be all for today- Young Master?"

I took the watch out of his hand. "There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we do have 8 minutes. You head back so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes." I ordered.

"And what if they ask where you are?"

"Tell them I was feeling unwell!" I shouted as I ran away.

I quickly sneaked in Joker's tent and started looking around. Yet again I saw the old man in Joker's photo too. From how he's dressed he's either from the affluent class or aristocracy. Looking from his being photographed with the workhouse children, is he a philanthropist?

As I looked at his bed I noticed a piece of paper hanging out. "A letter...?"

I flipped it over. It was from 'Tom, the Piper's Son'.

"The Piper's Son? Like Mother Goose?" I thought as I pulled out the contents. My eye widened in shock. "Wha? This is...my name!"

A biography of me.

_So they I would come._

Rustling.

I put the letter back in its place.

Drat! The troupe members are back!

I quickly sneaked out and crouched behind the wooden boxes. This is bad. I went too far. I have to get back quickly to avoid discovery. As quietly as I could I took a step forward.

"Hey." I froze. _They found me_. "What're you doin' there?"

"Jeez."

The girl shot out and covered my mouth. "Don't move."

"Hey Doll, what are ya doing?" asked Dagger.

"Snake." she replied as she looked in my eye. She turned to the holding "A venomous snake was slithering about."

"Wah? Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside? You'd better put 'em away in your room properly now."

"I'm sorry my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world."

I heard the footsteps growing distant, only the girl stayed. She looked back at me and took my hand. "This way." she yanked me hard. "Hurry."

I tried not to look at her backside as she crawled in front on me. "Don't touch that rope." she instructed. She led me behind one of the tents and she peeked out. "It should be fine now since we came so far."

I huffed and coughed. This cold night air didn't do good.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"You still don't get it?" she sighed. "It's me. Me!"

Realisation drew on me. That voice-! "FRECKLES?!" I coughed.

"Why were you in there? Didn't Joker tell you about the venomous snakes?"

"I'M SORRY!" I cried. "I didn't actually steal anything today though. Please don't boot me out of here!"

"Today? You-!"

"Before Sebastian found me I was actually in East End, having to do all I could just to survive. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself! I was so hungry!" _Hungry for revenge_. "Things I didn't dare to admit even to Sebastian. Even though it was years ago, I still couldn't put on much weight." _The weight of my sins make me too heavy already_. "The mansion I worked for previously found out about it..." _Not one of my known abusers is alive_. "I-if I was driven out of here, I'd have to live on East End again..."

"So you didn't steal anything eh?" she asked.

"No I didn't! I swear to God!" _Lies._

"Oh, I have no choice then." she sighed. "It's okay. Anyhow I owe you."

"Thank you so much!"

"I think everyone has things about them that they don't want anyone to know...Besides...I did something bad to you today... So I won't tell everyone about this. But now we are even. However don't steal again no matter what!"

I casted my gaze down. "Yes."

"Um...Can I ask you something? Why does a first tier member like you share a tent with me?"

"Ah...I'M just not fan of private rooms. Staying with someone else seems to make me sleep better sometimes." she turned to me. "I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me know that you know I'm a first tier member."

"Of course not."

"Goodie! Then we can do girl things! Hah" she sighed. "You don't know how much I waited fer a girl 'bout my age to 'ang out with! We can polish our nails, flirt with guys, do shopping in London."

No good. "I'd rather not go to London. I don't want to be recognized...and it's full of memories I want to get rid of."

"I see." she hummed in reply. "Then we will keep what happened today our secret." she raised her arm.

"Okay." I shook it. She walked away waving farewell.

Even though she says it, there's no proof that she won't tell anyone. Humans have no scruples about lying. Including myself.

* * *

I angrily yanked the tent open. Sebastian looked surprised to see me and the Reaper paid no mind.

"Young Master."

"You" another cough. "You released the venomous snakes even though you knew I was still there?"

For a moment he looked surprised then he put on his trademark smirk "Yes." he admitted. "It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned. What's the matter? What's so wrong that you must make that face? Please don't worry so much. As long as there is the contract I will protect your life... If you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks the thrills. I thought the Young Master who is greedy for games would think the same."

"It's in bad taste that make me feel like throwing up, Demon!"

"It's an honour."

Cough "Well enough of that, I also found that piece of paper that has my name on it in Joker's tent. From what I saw they have my rank, my mansion's address and a simple personal history. The gender is-"

"You" I jumped as the Death Scythe landed next to me "are intruding on my personal property by three centimetres. Incapable of staying apart as you both decided...exactly like a dog and its owner."

"If I recall correctly you specified to 'keep an iron grip on him'. But if you so eager to play around with him you can have him all night." (Note: I know you caught the double meaning, but don't forget: girls are not enlightened about such things in this era before they wed. Even that time they were told to follow the husband's instructions, because they knew what to do – with the help of their maids and prostitutes. Enough rambling: all I meant that this is not a SebastianXWill hint. And Claude is definitely not their lovechild.) Before he could retore a cheeky comment I cut in. "Sebastian Let's go outside."

"Yes."

"So, the sender's name is Tom, the Piper's Son."

"Tom, the Piper's Son?"

"It's a character from Mother Goose. I have no idea what it means." Cough. It was so cold, someone would believe Hell froze over. "Also there is a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K."

"Then it's the same as I saw."

"All of these crests are recorded by the Heraldry." Cough. "No matter how many records they have, I know that you are capable of finding it with this information alone." Cough. _Strange_. The air is heavy somehow. "Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's son and me. I wonder how all these pieces are connected." Cough.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked mildly concerned, but I ignored. The coughs don't stop.

"Firstly, I'll return to the townhouse." Cough. It hurts. I clutch my chest.

"Young Master?" he sounded worried now. "What's wrong?"

_I couldn't answer._

The coughs grew more frequent and painful. I felt bile in my throat.

"Young Master!"

_No._

_Not now._

I fell to my knees and threw up.

He kneeled next to me, panic evident in his voice. "Young Master! What's wrong? Young-!"

"Smile!? What's wrong?"

The voices were dull, like I was underwater. My lungs and throat burned. Everything hurt.

"Hang on!"

The voices dulled further and my arms lost their power. I fell. Then nothingness.

* * *

Reviews please. I had a hard time finding out what the performance could be. Until next time.


	7. Chapter VII - That Master, Recovering

_Not native __writer, fic may contain spelling errors, do not own anything, possibly out of character, __**WARNING**__: dark themes. Enjoy and review._

Chapter VII – That Master, Recovering

I was awakened by distant sounds growing nearer. Two of them was Freckles and Sebastian, that was sure, but I didn't recognise the third one. I groggily opened my eye. Every part of me hurt, my lungs burned, my vision was hazy and my throat felt dry.

"Oh that's great, you've regained consciousness."

"Water." I muttered with my sore throat.

Sebastian smiled at me and reached out to me with a small pot in his hand. "Here you go." I eagerly welcomed the liquid despite the fact that it felt as if I was drinking fire.

"Smile. You've have bad asthma since you were very young, right?" the curly black haired man asked. "There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered."

This scene was familiar somehow...The was a Freckles stood there with a concerned and guilty expression and how the doctor instructed me.

Oh, of course. This had happened before. Only the with different people: the ones who were standing by the bottom of my bed were Mother and Lizzy. And the doctor was Aunt Annie.

"Rest until the fever and the coughing has stopped. Okay?" he instructed. "You guys should get going then."

I saw Sebastian sparing me a glance then he set off and I returned to my dreamless sleep.

* * *

I don't know for how long I have been sleeping. The first thing I noticed was that the rag on my forehead was dry, then I recognised warmth next to me. When I looked at the source I could hardly keep in the yelp that threatened to erupt from my throat. Freckles was sleeping next to me. Basically on me. And she was drooling. Now I'm the one with the sleeping problem.

I sighed. With my raspy voice I whispered in the night. "Come, Sebastian."

"You rang?" he asked playfully.

With my finger I signalled him to come closer. I didn't trust my voice and talking might wake up my neighbour. I pointed at my palm as a demand to give his to me.

"Sebastian. This is an order. You go to the crest office and found out who owns that seal. The crest office in London is, the England Heraldry College of Arms. At Edinburgh, there is a Scotland Heraldry, the Lord of Lyon. Waking him could cause too much trouble so I will escape in the morning. Come and pick me up."

Before I could write in his palm any further, he retracted it and asked for mine. "Yes, my Lord." He adjusted the blankets over my body. "By the way, I'll keep it a secret from Lord Soma that you have shared your bed someone other than him."

"We're the same genre, so this doesn't count. Maybe next time Sebastian."

He chuckled and left and I was off to dreamless-land again.

* * *

In the morning I awoke with the feeling of a hand on my forehead.

"Se...tian?"

He smiled at me. "Good morning. Your fever has lowered considerably, hasn't it? How are you feeling?"

"I wouldn't call it good, but it's better than yesterday." I said as I sat up. I glanced next to me. The spot was empty. "Has she gone for breakfast..." I wondered.

"Have some water." he offered and I gladly took it when I noticed something was off. "What happened to your gloves? I can see your nails and the seal of the contract."

"I got them a little dirty."

"More importantly, I hope you carried out my request."

"Yes, of course." he answered as he lifted me off the bed. "There's no need for us to be here anymore. Let's go while everyone is having their meal. We can talk with ease when we get back."

He put on my socks and shoes then the coat and scarf. He lifted me up again, so my chin rested on his cellar bone. As we left the tent the Reaper was there. He didn't interfere as Sebastian walked past him. I coughed again and he patted my back.

"We've finished our business here, so if we'll excuse ourselves now."

"It's none of my business where you go with your master. Be my guest."

"I can move around with ease again." he said as we left. I rested my cheek on Sebastian's cellar bone again then I felt something was different. My sniffing has drawn Sebastian's attention

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I feel a woman's perfume on you...and blood...Next time when you get rid of someone get rid of the evidences too."

"Understood." he answered then added. "You did cause a fright."

"I thought I did a favour to you since your life lacks thrills."

"Touché." he admitted chuckling.

I smirked. "A demon with conscience. Finally I have a story to Undertaker to pay with."

* * *

"Ciel!" I groaned. Why did he have to yell so loudly?! "Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me. If you were gone any longer I would have had to send out a search party!"

Fortunately that didn't happen. And he hadn't seem my performance.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped at him before having a coughing fit.

"What happened to you? You look horrible." he asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Get out of the way."

"There's no way it's nothing. You definitely have a cold. Do you have fever?" he insisted.

"I don't. My temperature is fine!" I answered as Sebastian took me to my room.

"Liar!"

"I'm fine."

"CIEL!"

Sebastian closed the door shut, muting the voices from outside. He put me on the bed and started to brew water. "Young Master certainly has a lot of lies and secrets. Young Master didn't even tell me about the chronic illness she's had since childhood. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'd never asked so I never told you. Besides, it's healed already."

"Is that so?" he asked as he squeezed out the water from the towel. "It's still better to be careful. I'll read a medical book about asthma for next time."

"Is that aesthetics too?"

"I have to be able to react to any kind of situation as a butler."

"Hmp. More importantly report about your findings on the Heraldry College of Arms."

"Heraldry College of Arms..." he repeated. "You mean the owner of that hallmark. He's called Baron Kelvin."

"Kelvin?"

"Do you know him?"

"I'm not too fond of charity events so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances, but I did greet him at some parties my processor took me to. Anyway knowing his name is enough. Let's go."

"Yes, my Lord." he replied opening the door.

...Only to be thwarted by my Agni.

"...Eh?"

"Huhuhu, too naive Ciel!" Soma giggled. "Don't think you can easily get out of this townhouse whileit is guarded by me! You definitively have a cold. I, as governor of this mansion and your fiancée-"

"WE'RE NOT TOGHETER!"

"as your _fiancé_ I can't overlook this!"

"Who's my fiancé?" I snapped walking past him. "Don't say such ridiculous things!"

"Agni! Don't let Ciel pass!"

"Jo ajna."

"Now listen here you" I growled as menacingly as I could. "I have a job to do! I don't have time to play your games!" Cough! "Get out of the way!"

"Your job is to lie in bed and be nursed at a hospital"

"I'm different from you! This much is-!" I tried to convince him, but I was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Master Ciel!" Agni shouted letting go of the door and put his hands on my shoulder. "Master Ciel, please return to bed! This kind of coughing is the characteristic of asthma, there's no way you're okay!"

I weakly batted his hand away. "Don't touch me so easily! Sebastian! Get these guys out of my sight!"

"Understood."

"MR. SEBASTIAN IS ALSO MR. SEBASTIAN!" Agni howled, clearly dissatisfied with Sebastian's nonchalant attitude. "NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE MASTER CIEL'S BUTLER?!"

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As a fellow butler..., no as your friend I'll say this: your master's body is your first priority! Even though it goes against orders, don' you think that considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped her? It's for my master to be bright and healthy that I would risk my life! Isn't that... what you would call a butler's aesthetics?!"

No! He found Sebastian's weakness!

"I thought granting my master's wishes was my job but...Certainly, you may have a point in that thinking too." he agreed.

"Why you-! Why are you being persuaded for, my orders are-?!"

"Now that's decided, then the patient will sleep." Soma said closing me in his embrace and yanking me back. "I'll nurse you personally~" he sang as he started to undo my buttons a little too eagerly.

"Agni, prepare rice porridge and a herb bath!"

"Don't jus-!"

"Understood."

"Ciel's butler can get her nightclothes and an ice pillow."

"HEY!"

"Yes."

Good thing that the bandages that covered my breast covered the brand to, but I still felt uncomfortable under his gaze. When he reached to unwrap it, I batted his hand away. "I'll do that myself."

"D'aww Ciel~ You need nothing to hide from me~"

Sebastian put my nightshirt on me and then I let the bandages fall. He scooped them up and threw them away while I let off my long hair. He pushed the thermometer in my mouth and I couldn't help sulking.

"Now you're at ease."

"I said I'm busy..." I sulked as Sebastian tucked me in.

"You already learned various things. Like they're saying isn't it okay to rest for today at least?"

He raised his hand and put it on my forehead. Due to the contract, he is able to bring my consciousness to surface and sink my mind into unconsciousness. Of course I don't let him do that often, I dislike the thought that someone is playing around with my head. But I knew that this time, he wouldn't obey be.

I already felt myself slip. "Ah, the fever is so..."

The last sound I heard was Sebastian's. "We'll do everything tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up to the dry feeling in my throat. I slowly sat up and reached for the water on the nightstand. But another hand had taken it before I could.

"If you need anything just say so." said Soma.

"I can take care of myself" I answered getting out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going? You mustn't get out of bed in this state." he said as he stood up and followed me.

"Just to the bathroom." I muttered. "Now let me have some privacy."

I flushed the toilet then crawled back to my bed. My head still hurt so much.

"Try to eat some." he put my lunch in my lap. I ate as much as I could, which was around half portion. He raised the spoon back to my mouth. "Eat more."

"I don't need to be fed!" I snapped. "And I'm already full."

"Just a few spoonful" he insisted. I sighed in defeat and accepted three spoonfuls then I squeezed my hand over my mouth and shook my head signalling that I would throw up if I forced down more.

I eased myself back in the bed and pulled the covers under my chin.

"Give me another blanket" I commanded.

"You already have four over you." he denied my request.

"I can't help it, it feels so cold." I answered as I nuzzled in my bed.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then he started undressing.

"What are you doing?" I demanded nervously as he climbed in my bed without this shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his torso. His baby-fat was long gone, leaving lean muscles behind.

"I'll warm you." he said closing me in his embrace. I tried shake him off, but he was too strong compared to my already weakened state. He pressed my chest to his and looked at me affectionately with his onyx coloured eyes. He looked long in my eye then started reaching closer. My eye widened, does he want to kiss me again? I closed my eye nervously and waited for the impact

...That came in contact with my forehead. I questioningly looked at him."You're not in the state to do such things." he said softly.

I huffed in annoyance. He was teasing me again. I turned away backing him. "Idiot."

He chuckled and pulled my close again, my back resting on his torso. He soothingly rubbed my stomach. "You know you should eat more, you're too thin." I didn't bother answering. Sleep was calling and I could barely fight my heavy eyelids. "Just rest." he whispered plsnting kisses on my neck from behind, but I paid no mind, I was already asleep.

* * *

When I woke up Soma was gone

"Hn? Dark?" my mind was so hazy that I needed a moment to realise what I said. I quickly shot up. "What time id it now?!"

"It is 7:14 pm." Sebastian answered calmly. He was standing by my window. "You finally woke up."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded.

He put my negligee on my shoulders. "It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their master's health first."

"Huh?"

"Today's dinner is milk risotto with 3 kinds of mushrooms, with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Dessert is apple compote draped with yoghurt. Well then master" he raised the spoon up to my mouth "say aahhh."

I cried out in shock. I could hardly restrain the urge to hit the plate on his face and jump out of the window. "Just what are you trying to be?!"

"Ah, is it too hot? What a bothersome master to fawn over. Jeez." he blowed the spoon "I will cool it down for you."

"Stop it right now, that's an order! Grossing me out has its limits too! And why does everyone trying to feed me?! I' m not a bloody infant!"

"Master Soma said parents are things to fawn over completely and be nice to. Does it not please you?"

"Not at all! I don't need your fawning! I You're not my parent!"

"Oh, but I recall you said: 'he took care of me after my parents died'.'"

Well I couldn't deny that.

"Whatever, I had enough fawning for the rest of my life from that idiot."

He froze. "When did Lord Soma fawn you over?"

"Well, while I was sick he climbed in and wouldn't let go of me."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you let every upstart strangers to sleep with you."

"What the hell are you talking about? And more importantly how dare you use such a tone towards me! I'm the master, I do what I please, it's none of your business!" I snapped as I dug in my meal.

He sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Understood." He kneeled before me when I finished eating and started to change my outfit.

""By the way at about 4 I got a telephone call from Tanaka. It seems Lady Elizabeth is at the main house.

"What?! Why didn't you say that sooner?!"

"I wanted the Young Master to eat dinner with ease. And if you don't chew well, the nutrition rate will go down too."

"Hey, don't get carried away with the advice of the peaceful idiot combo."

"It seems Mistress Elizabeth has no intention of going home before seeing you. So it's for her fast return."

"Jeez" I sighed in frustration. "You've researched Baron Kelvin's house right?"

"Yes, seeing as there was plenty of time to do so. It's a place that's about one day drive by coach or railroad from London."

"If it's you we will be able to get there in an hour right? If it's an order. Let's end this quickly and return to the main house."

"Yes, my Lord." he answered as we left the room.

We were going downstairs when Soma appeared. "Ciel! Are you going out again?! And if you didn't heal-"

"Yesterday" I cut in "You nursed me when I was awake and asleep."

"Ah...Yeah." he answered eyeing me suspiciously as I walked in front of him. "Thanks to you I feel so much better" I smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

"Is that so? After all when nursing is good you really heal better! Will you reward me with a ki-"

"Yeah, so like that the healthy me is gonna go." we rushed past him. "See you."

"You fooled me Ciel! I'll remember this for when you come back!"

* * *

We landed with a dull thump in front of a mansion. "This is his mansion?" I asked as I was put down.

"Yes."

"How is it? Can you pick up any kind of scent?"

He frowned glaring at one of the chimneys. "Yes." He fixed his gaze on the door next. "I'm not sure if all of them are here. But it seems everyone is safe."

"Welcome to the home." The front door creaked open revealing an emotionless Joker. "We've been waiting for you. Earl Phantomhive."

"Joker..."

"Please come inside." he motioned. Sebastian shut the door close behind us. Joker smacked his fingers and fire flared up.

I gasped in horror at what I saw. Dolls. Very realistic dolls and their body parts scattered and tied together with black silk ribbon, represented in various unsettling position and the eyes...as if they followed you and glared in the depth of your soul.

"This way." Joker's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian whispered in my ear. "Kill him right away and rescue the children?"

"Wait. If the kids are still alive, isn't it better if we catch them red-handed? Also if we don't understand the situation or his goals completely, we can't report it to the Queen."

"Understood."

"Heh" Joker giggled. "Well, don't they say don' judge a book by its cover, you're a good example." he turned around roaming his eyes on my form. "That such a little body...lives under the names such as the 'The Queen's Watchdog', and 'The Evil Nobleman'."

He walked to a table and lifted a box, which he reached to us.

"Wear this." he ordered. I stole a glance to Sebastian and he nodded. So it was not a trap to kill me. I opened the lid cautiously and peeked in. It was a black dress that reached till my knee, a bluish gray jacket with silver buttons, a blue rose on its chest, black gloves and a pair of blue shoes.

"I do not wish to accept anything from an enemy." I objected.

"Do you want to know where the children are?" My eye narrowed at him. "Then obey."HE ordered and pointed at a screen. I glanced at Sebastian and he got the message. Joker waited patiently as Sebastian changed my clothes and tied my hair with a blue ribbon he found in the box. I hid my gun under the garter that was also included. As I stepped away from the scene I stole a glance at a mirror. I despised the fact that I had to look like this is this situation.

I stepped in front of Joker, waiting for him to finally lead me. Instead he roamed his eyes over me for a few minutes. He reached under his cloak and Sebastian steadied himself in case of a sneak attack. But instead of weapon he pulled out a bouquet of rose sprouts. Just like the one Dagger gave me.

"You know we liked you, even though we knew who you were and what you wanted. Dagger even tried to hit on you. And when you left it on your bed I thought I too might try but you were already gone." Hit on me? What is this, some kind of twisted love story?!

"It's useless." I answered coldly. "Do you think I such trivial matters as my feelings hinder me during work? I have a responsibility. Personal issues have no influence over me."

"That's hardship, Smile."

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities."

"Exactly." he shrugged and discarded on the floor. "You are a nobleman after all."

He put back his emotionless demeanour and opened the door in front of me. "We have prepared dinner for you. This way." He pulled out the closest chair and I sat down, Sebastian stood at my left.

"She has arrived." Joker announced.

The door opened revealing a man in a wheel-chair, face wrapped in bandages, with insane smile and mad glint in his eyes. Completely different from the Baron Kelvin I met years ago. On both of his sides were two emotionless girl pushing him in. His clothes were similar to mine. _So he offered the clothes to have the impression we dressed to each other_. "You came to see me Earl Phantomhive." he exulted. "Ah, it's like a dream! To have you so close to me! Though I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking this way." his eyes fell on the floor as he blushed.

"Are you Baron Kelvin?" I asked.

"That's right but it feels awkward to be all formal with you, my darling." I held back a disgusted expression, only my eyebrow twitched at the comment and I could see the colour drain from Joker's face. So he didn't know about that his 'Father' regarded me as his 'Mother' either. From what I saw it shocked and angered Sebastian too.

The door opened again and over a dozen of girl came in dressed as maids. I noticed to my great discomfort, that they had similar qualities to me. "For you, I have prepared a feast. The wine is from 1875, the year you were born. I might sound as I'm showing off a little."

Joker poured some wine in a glass then put it in front of me. He looked at me worriedly and I raised an eyebrow in response. Is his conscience surfacing _now_ of all times?

Sebastian took the glass and gulped some wine to inspect it. "It doesn't seem to contain any poison."

"I have no intention of touching food served by a rat so there is no need to taste for poison. Moreover...those children..."

"It looks like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info."

"Their appearance..."

"That's it" Baron Kelvin cut in. "Just merely having a meal, honey, you also feel bored right? Joker...prepare 'that' for me." Joker's eyes flickered in horror. "Eh? Bu-"

"Just do it." the Baron darkly ordered.

Joker sighed in defeat and what seemed like guilt. A spotlight flared up revealing children around my age standing in a line in clown clothes and masks. I couldn't help the goose bumps erupt on my skin. The whole situation was really unsettling.

Joker spun his walking stick in the air then hit the ground with its end. "Welcome Earl Phantomhive. Tonight I will accompany to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled."

The old man clapped enthusiastically while he was served by two girls.

"First we have a tightrope walker." It was one of the girls, holding a long stick in her hands. She stepped on the rope. "With no lifeline or anything, this is the real deal." Unable to keep her balance she fell head down and landed in front of us with a loud splat as hear head crushed.

"Wha?" Confusion, horror and disgust overpowered me at the sight.

Baron Kelvin clapped wildly and let out a devilish laughter reeking of madness.

Two kids dragged the corpse away and two other wheeled in a cage.

"Next is a wild animal tamer."

The door of the cage opened and the growling lion padded in front of a child holding a whip.

"A fierce lion will-" he was cut off by the crunch of bones and the whimper the child let out as the beast attacked him. If it was possible, the baron clapped and laughed more ominously.

"Next is a knife-thrower." A girl was fastened on a crucifix. The boy in front of him took aim and threw the knife. Seeing that it would strike her on the forehead I gave my order: "STOP IT SEBASTIAN!"

The knife stopped mid-air, a centimetre away from hitting the girl. Sebastian stood up and undid the mask the girl had revealing tired and void eyes. "Elley Nickson who disappeared in the Cornwall area. There is no mistake. As the Young Master expected. Kidnapped children are put into the show without any training. I see, this is just another way of enjoying a circus."

I stood up slowly.

"Sorry, so you don't like this method?" the baron asked worriedly. "Joker! Clean up right away!"

"I shall put a stop to this." I announced fury and disgust coating my every word. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal."

"Eh? What's wrong darling?" he asked worriedly. "This is enough for a report to the Queen." I stepped forward, with each step my shoe clopped on the marble. "Vulgar. Ugly. Perverted." I stopped in front of him. "The lowest form of human life is what I, the Whatchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!"

I reached under my skirt and yanked out my gun. In the meantime Joker lunged at me, Sebastian following him.

I was pointing my gun at this monster's temple, while Joker pointed a sword at my neck that he had pulled out of his walking stick and Sebastian squeezed the knife to Joker's throat with the knife he had caught in mid-air.

"E...Earl?" he asked in disbelief. "Joker!" he snapped. "Stop pointing that dangerous thing at the Earl!"

"But-" he tried to oppose but was cut off.

"You won't listen to me?!"

In the end he obliged.

"Baron Kelvin. Where are all the kidnapped children?" I demanded. He turned to me, eyes full of insane glee. "What!" I demanded as threateningly as I could.

"You want to see those children? They are in the basement. I can take you there right away." he offered as he took my unoccupied hand. I flinched but I remained. If I anger him, he might get them killed. And it seemed he didn't wish to harm me. "Besides there was something I wanted to show you in the basement."

"To walk beside you is like a dream come true." he cooed.

"Don't waste your breath. Just lead me where the children are quickly."

"Uh...I'm sorry...But I'm glad. Since that day, I have always regretted it." we stopped in front of a huge door. "Why couldn't I be at your side that day in that place..."

"That day? My side? What are you actually talking about?"

The two kids that pushed him down here, creaked the door open. "No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back. But I realised. If I can't turn it back, then I should do it once again. Look."

I realised in horror that I know this room. The altar, the pentagram on the floor, the cages and in them, the children. "It took me three years to prepare it. So let's redo it again honey." he said squeezing my hand gently. "Just like that day 3 years ago."

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but this chapter is already really long (4000+!). _

_I'd like to know your opinion so review please. Until next time:)_


	8. Chapter VIII - That Master, Parting

_Sorry , for taking so long, but this chapter was deleted when it was half-finished, so I had to re-write it. You can believe how mad and disappointed I was. And this week was really busy for me, lot of appointments. But to make it up for you it's an extra-long chapter over 6000 words! This is a double-long chapter!_

_Also I have other bad news: from the 13__th__ to 21__st__ I'll be on holiday in Italy, so I most likely there won't be new chapters until then. :'(_

_Warning: N__ot native writer, possibly out of character – but I do my best not to. Rated M for violence, gore and sexual themes, and some philosophy. Enjoy and review._

Chapter VIII – That Master, Parting

_Yeah, everything started that day 5 years ago._

"_Oh! Thanks for coming Mr and Mrs Baron Kelvin."_

"_Earl Barton. What a magnificent and wonderful evening this party is. I look forward to talking with you about philanthropy activities."_

"_So do I." the Earl laughed. "Oh that's right!" he started looking around, searching for someone. "I have someone I would like to introduce you to. Where did he go? It's weird. He was here just a second ago. Ah there he is!" said man heard us and turned to us. "Earl Phantomhive!" It was a tall and handsome man holding hands with his shy child, who inherited his hair colour._

"_Let me introduce you! This is Baron Kelvin."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you." We shook hands._

"_Here you should introduce yourself first." the Earl encouraged patting the head of his child affectionately._

"_Yes" he replied in a soft voice then looked me in the eye, his blush tainting his porcelain cheeks ligh-pink. "It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel."_

_I admired him in awe, but snapped out when the little angel hid behind his father._

_His father chuckled. "I'm sorry my child is a bit shy around strangers. Her health is poor so she doesn't venture outside much."_

"_Her?" I asked reluctantly._

_The Earl blinked in surprise then let out a small laugh. "Oh, yes. You know my Ciel is really energetic, never stops for a second. My little tomboy." he chuckled patting her head affectionately._

_The child abruptly let go if his father's hand and squealed in delight. Never have I heard such a beautiful melody. "Uncle Klaus!"_

"_Oh, Ciel!"_

"_Guten Tag!" she squealed. "Long time no see, you have sure grown a lot!"_

"_Klaus! You're back!"_

"_Vincent!" he hugged him. "Both of you are here today. What a rare occasion."_

"_Ciel asked me to come along, even though she hasn't recovered from her sickness yet." he admitted stroking his daughter's head affectionately. _

_The pair continued completely forgetting about me. _

"_He is a young man that loves charity events." Earl Barton said. "On Guy Fawkes' Day and Christmas Day he invites children to his manor from the orphanage to his manor. Baron Kelvin?"_

_I just couldn't really take my eyes off of those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising Moon floating in the sky. I understood at that moment. That these people were special people. Since then I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew. The true face of the evil noblemen. Underneath beautiful flowers there are thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose. _

_But after another encounter I realised. Special people can only be touched by other special people._

_I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted._

_She will also be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower...won't she? In that world of darkness would she become the only Great Cold Moon? Completely out of my reach? _

_NO!_

_I want to touch...her._

_I will become something else._

_It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me if that means I can have her._

_I will be beautiful and a beautiful life. I will be suitable for her. And then we start new, beautiful lives._

_But..._

"_I have something to report." Joker announced. "Last night someone attacked the Earl of Phantomhive and his family. The Earl along with his wife and daughter were killed." _

_The Moon was eliminated from my night too suddenly. Without her, what exactly was all this...My life lost all meaning, days passed and I might as well have been dead._

_And then one day..._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

"_SH!" the man shushed. "Your voice is so loud Baron!"_

"_Is it true?!" I asked ignoring him._

"_Yep. It's definitely the real Phantomhive girl. Our buyer just found him recently. I can't believe that the daughter of the Phantomhive family will be used as a sacrificial lamb." he snickered. "Everyone is ready. Baron?"_

"_I WILL COME ALSO!" I screamed the top of my lungs._

_The stolen Moon danced back into my night. And she was in my reach._

"_But..."_

"_No you can't! You just had an operation, you need to rest for at least a month!"_

"_Please I beg you!" I insisted clutching his clothes desperately. "Let me go also! Please!"_

"_No need to get so excited!" he backed out from my grasp. "I guess this time you just had no luck. Don't worry, we will give her extra attention to make up for your absence."_

"_Wait!"_

"_If you'll excuse me."_

"_Wait a minute! Please me to!" I moaned in pain as I fell out of my bed._

"_Father!"_

"_I will go!"_

"_Father it's impossible with your body like this!"_

"_Me too! LET ME GO!"_

"Even now I can't forget the pain I felt back then. Only I who gave up everything to meet you couldn't meet you. I wondered why must fate constantly separate us. After that day everyone was gone. All of them. It was you right Earl? You were the one that killed them. Ah!" he started shaking eyes glinting with madness. "I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only Cold Moon herself! Please I beg you! Let me be part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that day. Look I have prepared everything! The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece Earl, is you! Actually I intended to come and invite you myse-"

_Bang! _The bang of my gun and the splattering sound of blood. Everything...All of this was only to get my attention! To join this twisted family and be this monster's rib.

"FATHER!" Joker screamed. He undid his hand from his arm and lunged towards me. He ripped out a hidden sword of his arm. He roared in anger that was quickly replaced with shock as he realised his other arm, which intended to harm me, disappeared and he fell face down and screamed in agony.

Sebastian grinned in sadistic pleasure. "Please do not disturb my master."

"It hurts!" the Baron screeched. "It's so painful!" he crawled to my legs and hugged them tightly. "Please! I beg you, if you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day."

"The same as them?" I stomped on his head.

"Kneel down like a worm then...and beg the demon to do it."

"Please don't kill him!" Joker begged as he tried to crawl to me. "Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies we can't live on."

"And that's why...you kidnapped those children? You have obeyed this man in order to survive by sacrificing others?"

He hung his head down. "Yea." he admitted. "For kids like us England was a living hell. We didn't have money or the power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However Father, saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us arms and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it meant living in another kind of hell. I knew from the start that it was wrong but-"

"You are not wrong." I interrupted him and he stared at me in surprise. "You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Your hesitation and regret clouded your vision of the future and that's why you lost. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from. Today I just stole your future. That's all."

Joker fell back laughing. "Exactly! However, you will also have some important things stolen from you tonight." he looked in my eye with a wicked expression. "My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight."

I blinked in confusion then the meaning hit home.

_Elizabeth!_

"Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness have been killed! We circus members are professionals, we eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you Earl."

"Killed huh?" I asked.

"Yea, even your servants won't be spared."

"My servants?"

Sebastian's snickers interrupted our heated verbal battle.

"What's so darn funny?" Joker snapped at him.

"Just who do you think you are dealing with?" I clopped my stick on the marble floor. "They are servants of Phantomhive! They are the private army me and Sebastian picked for employment. To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride. Those are the Phantomhive family servants."

"A private army?"

"The Phantomhive household is a phantom that exist solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light."

"Those guys are pros, don't think you can easily-" he tried to object, but was cut off by Sebastian wiggling the knife from side to side.

"You're free to believe it or not however don't forget that these are capable people selected by me."

"Sheez!" he spat. "What we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme...We were only capable of playing one song. But if...if we had been born in another country. Ourselves...Our body...Wouldn't have been like this..." tears overflowed his eyes. "Like this..."

"Don't cry so shamefully." _No matter how much you cry, no one will help_. "Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Smile..."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." I said with a cold gaze. "And that alone."

"Sorry to make you wait for the supplement-"

We all watched the Doctor wheel in. His eyes widened. "Huh? You're...Black and Smile. Ah, I see." he abruptly stood up. "So what Joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have rumoured Queen's Lapdog."

"Doctor...Your legs...You're walking..." Joker asked.

"My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down. Baron Kelvin!" he screamed as he noticed his conditioned. "Ah, this is bad. How awful. And I have already met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible! It was lighter and steadier than wood, and more beautiful than mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something that no one had ever made before. However gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Indeed." Sebastian approved. "Your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese made bone porcelain tableware."

_Bones in porcelain...?_

"Ah, Black, you understand this beauty?! But I'm really sorry. Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"That's right. You said it was made from special materials?"

_Special materials..._

"Yes, yes. I can't get them anywhere else but here."

_Anywhere else but here..._

I froze and gasped in horror. "No way."

"This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No way." Joker repeated frantically before he gagged. "Wha-What did you see us...as-?"

"See I only get rejected like that." he opened the door of one of the cages and grabbed a girl by her dress. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are. But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an ambulance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron. Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to have the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there is no such thing as success without sacrifice." He dragged the motionless girl, who awaited her death and salvation from this hell, to a familiar altar and panic rose in me as I recalled a similar situation.

"Cow bones are fine but human's aren't?" he asked as he laid the girl on the altar. My breaths became uneven.

_Please someone..._

_Please._

"Who decided on that?" he asked as he raised a knife to strike down. Blood splattered.

_It doesn't matter who!_

_It doesn't matter how!_

_SAVE US!_

And I screamed. I gripped my head and wailed like a lunatic.

_Stop it._

I squeezed my hand over my mouth to keep the rising bile down, but it escaped between my gloved fingers.

_Stop it!_

_Someone. _

"Young Master." Sebastian's voice snapped me out of my trance as he grabbed my outstretched hand. "Is there something you are afraid of?" He pulled me in something similar to an embrace with a soft-looking expression. But I knew that he was just carving for massacre. "You're outside of the cage right now, My Lord." he tilted my face in his direction, his hand supporting my chin. "Come." Even though I knew I was facing my death, but I couldn't help relying on him. He pulled the string of my eye-patch to loosen it. "Call my name." he cooed. He leaned down to inspect my quivering lips that was mere inches from his. I felt his warm breath that felt like death as he removed the eyepatch off me. As if he was admiring his handiwork. I gripped his clothes and doted, as if gaining strength from repeating his name. "Se...Seba...stia...Sebastian...Sebastian..." My eyes snapped open while I howled my order. "KILL THESE GUYS!"

Blood splattered as Sebastian impaled the Doctor who quickly collapsed. I buried my eyes in his neck to look away as I hugged him tightly. Though I don't know why he picked me up in the first place.

The next splat was when he crashed the Baron's head with a splat.

As for Joker he was already on the verge of death.

"It's done." he announced calmly.

"Burn it."

"Burn it? This place?" he asked confused.

"That's right."

"However Young Master if I recall correctly from her Majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals now are-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! TURN EVERYTHING HERE TO ASH! DID YOU FORGET YOUR JOB?!" I grabbed his face to adjust it in front of mine and I looked in his shocked eyes. "IT'S AN ORDER!" I panted from screaming so much as I buried my face back to his neck. I heard him sigh in defeat. He pulled down his bloody gloves with his teeth. He calmly walked to one of the standing candelabra. He put his hand close to the light then it suddenly flared up in a globe of fire.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"Brother! Brother Joker!" a familiar scream caused me to look up to its owner.

The sight of Freckles greeted me. She was one of them I didn't want to deal with.

"Black? Smile?" she asked confused. "Why are you guys here? What happened? Brother is-"

"Dead." Sebastian announced.

She stared at us in disbelief and shook me. "What are you saying Black?! Hey Smile! Smile!"

SLAP!

She fell back somewhat.

"Don't touch me so freely!" I snapped at her. "We were sent after you on Her Majesty the Queen's orders. To find the whereabouts of a series of missing children."

"So you really were with the Yard?! To capture us-"

"No that's not right." Sebastian injected. "We came to eradicate you. The Queen's Watchdog, Phantomhive."

"The Queen's...Watchdog...No way...! Smile is...You're Phantomhive? Are you saying it was a lie? Everything...Everything!"

"That's right. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one...to clear Her Majesty's worries. That's why I killed them. Kelvin, Joker...I killed them."

She fell to her knees and screamed on top of her lungs as tears rolled down on her cheeks. "...give...I won't...frogive...I won't forgive...I won't forgive!" she abruptly shot her head up to meet my eyes. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She grabbed a knife next to my company's candy that was in her bag and attacked me. "SMILE!" The candy fell down. As she rushed at me, the hair that covered her face moved aside revealing her deformed face.

I watched her with pity. I knew it was useless to ponder on the 'what ifs'.

And yet...

"_I didn't wanna bring back bad memories! Don'tcha worry, we know what you've been through! We won't leave ya! NEVER!"_

"_Geez, we're soaked so give it up already and strip. You're gonna catcha cold like that! C'mon!"_

"_What're you doin' there?"_

"_We can do girl things! Hah! You don't know how much I waited fer a girl 'bout my age to 'ang out with! We can polish our nails, flirt with guys, do shopping in London."_

"_I did something bad to you today... So I won't tell everyone about this"._

"_Then we will keep what happened today our secret."_

You were a fool Freckles.

The candy broke on the ground and I gave my mute order.

_Farewell._

"Sebastian."

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the rail station.

We didn't use Sebastian's supernatural powers because he said something about we were watched. Despite that I tore off the clothes _he_ gave me as if it burned me and discarded it in the fire. Sebastian wrapped me in his clothes and he cradled me into a restless sleep with his even walking. When I was sleeping he got our stuff and dressed me in a suit. I don't think I want to see dresses for a while.

Sebastian paid the driver and we set off. As usual, the place we entered was really crowded and noisy.

"There's only first class seats left on the next train." the loudspeaker announced.

Sebastian opened the door to the first class and I wanted to go in but we were stopped by a shy voice.

"Mister." it was a young girl, obviously sent out by her parents. "Would you like an orange? It's one penny."

I observed her calmly. Tattered and dirty dresses, desperate expression that shouldn't be on any child's face. I sighed. "Buy it."

She instantly lit up. "Thank you so much! May God's blessing be with you on your journey." she wished as she handed the fruit to a very amused Sebastian.

We finally entered the cabin and Sebastian set the luggage in the luggage rack.

"My apologies, because of our sudden departure the third class tickets were booked out, therefore I will be in first class also."

"I don't really care."

I heard a whistle then the train was set in motion and we were off.

Somewhen in the middle of our journey Sebastian spoke up. "May I..." he asked as he held the orange. I nodded. "just ask one question?" he asked as he peeled the orange.

"Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?"

"Well, you can't run a workhouse when the patron has gone, you need a new patron. Since Earl Barton is nearby he won't refuse the donation, so there's no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy?"

"Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground."

"Then why did you kill those children?" he asked as he handed me the peeled orange.

"I've seen many things like those children in the past. When they become that way there was no going back. And when they return to society then either end up in an asylum, as a psychotic murderer or killed."

"So do you think they would be happier in death? How arrogant."

"Do non-arrogant people exist?"

He chuckled. "I never met one."

"Weak humans, moreover children...How much strength do you think they would have needed to come back from a condition like that? Back then I accidently summoned a demon so I received the power to come back. However at the Kelvin manor the only demon was you. And that demon is mine." A shiver ran down on his spine. "Even I who came back still carry the damage they've done...You can't make an even undone."

"Oh are you showing weakness to me? It's not like you to be fragile like a china doll."

"You idiot. You can't compare a living thing with an object like that. If you break a china doll, no matter in how small pieces are, you can fix it with some binder like glue. Maybe if you're skilled enough you can make the cracks invisible. However a human body can rebuild itself in a limited amount of damage, though it leaves scars. But unlike a china doll, which can break again if you hit a crack, the human body become stronger and more resistant at the scar's place."

"Oh, then enlighten me, what should I compare a human to?"

"Iron." he raised his eyebrow in scepticism. "In the nature iron exists only with other elements, because it would corrode away. It's full of dirt and it can break with little effort. But you can improve its quality with a smith. The more you hit the iron, the cleaner and more resistant it becomes. I was too hit countless times by life and that brings me closer to perfection."

"You truly believe that one day you'll be perfect?"

"The world evolves in a way. I may be seen as perfect, but in the future I will be surpassed."

"And what makes you think that you're ranked as high-quality human?" he asked leaning a little forward.

"It was me who you chose as master that day."

He blinked in surprise then chuckled. "That's true." he admitted.

"I may be arrogant but no so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag out with it."

He smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

"Renbon workhouse?" the peasant Sebastian wanted to persuade asked.

"Can you let my master ride until we get there?"

"Since it's on my way I don't really mind sir, but what business you have over there?"

"Just a few little things." he said as he gave the peasant some coins. The ride was silent as we approached the picturesque village where children sang cheerfully a familiar nursery rhyme. Then the cart stopped.

"It should be over the hill." the old man pointed. We marched up and when I reached the top a gush of wind hit my face.

When I opened my eye again it widened in surprise as I saw the condition the building was in. Broken windows, crumbled walls, corroded railing, old and tattered toys discarded on the ground, all overgrown by various plants.

"In any case it seems Baron Kelvin was lying. Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time. Judging by the way that doctor was talking,the children from here were probably..."

"_Please don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us! Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse."_

"_...give...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"_

"Pf" I choked out. "Ha. Haha."

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked worried of another asthma attack.

I couldn't help it. I broke out in a hysterical laughter. "There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate, that they died!" _And here's the evidence of my own insanity_. "Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Superficial. Cruel. Revolting. It's more demonic than a demon! And I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them! This is what a human is!" _This is what I am_. "I'm a human being, Sebastian!"

For minutes he watched me stunned then smirked. "Yes you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies-"

As if you'd needed them. The truth is much more painful than any lie you can come up with.

* * *

"Sebastian! It's dreadful! It's not there! It's not theeeeeeere!" Elizabeth wailed. As much as I'm relieved she's unharmed I still wish some peace.

"I'm deeply sorry." Sebastian apologized behind the screen as he dressed me. Even though I slept a few hours when he took to the townhouse I still feel drained. "Because of the servants' clumsiness the Young Master's wardrobe room was damaged also. Right now we only have the few suits that we bought back from London."

"Whaaaaat?! I wanted to dress up and go for a boat ride today..."

"I'm deeply sorry, when repairs to the mansion are finished we'll immediately go-"

"Ah that's right! If there are none we can just make some!" she squealed.

"Yes, that's why after the repairs-"

"At the end of march there's Easter too, so it's really good time." she said to me peeking behind the screen. "Hey Ciel let's do it! Ciel?"

"Eh?" I couldn't help flinching, as if she spoke louder than before.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Ah,er..."

"So it'll be okay if I call a tailor for today?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah."

"So you weren't listening to what I said after all Ciel!" Lizzy huffed.

"No, you see... T-that's right, how about I get a dress made for you too, I'll make it a present for you."

"Really I'm so happy!" she squealed. "Finally you want to wear dresses~! An Easter dress decorated with matching flowers would be great!"

"Please enjoy your breakfast until the tailor arrives then. This way please."

* * *

A few hours later Sebastian showed the tailor in.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Nina!" Lizzy squealed.

"Aren't you a good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth" she cooed as she kissed her on the cheek. "You're lovely as always!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh Earl!" she sighed as she looked at me with glistening eyes hovering her hands in front of my chest. "I can see you wear the bras I designed especially to you~"

"Well then Miss Hopkins." Sebastian snapped her out of her daze. "Please tailor some suits for the Young Master today. We also need an outfit for her to wear on Easter. And a matching dress for Lady Elisabeth."

"A dress decorated with flowers that matches Ciel would be good!" And I thought girl didn't like to wear the same outfit as others.

"Leave it to me." she said as she fumbled with a button that undid her dress, revealing the really short shorts she wore. "I will tailor the best dress possible, inspired by the latest trends!"

"Kyaaa!" Lizzy screamed blushing. "Nina! Showing your dress like that is really unlady like!"

"A lady? That kind of thinking is from the stone ages! These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active women, Mrs. Bloomer Endorsed. Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with clothes, Greek and Japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on. And for a beautiful silhouette detailed measurements are essential! So Earl, let's start right away! E-earl! Are you listening?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

"Ah, I wonder if you'll ever grow up Earl, you're still so small now." Nina sighed as she took my measurements. "Come to think of it, you won't wear my handmade evening dress again will you..."

Darn she hasn't forgotten about it! I hated that I loved it so much even though the heels were killing me! Even Sebastian took longer to dress and undress me. I suppose he wasn't used to it either.

"Wha!?"

"I regret that I wasn't able to see you in that dress...I heard rumours of twin-tails-"

"I knew I was right!" Elizabeth sulked. "It was really you that evening Ciel! Why were you ignoring me? You didn't want to show up with me, that's why you sneak out to parties without me!?"

"It's none of that! I was working! And I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh my. This is très bien Earl! You've become curvier! Your cutie boobies have grown to its double size and your waist became thinner~"

"To make matters worse she became thinner?! That's it Ciel, you need eat more!"

"My weight is completely fine as it is!"

"That's not fair! I'm older than you yet you're becoming curvier!" she sulked.

"Do you think I'm enjoying it!? Not only they are damn heavy and bounce at every movement, I can't even sleep properly! If I sleep on my stomach I can't breathe but if I sleep on my side they pull me down!"

"The more I look at it, the more splendid these proportions are...Girlish smooth legs...Delicate shoulders...! A slim waist! I've got it! The spring of my imagination is overflowing.

Nina enthusiastically described the outfits she thought about then quickly made a sketch of each when Sebastian interrupted her. They started a pointless dispute about red things but I suspect that the revulsion talked from him because of a certain red-headed idiot.

Then Nina got enough of it and pushed us out on the door. So Sebastian proposed having afternoon tea earlier. Apparently Lizzy noticed my unusual silence and tried to start a conversation about me but was cut off by Nina. "It's time for fitting you two!"

"Already? Let's go Ciel!"

* * *

"Ciel you look so cute~!"

"Is that so?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes yes! Especially the frill at your neck~"

Even though she liked it Nina was frowning. She stomped in front of me and ripped the shirt off. "Wroooooooonnggg!"

"Wha?"

"Kyaaa!" Lizzy screamed as she covered her eyes.

"Wrong! It's wrong! I didn't want such an ordinary silhouette!"

Damn. The brand! It'll be bad if Lizzy sees it. My arm shot up to cover the part that was uncovered by the bra and the other to cover my chest instinctively. It was awkward to say at least, but this was the best I could come up with.

"Ciel what's wrong?"she asked worried.

"Ah, nothing, I just got caught on one marking pins."

"Pins?! That's bad if we don't treat it-"

"There's no blood, I'm okay!" I have to put something on. "So can you hand me that shirt? I'm cold."

"Okay." she smiled holding the shirt for me slip in it. "To take care of my cute little cousin is my job. Put in your arms."

She'll see it if she's facing my back. My mind raced to come up with an excuse.

"Allow me. If I allow you to act as a servant I would receive quite the scolding from the marchioness."

"That's it! It would be better if you had a more sharp and tight silhouette." Nina concluded. "With that in mind Earl, allow me to take some nude measurements."

"What? But you're supposed to hide the fact that I'm a female!" I objected.

"To bring out your silhouette I want full-body measurements." she insisted ignoring me.

"Wha?!"

"Earl! Your hands are in the way, I can't take your breast measurements. Stick out your arms!" she tugged my arms harshly. "Show the twins to the world I'm sure everyone is gonna like it!"Lizzy's curious gaze was fixed on me and I panicked. "Banzai!" Nina shouted when she achieved her goal.

I was mentally preparing myself to Lizzy's endless questions and worried expression when I felt a gloved hand covering the brand.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"What ...indeed.?" Sebastian retored urging me to come up with a lie.

"Ah, well..."The cogwheels turned in my head and I told the first thought that occurred to my mind. "Actually I hurt my leg and it's painful without support especially if the twins obey to gravity." I can't believe I said that.

Nina raised her eyebrow suspiciously and glared at my chest thoughtfully. Then she grabbed them. I paled, Lizzy blushed.

Silence.

"Err...Just what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"You're right" she nodded patting them "They are heavy."

Ugh.

"But it's interrupting my measuring! If you want support I can do it." she offered as she tried to bat away Sebastian's hand.

"Wah?! Stop it! Sebastian! Don't remove your hand under any circumstance!" I ordered.

"Don't remove my hand? You mean...to hold you tightly?" he whispered in my ear.

"Just don't let the others see it!"

"Yes, My Lord." he shifted our position, his hand still on the brand. "Well, go ahead."

"It's unnecessarily hard to measure!" she complained.

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly. He shifted his hand, so I was facing him, my chest pressed against his, his arm covering the brand reaching over my right shoulder, other hand holding my left elbow high, while Nina was practically embracing me from behind, her hands stuck between Sebastian and I.

"Miss Hopkins now!" Sebastian urged. "Put your hand in the gap of her body!"

"What the hell is this?! How did this happen?! Um Lizzy!" Finally I found out a good excuse. "Even though we're both girls and you're my cousin...having you stare at my naked body so much is...well...erm...It's embarrassing." But not that much as saying these words.

She blushed, turned away and covered her eyes apologizing. "I'm sorry!"

Nina sighed muttering something about 'Finally I can measure.' "There" she said. "You can put your clothes back on now."

I sighed in relief as Sebastian helped me down. I sat down on the chair I was previously sitting on.

"I'll get your shirt." Sebastian offered. Finally this embarrassing situation was over.

Then the door behind me suddenly flung over. "Ciel!" Soma shouted. "Why did you secretly return to the main house?"

The fear of revelation clouded my senses as I tried to face him to hide the mark, but I met darkness.

"If you stay dressed like that you'll catch cold." It was Sebastian's voice warning me.

"What is this?!" Soma demanded.

I felt quick hands roam over me, then the familiar weight of clothes. Then the curtain was pulled away from my view as quickly as it came. "Young Master."

"You already changed Ciel." Soma said regretfully. "Hm Ciel who is this girl?"

"Who are you?" Lizzy asked back.

"This person is the 26th son of the Bengal Royal House." Agni introduced his master.

"Where's Bengal?" she asked.

"You never heard of me?" Soma demanded.

"Arrgggh! Don't talk all at once!"

"This is my cousin Elizabeth." I introduced her and added to him warning. "And if you dare to pull a nasty stunt I'll castrate you."

"Oh, don't be jealous I won't cheat on you~"

"Cheat on Ciel?" Lizzy asked wide-eyed.

"That's right! If you're Ciel's cousin then that makes you my little sister!"

"Sorry to ask this but what's your relationship with Ciel?"

"I'm her fiancée."

"I already told you that-"

"Ciel you were proposed?! And you didn't tell me?!" Lizzy stomped.

"He didn't propose me! He's just mocking me!"

"What are you saying? I promised to be a great man and marry you didn't I? I won't go back on my word!"

"Oh Ciel I'm so jealous~! Did you woo him in that dress?"

"What dress?!" he asked grabbing Lizzy by her arms. "Show me!"

"My wardrobe room is ruined. You won't find it!" I said smugly.

"But you have its sketch don't you Nina?"

"Yes, it's here." she said showing it. It was a really realistic picture of me sitting on my heels, the dress pooling around me, a longing yet shy expression on my face.

"Wow! How realistic!" Lizzy praised. "Are there other pictured like this too?"

"Of course. I have every sketch of the Earl's clothes." Nina answered smiling showing the dress' shorter version that only reached to my knees and I had ballet shoe instead of the high-heeled boots.

"Those are-" Lizzy gasped then blushed, I paled. In the other pictures I was only wearing extra-short panties that are only covering my butt, exposing the full length of my tight with matching bras and mid-tight-high socks. Each underwear had different style but they were too small to be legal.

I quickly – and messily – grabbed them clutching them to my chest.

"You." Soma pointed at Nina. "How much do you want for those pictures?"

"THEY ARE NOT FOR SALE!" I screamed.

"The Earl is right." Nina approved. "They're not for sale." I sighed in relief. "But I can make copies for you."

"WHA?!"

"Do excuse me, but I have to confiscate those drawings." Sebastian said, gently taking away the pictures. "It would be really uncomfortable if someone found out the Young Master's true identity."

"Yea, dispose of them." I ordered.

"Don't worry Young Master, I'll make sure not a soul will have access to these drawings."

"Fine." Soma sulked in defeat. "Then let's go to the dining hall immediately."

"Wait the dining hall is still damaged."

"Please relax." Sebastian reassured me. "Dinner preparations have already been made. It cost an arm and leg but...it's perfect as always."

After we ate dinner we played a game of cards. I got bad ones and I felt really tired so I passed. As they played my eye grew heavier and shortly I found myself asleep.

* * *

I awoke by the faint sound of shoes tapping against the carpet. I groggily set my eyes on Sebastian. He was holding me bridal style, my face pressed to the curve of his neck.

"My apologies for waking you up." he whispered.

"The others?"

"They retired too." He opened the door of my room and closed it shut. He quickly put me in my nightgown. I crawled under the covers and nuzzled in my bed. He was reaching for the doorknob to take his leave but he stopped in mid-air when he heard my faint voice.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Young Master?"

"Good job covering the brand." I praised him. It seems this groggy state makes me too honest.

"Of course. I won't let anyone see your naked body like that." he said in an unusually cold voice.

"You mean Soma?" He stiffened. So I was right.

"I don't like others touching what belongs to me."

"I have to get married one day you know. The Queen already looking for candidates I can choose from."

"I know that. But I still dislike this human custom."

"You don't have to ponder over such things." I murmured half asleep. "Others may have us, touch us or claim us theirs temporarily but we are bound for an eternity. Nothing will change that."

Sebastian fell silent for a few minutes in surprise then he snickered. "Indeed." He opened the door stepped in the hallway and turned back to me bowing before he shut the door. "Good night Young Master."

* * *

_Follow/Favorite/Review me please. I'm eager to know what my readers think. Until next time._


	9. Chapter IX - That Master, On Duty Part 1

_Sorry for taking this long, but on the last day of my holiday I caught cold, so I couldn't write. From now on I'll try to update at least once a week._

_Well,__ as you have noticed I'm almost done with following the original manga story, which served to introduce and strengthen the bond between the characters. Now I come up with my own ideas. But I'll tell you that I am going to include the school arc with some changes. Also as I mentioned I will use up the anime series too. Sometime..._

_Warning: Not __native writer, characters may act out of character, rated M for violence, language and perversion (yea, I'm naughty). Do not own anything. Enjoy and review._

Chapter IX – That Master, On Duty

Part 1

After the case of Noah's Ark Circus I could tell Her Majesty wasn't pleased with my decisions. I can't deny it, I didn't like it either, but what else should I have done? If they do not want to come back from that state I can't drag them forcefully. It is something they must have done on their own. None of them asked for help when they got the chance to be freed. Those blank expressions just wanted to rest in peace.

For weeks there weren't assignments so my days consisted of paper work, lessons and occasional visits from Lizzy and Soma.

But I noticed other uncomfortable problems: when I stand, I can't see my toes because my damn breast is blocking the way. Also, I can't sit close enough to my desk, because they are in one line with the desk's surface. I wonder how long do I have before England realises I'm not a boy. I already received some suspicious glances.

Once out of curiosity I lifted my boobs up and let them rest on my desk, but when Sebastian came in it was really embarrassing to explain this situation. But I don't think he paid much attention, he was just nodding as he started at them.

These days were really peaceful until now.

I heard a knock on the door of my study. I stole a glance at the clock. 5 pm. It must be Sebastian with the afternoon tea.

I gave him my consent. "Enter."

"Young Master, it's time for afternoon tea." he announced as he wheeled in today's delicacies. "Today's snacks are mille-feuille and green tea with pepper mint."

I brushed aside the paperwork and sunk my fork in the treat. As always it was perfect. I set my fork down on the empty plate, signalling that I'm done. Sebastian nodded and placed it back on the cart, but unlike other times he stayed.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Yes." he handed me an envelope with a familiar seal on a silver tray.

"Why didn't you show it earlier?!" I snapped at him.

"My apologies but due to the weather it arrived just know. And I wanted you to eat in peace." he replied.

I sighed in frustration. Even Sebastian agrees that I put on weight. Ugh. Everyone tries to fatten me up.

I opened the letter and read it thoroughly. My eyebrow rose.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I mutely handed him the letter and he read it too. "Well, this is quite bothersome."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Soma asked me excitedly.

"Yes."I nodded. "I'll have business in Bengal, so I need your help."

He drew himself up, head high. "But of course. I'll show you where you're going to spend your life after we're married."

I tried my very best not to lash out on him.

"Sure thing...Then if you'll excuse me, we've got to pack some clothes." I said leaving the rambling prince.

* * *

After packing everything we might need we set off to the port where Lau was waiting for us. He had a business in India too, so he didn't mind taking us. He even reserved first class cabins for us.

Just as we finished settling in the ship whistled loudly signalling our departure. The servants waved us off whishing a safe ride as the ferry swam down the Thames.

As London was out of sight Sebastian and I retired to our cabin where we practised my role, unbeknownst to Soma.

I would never dream about doing such thing, but it's the only way to fulfil Her Majesty's whishes. In a few days there will be an underground meeting where I have to gather information. The only problem is that only males are allowed to participate and it was compulsory to wear local clothing which would instantly reveal my identity.

I sighed when I finished practicing.

"Bring me some snacks Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." he bowed and left.

I opened the tap, hinted some soap and let the water fill the tub. Out of habit I closed the door of the bathroom. As the water flowed I slowly peeled off the clothes I wore for practicing.

"Ciel~" I jumped when I heard the cabin door slamming open. Soma was in my room, only a door separated him from my naked body. "Ah there you are!" Crap, he must have heard the water running. I hid the clothes in a small wardrobe. It would be troublesome if he saw it. Just as the prince turned the knob I hopped in the tub and fortunately the bubbles hid most of my body. But the tub was smaller than the one I have home. I have to pull up my legs that are uncovered by water or bubbles and my cleavage too is visible.

Soma whistled when he spotted me in the tub. "Nice view..." He shamefully roamed his eyes on the visible parts of my body. Then he did the unexpected: he started undressing. My cheeks turned red.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as I pressed myself up to the end of the tub.

"Joining you of course. It's so hot~" he was already shirtless and was already undoing his belt.

"What are you talking about it is still February!" I answered tearing away my eye off him. I heard the metal of the belt collide with the floor. I heard the water splash and I knew he was already here.

I heard him chuckle and I glared at him. "What now?!"

"Your fake anger is so cute."

"Enough! It's not fake! And I'm not cute!" I snapped at him.

But he didn't listen, instead leaned closer and I pressed myself further away, as the tub let me. I'd never admit it loud, but the fact that such a handsome guy is so near me when both of us is naked makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. He rose and put his hands on both side of the tub, eyeing me with a predatory gaze.

"Get away you naked bastard!" I ordered but he only chuckled and I groaned. My mind was desperate to come up with an escape plan. I watched the towels laid on the counter as if they would fly here in any minute.

"I wouldn't if I were you" he said seductively. "If you stand up I'll see everything and that wouldn't be good right?" I glared at him. He was right. I hated that he was right and the thrill I felt. Stupid teenage hormones!

But staying here wasn't an object either, sooner or later the bubbles disappear. Whatever I do I need to it before the bubbles disappear. I have only one chance, if I don't succeed who knows what he'll do to stop me.

Then an idea stuck me. If I splash the water in his eyes he wouldn't see as I jump up and envelope myself in the towel.

I suddenly splashed the water in his direction and stood up to grab the towel. But my dreams where shattered as an arm closed around my wrist and yanked me back in the water. I was in shock as a naked and wet Soma hovered over me with a grin. My cheeks burned when I realised that I could see his hipbones, so if he comes closer I'll see-

"Not bad. But not good enough." he breathed in my flushed face. I'm trapped. "But I'll reward you for your efforts." He wrapped his arms over my torso and pushed our bodies together, so I felt his...half-hard thing on my thigh. He leaned closer. The hell he wants to kiss me!

It was no use to duck under the water, I can't stay down more than a minute especially with my asthma. Think! I could already feel his breath on my quivering lips. THINK!

The door opened. "Young Mas-" the words died in Sebastian's mouth as he saw the situation we were in. I sighed in relief – disappointmen- NO! I'm certainly NOT disappointed!

"There you are Prince!" Agni said.

"What a perfect timing Mister Agni." Sebastian said coldly. "Now let me tell you something you two obviously don't know. When a young lady like _my_ Young Master weds, virginity is part of the dowry. So I would appreciate it if you would kept a tighter leash on your brat before he deflorates my Master."

Everyone was taken aback by Sebastian's harsh tone. I've never seen him this angry.

"A mere servant shall not speak to me that way!" Soma snapped. "Especially in front of my betrothed!"

"Betrothed? Dear boy, even if you were the master's betrothed, you still can't copulate with her before marriage. But you haven't even proposed her."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"You have no right to take her. As a butler I don't have influence over such things who the Master will marry. But I have raised her and I won't let her marry someone who acts so vulgarly around her and who obviously just playing with girls."

"What are you-?!"

"Have you already forgotten? Around two month ago you were chasing another women, and why?"

"I lo-"

"Wrong!" Sebastian shouted interrupting him. "The reason you followed her, because she acted different than you wanted to, because you couldn't have her. Up until know, you got everything you wanted – women were no exception. But my master refuses your advances, she doesn't give in to you, that's why you chase her too. To you, this is just a game. And if I'd let you have your way with her, you wouldn't love her. No, she would be just another award to brag out with. Then after you're done, you would forget her and the damage you've done to her broken heart."

Heavy silence settled in the room.

He stepped to the counter and threw a towel at Agni who was also still in shock. Then he stepped behind me and covered my eye. I heard the water splash, Soma must be leaving.

"Next time if you _dare_ to try something like this, there will be dire consequences."

"Mister Sebastian" Agni said. "I do understand that it's important in your culture to keep a woman's purity. But if you are planning to hurt my master, I will stop you."

"Are you sure you would? You owe my Master Mister Agni. On her account you got away with your crime. Believe me, others who my Master deals with are not this fortunate."

I heard Agni gulp, then clothes shuffling. Must be dressing up the prince. Without a word they left. Sebastian took his hand away. The cabin door closed and the sound of shoes clicking against the wood-floor grew distant. Only the two of us remained in the bathroom.

I silently watched Sebastian's back. Probably his demon ears can still hear them. A few moments later he abruptly turned to me with a furious expression and forcefully dragged me out of the tub by my wrist.

"Ow that hurts you-!"

"What was this about Young Master?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "Were you bored? Did you think making me angry would be laughable?"

"What? No! I just-!"

"Oh then why did you let him is the same tub as you? Not to mention naked!"

"I just wanted to have a bath, when he came I was already naked so I jumped in the tub. I thought he would go away."

"Then if his presence was unwelcome why didn't you call me?"

I could just blink. Of course! I almost facepalmed. But then again, why did I never call Sebastian?

"I...I had it under control! He wouldn't have hurt me!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"When I was sick he didn't do anything even though he had the opportunity."

Sebastian grabbed me by my arms and leaned down to my eyelevel. "What did he do?"

"What do you me he didn't do anything-"

He shaked me hard. "Don't lie to me! I could smell him on the sheets!"

"Smell on the- Are you spying on me?!"

"I am your butler! I know everything about you! Your favourite flowers, your favourite dish, when you were left alone in your room while you were sick and sneaked in the bathroom get rid of the blood on your underwear – yes, I know about that too."

"It's not my fault that I'm dying!"

"You're not dying – I'll explain that later. Now tell me, why did you let him so close to you."

"That's none of your business!"

Oh so you like this kind of treatment, eh?"

"No, that's not true! Don't treat me like a kid! I'm an adult!"

"An adult?" he snarled as he yanked in front of the mirror. "Does an adult look like this?! Look at yourself! You barely weight 40 kilograms, your ribs are still visible after 3 years! If it weren't for me, you'd die of starvation. Without me you can't survive! Without me you are nothing-" SLAP!

Sebastian froze. He slowly reached up to his face and touched the abused skin.

"Watch your mouth servant!" I hissed. "You already overstepped your boundaries, but I will not tolerate such tone when you address me."

I turned away from him.

"Young-"

"I want to eat dessert and get dressed alone." Without another look back I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

For the rest of the cruise Sebastian and I didn't talk. We received worried glances from Soma and Agni, who probably noticed our sudden change of attitude. Looks like Soma was unfazed by what he was accused of.

Lau of course acted as if he knew everything. Then he asked why we were there...But I expected something like that sooner or later.

In the evening I didn't want to go back to my cabin yet, so I decided to watch the ocean. It was rare to me that everything was so silent, so peaceful. I closed my eyes and let the gentle breeze caress my skin.

"Are you two still on bad terms?"

I opened my eye and met Soma's. My mind unintentionally wandered back to the moment when we sat together in the tub naked. I blushed and tore my gaze away.

"I see." he said.

For minutes we stood there mutely regarding the setting sun. As it ducked under the horizon the air suddenly became chilly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We just left Cape Town." said Agni behind me. I glanced at him. He was standing at the wall, Sebastian by his side. Our eyes locked and narrowed.

"Oh, so we're midway." I concluded turning back to the breath-taking scene.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon we will arrive." Soma said as he slid closer to me. I glared at him. "What?" he asked chuckling.

"I didn't give you the permission to come closer to me." I said.

"Oh you don't be mad" he said as he circled his arm around me. "I just-" I slapped his hand away.

"I don't care for your excuses. Maintain proper distance between us. I don't want to be charged with homosexuality."

"But you're a gir-" my hand clamped on his mouth.

"And if I recall correctly I told you to don't say a word about this."

"You can't hide err...these" the bastard pointed at my chest "forever."

"Then I don't want to be considered as an easy target. It would ruin me." I said as I linked my arms.

"You're taking his side now?" Soma asked as he pointed at the surprised Sebastian.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just want you to be more...considerate. You know, Lizzy is already mad at me, she feels that because of you I neglect her."

He looked at me confused. I sighed. "She thinks that you managed to open up my heart and she's jealous."

"..."

"..." I can't explain it any cleaner than this.

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

He hummed. "And why does she think that?"

"Because you don't leave my personal space when I order you to."

"Oh."

We stood there for minutes then the night air hit my skin. I shuddered. Soma noticed this, removed his vest and moved to put it on me. But I turned down his offer.

"Don't. You'll catch cold."

"You're _already_ cold." he pointed out.

"I'm just feeling sleepy." My yawn – which I hid discreetly (I _am_ a lady after all) – confirmed my statement. "I'll retire for tonight. Good night."

And as he's supposed to, Sebastian silently followed me.

* * *

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sebastian asked as he finished doing up the last button on my nightgown.

"I didn't change my mind."

"But earlier you-"

"My problem wasn't about what you said, but _how_ you said. You used a tone that you mustn't – well, at least before the contract is over."

"Oh. So after we're done with your part, I can do whatever I want?" he asked smirking as he fluffed up my pillow. I slid under the covers and let him tuck me in. I stared at him bored.

"I know that you're going to find – for me – a very humiliating punishment for my behaviour and have your amends."

"Which means...?"

"You're probably going to spank me until I breath out my soul. And make me scream 'no, master, please stop, it hurts!'."

He snickered. "Hm, what an interesting idea..." he pondered.

"Enough." I mumbled half-asleep. "Go to bed."

"With all due respect sleep is not necessary-"

"Then do whatever you want just let me sleep."

* * *

Next day at around noon we arrived. Thanks to Lau an elephant waited us at the harbour. As we rode the unusual vehicle Soma excitedly showed me the monuments and the landscape. Sebastian showed me the new factory we passed and I nodded in acknowledgement. Soon we arrived to Soma's home.

The word huge was underestimation. Now I get it why he called my mansion narrow. This place is as big as Westminster if not bigger.

The servants lined up and rejoiced the return of their prince. At the top of the stairs Soma's parents awaited us.

The elephant stopped and kneeled down. Firstly the Agni stepped out opening the door and helping Soma out. Huge cheers erupted. Then Lau and finally Sebastian followed them, who helped me out.

On top of the stairs Soma's parents awaited us. Soma quickly climbed the stairs and greeted his parents. I paid attention to keep a respectable distance from the family. "Father, Mother, it's good to see you again." He turned to me and ushered to come closer. "This is Ciel."

I looked in their eyes and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, she's the cross-dressing girl you talked about?" the mother asked. "You weren't exaggerating when you said she's cute when dressed like a boy."

"Mother" Soma tried to shush her under my intense glare. I turned back to the mother. "I'm not worthy of such praise."

"We are also pleased to meet you." the father said reaching his hand out, palm turned up, obviously to kiss my hand. But when I put my hand in his, I turned our hands right, so we exchanged a manly hand-shake. He blinked in surprise then he smiled. "Do come in. Please follow us."

They led us through hallways that were covered in marble, gold and huge jewels. As we passed them, the servants bowed to us then continued their assigned duty.

"We have prepared a feast to celebrate your arrival." they said as the servants opened the huge door. We were led in the dining hall. In the middle was a long table stuffed with delicious looking food while exotic music was played. Most of the seats were occupied supposedly by Soma's siblings. They were of all ages, from about late-twenty looking to newborns a servant behind each.

"Huh, is that your little crush brother?" asked one of the princes. "I thought you eyed some busty chick not this flat kid. You could bang a plank as well, at least that wouldn't spend your money."

"Brother!" Soma snapped. I raised an eyebrow at the guy. I can imagine his overflowing love towards women.

"Oh really?" I asked nonchalantly. "Then the disguise is success." I passed the rude prince following Soma's parents to have a seat.

The dinner was fine, Soma's parents asked me and Soma about the time he spent in England. At first it was strange to eat with my bare hands, but I respected the Indian culture and managed not to stain my clothes. The older prince from earlier attempted pissing me off with some nasty comments.

"If you haven't noticed we have a guest." the father growled at him

"What's that face father? She's just a spoiled little girl Soma picked up. It's not like she knows anything about the world around her."

"Brother please-" Soma tried to shush him but I interrupted.

"Don't bother Soma, in the end I was rude as well." confused stares were directed at me. "Upon seeing that your family knows about me I thought introducing myself wasn't necessary, but for your sake" I glanced at the rude brat "I'll do it. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive household."

"Earl Phantomhive?" one of the many sons asked. "I've heard that name before."

"Oh, probably because of the new factory I have in your country."

Silence.

"You mean" he said taken aback. "That Funtom Company is-"

"That means you're the momma o' Bitter Rabbit?!" one of the young kids injected. I blinked in surprise. "Well...In a sense, you can say that."

The guy snorted. "As if I'd believed that."

"Whether you believe that or not is beside the point. I'm merely stating the facts."

"Are you saying that I don't have a word concerning this matter?" he asked angrily.

"Your father _and_ Her Majesty gave me the permission to build my factory here. That's all I need."

"I can close it down whenever I want to."

"Oh, but then you would take away many person's job thus their opportunity to rise their living standard. I may know little of the world, but even I know that."

His eyes narrowed with fury and his breathing became uneven. He clearly wasn't used to being told back. I smiled. It was so funny to toy with boys. Especially rude and spoilt ones.

"Thank you for the meal, but if you don't mind I'd like to retire. The journey was pretty exhausting."

"Of course." the Father said as he stoo upd, shot a glare at his sulking son and led the way.

* * *

"These are the sleeping chambers." the mother said.

"This is mine." Soma said pointing at one of the doors excitedly.

"Yours is this one." the father said opening the room in front of his. It was bigger than my own and decorated like the rest of the castle with a huge queen-sized bed in the middle. I hope Soma won't pay a late night visit.

I thanked him and closed the door.

"You should have some rest, we have time before we get started. I'll wake you up when the time comes." Sebastian suggested.

I nodded and let him change me in a nightshirt. It was really hot, so I didn't bother to slide under the covers.

Sebastian drew the curtains and made his way out."Stay Sebastian. I don't want anyone to come in my room while I'm asleep."

"Yes, My Lord."

_I know it ends awkwardly, but I wanted to update this already._

_I didn't find out names to Soma's family 'cause hell! They might even show up in the real show! _

_Sorry for making you wait this much again. I'll update as soon as I can. _

_Review, Follow, Favorite me please._

_Pimpy_


	10. Chapter X - That Master, On Duty Part 2

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the really long hiatus, but I'm really busy with moving and uni. And I had a serious crisis in my family, I had to cope with a serious betrayal. Until the end of September I will update irregularly, you know until I get used to the new environment and living with a flatmate. After that I'll do everything to give your fill of SOTP (dear god this sounds like a messed up order of stop)._

_Warning: sexual and dark themes, violence, blood, gore grammatical errors, OOC etc. Same shit as ever._

Chapter X - That Master, On Duty

Part 2

Oriental music and the scent of spices filled the enormous hall where men were gathered waiting for the performance. They were all in local outfit, that was the term of entering here. It consisted of baggy pants and sleeveless vest that was usually left undone and only covering the chest, yet - decorated according to their caste - still revealing a fair amount of tanned flesh.

I watched the uncovered six-packs of the handsome guys, though there were very few of them. Most of the men were old and had fat spilling over their pants waistband. This wouldn't bother me that much, if they didn't watch me with those dark expressions.

Though I can understand it. Most of the men were from overseas so they weren't used to admire this many and much exposed flesh. Expecially since mine is really pale, so I have the local's eye on me, and of course my companions'.

As ordered Sebastian woke me up in the middle of the night and dressed me in my disguise then smuggled me out of the castle. Very soon we arrived to the scene: a local pleasure-ground where you can find from alcohol, through drugs to women.

Lau arrived on time too so I could join his...harem maybe? Meanwhile Sebastian was lurking in the shadow, ready to pounce when I order.

So this is how I ended up on stage - after days of hard practice - with Lau's girls dressed in local clothes to flatter the audince while dancing. Yes, dancing.

I spun and twirled my hands while moving my hips to rattle the small coins attached to my clothes. I danced barefoot, wearing a small top, that resembled bras and transparent pants with a really small underwear that only covered my privates. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't wear such outfit, but there's no other way to get in.

The plan is that Lau will blend in as the one who assures the drugs, women and dancers. Under the influence of drugs, alcohol and pretty girls these guys will loosen their tounge so they will talk about what we are here for. And I am here, to catch them red-handed.

The music died down then along with the dance stopped. The men clapped enthousiastically. I glanced at Sebastian who was watching intently. I smirked. This was going well. That's what I've thought until I heard a familiar voice.

"Impressive." My smirk froze, Sebastian's shoulders tensed. Soma was sitting right in front of me eyeing me shamefully. 'What is he doing here? Did he recognise me?'

"Come." he ordered.

I just stared at him dumbfounded then pointed at my eyepatch that had rattling coins sewed to the fabric. "Yes, you, beautiful lady with the eyepatch."

I slowly stepped closer to him. He smirked and patted his thigh. My cheeks flushed red in embarassement and anger. How dare he?

As much as I wanted to punch him I couldn't. Right now I played the role of a dancer so I had to oblige.

I lowered myself on one of his leg, like I used to sit on my predecessor's. However he tsk-ed with fake disappointment and yanked my legs open, making me straddle him. My eyes shot up to meet Sebastian's glaring ones. This was bad, really bad. I musn't draw the attention on me. Already those men were watching us. A finger under my chin directed my face back to Soma's.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!" I whispered angrily.

"Hm" he mused as he caressed my clothed thighs "I saw you and your khashma leave the castle so I thought I'd follow you."

"I'm in the middle of a mission, so would you leave?!"

"Only with you in my arms." He said winking at me.

...

I'll kill him.

"My apologies, but that won't do." My eyes widened and I shot them in the direction of its owner. Familiar hands embraced my torso and lifted me to Sebastian's lap. Instead of his usual butler attire he was dressed in local wear and I couldn't help not noticing the pale yet firm skin that was usually covered. Damn he was gorgeous. Studip demon and his sexappeal. It wasn't helping us either that almost eceryone was looking at us.

But that aside what was he doing here? He was supposed to wait until I called!"She is under contract with me. And I won't let you do such thing to her."

"Too bad" Soma said as he took my hand in his and started pulling me harshly. They stared at each other intensly both of them refusing to let go of me. "She's my soon-to-be spouse. And we're gonna make lots of babies."BABIES?! That's it I'm seriously going to castrate this guy!

"So harsh with a Lady!" said Lau as he picked me up bridal style. "Don't worry little sister. I'll protect you."

...Wut. The. FUCK?!

IS THIS SOME KIND OF MESSED UP SOAP OPERA?!

THIS was what I have worked practiced hard and came to the other side of the globe?!

Oh world why do you hate me so much?

"In case of a contract blood relation or betrothal doesn't matter." Sebastian said as he retrieved me and sat me back on his lap. He held me in a tight embrace so my butt was touching his crotch and my back was pressed up to his torso. "She belongs to me."

"Now after this touching little family reunion, shall we get to the main topic?" a gruffy old man asked. "By the way who are you and why are you here?" Here comes the most crucial part of the plan. Expecially since Sebastian's actions were not planned.

"I'm Lau, I assured your entertainment with these beautiful ladies."

"And you?" he asked as he glanced at Soma.

"I' m the 26th child of the King of the Princely State of Bengal. Just came to have fun." He answered sincerely. Good he wasn't hindering my mission. Maybe I can use him.

"Just a through passanger."

"Are you some higher-up from England? What are you doing so far away from your home?"

"I'm fed up with that country. Always just talking about the Queen, placing her before everything that's precious to you. So foolish. If only she didn't exist..."

The men around perked up and looked at each other. "So you wish her downfall?"

"She's only in my way. Because of her and her aesthetics that transpierced society she restricts me too much." What is he talking about? Is he... No he can't lie. But then what does he mean? What is the cause he's so resentful towards her?

"When I was in England I saw how her subject treated my subject, and it is unforgivenable." Soma said in an unusually dark tone.

"Her country percipitated mine into slavery."

The gruffy man grinned. "Then you're lucky. We may be able to help each other sirs."

Sebastian smirked. "How so?"

"You know we feel similar to you. Even though she's a figure head she has too big influence, we can't make deals with good partners. Not to mention it is quite humiliating to be an underling of a woman." He sipped from his whiskey. "We will eliminate her along with her family, but first we have other personto take care of. We have to get rid of her Watchdog first." I frowned.

"The Queen's Whatchdog?" Soma asked confused.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Soma perked up and stared at me in disbelief. I watched him from the corner of my eye. "Though it's not necessary to kill him. He'd make a good sex toy." The athmospere around Sebastian shifted.

"But killing them wouldn't cause anarchy?" Lau asked.

"Naturally it does. That's when we take over. I have some good acquintaces among the Brithish Army's directorate, with their help we can introduce military terror and rule Great Brittain and its settlement. My friends, if you wish so you can have complete power over your homecountries."

I looked at Sebastian smirking. This was more than enough to report to the Queen.

"But I do wonder" the man continued as he abruptly lifted me off Sebastian's lap and seated me on his thigh "where did you get her?" I shuddered in repulsion as his thick fingers roamed on my exposed sides. "Well you are a cutie aren't you? You know you're a lot like that brat. Except for some extra appandages." He said as he hungrily watvhed my cleavage. "How much?" He asked looking at Sebastian

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"How much does it cost to have my way with her?"

My eyes widened. _This_ wasn't part of the plan.

"She's not for sale" he said in a dangerous voice. I glanced at him in confusion. I know that it's a butler's duty to assure the mistress' innocence, but he knows well that I don't have that anymore. So why is he so angry at all guys who are trying to get close to me? In the beggining he was even amused by the embarassement caused by Soma, but that slowly dissipated and fury surfaced. Just what the heck is going on his mind?

"Nah, don't be mean. I can give you all the money and power you want." he insisted as he started to grope my inner-thighs. As a clap of thunder all doors slammed closed imprisoning everyone in the room. Sebastian stood up, snatched me away from the old perv and grabbed him by his throat. "I told you she's not for sale." He casted his eyes on me. "Your orders Master?"

"Before that." I turned to Soma. "Leave."

"Eh?"

"You're not used to this kind of job so it'd be better if you didn't see it."

"But-!" he tried to object but was cut off as Lau knocked him out.

"He would be just in our way. Don't worry I take him back to his room." He turned to leave - through the backstage, the only door Sebastian left open - and waved goodby. "Later, Eral Phantomhive."

"Y-you're Phantomhive?" the man whose throat was squeezed whimpered. "B-but you're a-"

"Sebastian, this is an order." I raised my eyepatch revealing the contract seal. "Leave this one alive" I motioned at the guy who was in his grasp. "We need names. Interrogate him, I leave it to you how. Slay the rest."

He smirked and his eyes glowed magenta. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

As I dressed in my usual attire I didn't pay mind to the cries of pain and the sickening sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones. I managed to get on my socks and pants but I had problems with restricting the twins. I called Sebastian. 10 seconds ticked by and he still didn't come. I frowned. Could it be that the screeches of that guy overpowered my voice?

But even if this was the case he still should have felt the tug of the contract. I went to search for him repeating calling him but the words died in my mouth at what I saw.

I had a perfect view as I saw them from the side. The man was tied down on a chair, beaten up, breathing heavily. But this wasn't what amazed me. Sebastian was practically trembling, his demonic aura seeping out, but the man fails to notice this.

"I-I've said all I knew! Please, don't kill me! I have a wife and kids!"

"Strange. Minutes earlier when you wanted to bed my master, so I doubt that she's important to you. Don't even dream about let go."

The man sighed. "Well, it seems I'm not going to leave this place alive." He laughed bitterly. "But it's true. That Phantomhive kid is really a girl. Too bad I couldn't make her my bitch."

I jerked as Sebastian ripped off his head. He breathed heavily like some monster. What am I thinking he is one!

"So that's why you didn't come when I called you." my voice returned, sounding more confident than I actually felt.

Sebastian jumped and turned to me, his demonic aura quickly disappearing. "Young Master!"

"Did you get the names?"

"Yes." he bowed. "I apologize for not coming when you called. I got carried away."

"It doesn'tmatter, this game was boring. Anyways we have what we wanted. The danger of the Queen's dethronement ceased. All we have to do know is to delay the discovery of these guys death. If it were to found out before we returned, the traitors might escape."

"Understood." Sebastian said eyeing my chest. Oh yes, I still didn"t have a shirt on.

"Help me tuck them in their restrain."

"Young Master, it might not be a good idea to squeeze those...globes so tightly, it may cause problem when you're lactatig."

I blushed and covered my chest instinctively. "Wha?! Just what are you talking about?"

"But Master, sooner or later you'll have to produce an offspring. And infants need their mother's milk."

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to live until that?"

He finally tore his eyes away from my breast to my eyes, looking at me with that strange expression he developed recently. He casted his eyes down, his eyes out of focus. He was really weird today.

After a long pause he talked again. "I still insist on not bandaging it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Wear these" he said as he raised one of Nina's lace bras. I sighed in defeat and reached my arms out so he could slid them on.

* * *

"Oh you're already leaving?" Soma's mother asked disappointedly.

"Yes, sadly I have to return to England."

"Such a pity" she sighed. I'm quite surprised she likes me. Mothers usually hold grudge against the women who snatches away their son. Looks like she doesn't regard me as a potential danger. Though I'm not complaining. "At least let us have a goodby party,"

Ugh. I despise parties but I can't dishearten my hosts.

"All right."

"Great! I'll arrange everything."she squealed and rushed away.

I sighed. What have I got myself into.

* * *

"Where are they?!" I asked angrily as I was standing in my room naked.

"I swear they were here before I bathed you." Sebastian defended.

"I know, I've seen you picking them out, but the question is where are they _now_?" I was really upset. All of my clothes, even my underwear disappeared into thin air within 10 minutes.

Abruptly a knock was heard on the door.

"Who's there?" Sebastian asked.

No answer.

He reached in his pocket to pull out utensils in case of an attack as he stood next to the door. With a resolute movement he slammed the door open. Noone again. Only a rectangular box rested before the door.

"What is that?" I asked as Sebastian sniffed at it. "I can't smell any explosive." He opened the box and gasped in surprise. "This is-!" He pulled out a local dress that was royal blue and silver. There were accessories too matching the dress, even underwear was incuded. The only problem was that it was really small, thus leaving very few to the imagination.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

Sebastian ignored my protest and handed me an enveloppe. "Master, this was included too."

I tore the letter open.

_My Dearest Ciel,_

_After seeing how beautiful you are in my country's wear, I decideed to gift you one. However I knew that you wouldn't wear it, because you're way too shy for that. So you have to choose: either you wear the clothes I got you or you can come without it. I'm sure whichever you choose I'll like it~ But as much as I'd enjoy seeing your virgin body fully naked, I'm really curious about how you'll look in those clothes. View it as my reward for offering you help while you 'worked'._

_With lots of love_

_Soma_

_P. S. : Don't worry about your suits, you'll get them back...if I'm in the mood._

I crunched the paper in my hand. That damn brat! Who would have thought he would have tought he would pull out a stunt like that! His reward for helping?! What a bad joke! It's - ironically - a miracle that we weren't found out.

"Looks like there's no choice. I can't retrieve your clothes on time." Sebastian sighed, though I suspect that he didn't mind it. Furthermore, I think he's curious about it too. "Are you ready Young Master?"

I groaned in response and reased my arms above my head so he could put on the top.

* * *

"She sure is taking long" said Soma. "Do you think they don't know how to get it on?"

"I do not now my Prince" Agni answered. "But do you think it was a good idea to hide Master Ciel's clothes? I mean she may get angry."

"Don't worry! My smile will melt her heart!" he laughed.

"You're miles away from that."

"Ci-" Soma's words died in his mouth as he looked at me. Well, it sure looked unusual on me. Even if the pants I worn were loose, they emphasised my wide hips, since the pants hem barely covered them. I had a really, reallylow-cut top that showed a little too much for my liking and I had a long scarf or whatever it is wrapped over my torso. My arms were decorated with lots of bracelets, at least five on one arm. The eyepatch he gave were adorned with the beading of bracelets on my arm. "Woah. You look...stunning." He grabbed my hand a led me to the dining hall. "Come, everyone is waiting for us."

Agni worriedly watched as Sebastian clenched his fist in rage and walk beside him, if he decided to lash out on his Prince again.

The servants opened the huge double door revealing another huge feast prepared for me.

"Earl Phantom-" Soma's father's words died in his throat as his son's as he took in my appearance. I'm not surpirsed really, if he has this much wife, then I know where's Soma's pervertedness come from. For a few seconds inly the music was heard as everyone was in visible shock.

I cleared my throat with a cough. "Yes, you must be wondering why I'm dressed like this. Let's just say that I didn't have much of a choice."

I amusedly noticed that the rude brat's eye were so wide, they seemed to fall out in any minute and his jaw dropped. Literally. I smirked. Time for payback.

I interwined my fingers with Soma's and and pressed myself up to him, putting on the most realistic smile I can muster. "Shall we take a seat Soma darling?"

For a moment he stared at me in shock, as if he didn't believe what he heard. I glanced at his brother and he followed my gaze. The guy looked like he wanted to strangle Soma's neck in jelousy. He smirked and looked back to me. "Of course." He accompanied me to my seat and pulled the chair out to me.

I sat right in front of him, Soma next to me. Everyone fidgeted in their seat nervously as he glared at me enranged and I smirked in return. But from time to time he would steal a galnce downstairs. As I noticed it instead of the usual fury for being a sexist didn't come, instead I felt triumph. I wanted him to watch me and yearn for me, because I'll never let him touch me. It was confusing why this thought came in my mind, but I blame it on the raging teenage hormones. Looks like Sebastian was right and I yearn for this kind of attention.

It doesn't matter. I just want to lecture this brat.

"Then let's eat" the father said to break the awkward silence, though with not much success. As we were eating an idea popped in my mind. I raised my galss to my lips, a bit higher than necessary so a little of the water spilled and ran on my neck down to my chest. I was satisfied to notice that it went well as the brat followed the drop of water.

"Oops. My mistake." I said in fake surprise. With my napkin I quickly wiped it down. I smiled at his furious expression, but he can't do anything. He can't proove that I did this intentionally, but it was enough to show him who's in charge. I flashed him a smile and he stood up and stormed out of the hall fuming. Perfect.

* * *

"So can I finally have my clothes back?" I asked Soma impatiently.

"But you seemed to enjoy wearing it during breakfast."

"I just wanted to discipline your brother."

"Yea, that was funny. But next time if you do something so tempting like that I'll lick it off you."

"Stupid pervert." I grumbled. "Give them back! NOW!"

"Don't worry, Agni already packed them, you'll get them back when we leave."

"WE?!"

"Of course silly. I've told you many times, havent' I? I'll stay with you and become a great man."

"...Idiot." I sighed. "So what do you want _now_?"

"Tonight it'll be full moon." he said ignoring my question. "The full moon of February."

"And?"

"At this time of the year there is a special kind of festival held on the full moon of February. It has a special tradition-!" His hand flied in my way, throwing some kind of dust on me.

"Wha?!"

"We paint each other in colours with colour powder and painted water. THe more colourful you are the best!" he shouted as he ran away.

"You little! You'll pay for this." As I ran after him. As we ran through the hallways the servants cheerfully threw the powder on us even after there was no spot on my body that was not covered in paint. Somewhen in the middle of chasing him I got hold of some painted water-filled ballons and started to aim at him.

As I ran past Sebastian our eyes locked. He ws so shocked to see me chasing Soma with ballons that he didn't notice Agni pour painted water on him until it hit his skin. As expected he didn't counterattack, instead he let himself get covered in paint, but not without mumbling 'another set of clothes ruined that was given to me by my Master'.

Running in the corridors like this...just like I used to three years ago...it was nostalgic.

Even if it was fickle...I felt happy.

* * *

"Finally" I sighed as I jumped in my queen-sized bed. Sebastian managed to find my clothes and after the exchanges of goodby we hit the road again.

"But you seemed to have fun." Sebastian commented. "I think I've seen a ghost of your smile as your smile."

"Don't be ridiculous." I groaned. "Change me, I wish to rest."

Sebastian quickly complied, though something felt different about him.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Yes Master?" he asked doing up my last button with his usual smirk.

"That old man at that place..." his smirk fell "why did he touch me?"

Sebastian was silent for a while, searching for the proper words to explain himself. "Young Master it's...complicated. It would take at least an hour to thoroughly explain these kind of things to you...An I need at least a month to prepare."

"But I don't want to wait that long!"

"Master, if I rush things you may end up even more confuse than you already are. I want to do this properly. Now let's put you to bed, shall we?" he said as he lifted me up and tucked me in.

"I'll remember this Sebastian. Don't dare you break your promise!" I threatened, he chuckled.

"Young Master, I don't tell lies."

* * *

_Ok, end of filler arc~ I know it was short and everything but when I saw La Tortura from Shakira on tv this idea popped in my mind: Ciel bellydancing or something like that. Sorry but I just had to write this. And I even spared time while the manga continued._

_Oh yeah another thing. I noticed that there is a very similar story on Fanfic: A Rose's thorns. I know that some might think of me as a copycat but that's not true. I do not intend to imitate HYPERASSGIRL5, I had this story in mind for a very long time, I just wanted to examine other fics to know what readers like/don't like. If you read carefully you find crucial differences. She writes her fics with anime-Ciel's personality, I use manga-Ciel. There is three years age difference between the Ciels we imagined (important: we do not own Ciel, nor any other characters or the plot). My story is in Ciel's point of view, hers is...I think it's called normal POV. Yeaand most importantly, I do not describe what happens in Sebastian's mind, only its affects, you know: possessiveness, jealousy etc. until- sorry I won't spill the beans. You may wonder why I'm so slow, like this is the 10th chapter and there's no sex in sight. It's simple: in my opinion both need time to figure out how they feel. Moreover they actually have to realise that there_ is_ something between them, contract aside._

_Phew, sorry for the lot of rambling. I wait for your opinion about this little side-story in reviews. Until next time._

_Pimpy_


	11. Chapter XI - That Master, Challenging

_Hello everyone. I'm very glad to see that I had over 950 views for this story. I wonder if it hits 1000 views~ You made me really ecstatic. Also, I give special thanks to Narutopokefan Hittocere, Akumalen and the two Guests for reviewing my chapters. It's heartwarming really. And I'm really glad you find it funny, I started to believe that you thought: "what the hell does this crazy chick wants with these lame jokes?" It was really good to hear a positive reply._

_Also an important notice: as I mentioned I will be using the anime series too. The time has come. But as English is not my mother tounge and translations are never 100 % accurate, the dialogues will most likely differ from the English version. Now on with the next chapter!_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. This is just a fanfiction, don't get worked up because of it.I do not intend to offend anyone._

_Warning: violence, gore, sexual themes, grammatical mistakes. On the following day of the update I reread the chapter and I found serious faults. But it's not that bad considering I finished it after 3 a.m._

_Enjoy and review._

Chapter XI – That Master, Challenging

"What is this?" I asked as I suspiciously eyed the pill Sebastian gave me.

"It's a medicin from my world" he answered.

"But I'm not sick" I pointed out. By the way why would demons make medicines that worked on humans? I thought they were pure evil intent. Well, acording to Sebastian they were and he doesn't lie.

"These are not for curing illnesses. But you will need them if you want to learn about birds and bees."

"_Birds and bees?_ What is that?"

"You'll know soon enough" he answered as he set his (hungry?) eyes on me. "You'll have to take one everyday for a month."

"I have to wait a month?! But I don't want to wait that long Sebastian!"

"I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks. Do not worry. That month will be over before you realise."

I grunted. "Said the demon, to whom a human life is a blink of an eye. You seem to forget that I _am_ a human."

His eyelids lowered, a distant look in his eyes. Somehow it made me feel uneasy. He shook his head and looked back to me with his usual smirk. "So it seems."

* * *

About three, almost four weeks have passed since I took the pills Sebastian gave me. He insists that I take them but I can't see the effect. Maybe it just made me hungrier. I wonder if it's just another attempt to fatten me up.

During these weeks I was continuously assaulted by Soma, who wanted to have a date with me. Of course, I always turned him down, due to my little journey to the other side of the globe, my paperwork piled up in a mountain, threatening to squish me if it happened to collapsed.

The good news is that I managed to get rid of the traitors in Great-Brittain's Army. The public believed that they were victims of an accident, but the Underworld knew that I punished them for betrayal. Not that they objected. Noone liked traitors, especially if their actions would ruin their business. I even received a box of the finest Belgian chocolate – I had Sebastian sample them, surprisingly, they weren't poisoned – and a bouquet of black tulips. Moreover, some even negotiated with me and agreed to keep things in order in a distinct of London.

But these relatively peaceful days ended when I received a new mission from the Queen. She sent me to a little village called Houndsworth. It was an isolated place with vile traditions. She sent me to investigate the casue of the rapidly reducing number of villagers.

We bought the servants along too, I said that it was kind of a vacation. Well that wasn't entirely a lie, it _was_ by the shore of a lake. After the little mess they left when the Noah's Ark Circus members assaulted my home, I certainly do not want to leave them unattended.

Following the shocking encounter with the – much likely – insane old woman, who cradled a dog's skull, we passed a lovely scene: a man playing with his dog.

"It's as if he's coddling me as well!" Meirin shighed.

""Bending their wills with petting and punishment until they discipline them to obedience. However dogs are to blame too. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their necks...I don't understand it."

"If you want to say something then just spit it out." I sighed irritated.

"Then I shall. I don't like dogs. As a catlover, I actually despise them." he admitted.

"Just because you can't understand fidelity you shouldn't judge them. You always warn me to do not jude too quickly, so do the same."

"Master, I had walked these roads when these houses were only made out of mud, I believe I have lived long enough to have an opinion about something."

"If you feed, walk and play with a dog, if you love it and ensure a warm home, it will regard you as its god. While cats who receive familiar treatment believe that they _are_ gods." I pointed out.

He chuckled. "Well they _are _magnificent creatures, so it's understandable."

I rolled my eyes in irritation. This idiot with his cat-fetish... "Too bad you hate them. Now you are _my_ dog."

He glared back at me and I barked at him before letting a satisfied smirk stretch across my face.

After a long carriage ride we arrived to Lord Barrymore's mansion where a single female servant greeted us. As my eyes met her light purple ones, a hazy memory clouded my vision. I closed my eyes tightly to will away the impression that I have seen these eyes somewhere, but I couldn't shake off this nagging feeling.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle." she greeted kindly. "The master is awaiting your arrival. This way please."

She smiled kindly – I shuddered – and led us in while the servantstook care of the luggage. She asked us towait in front of the door to announce our arrival. Minutes have passed and she didn't return yet. I frowned and looked at Sebastian, mutely urging him to see what happened. He nodded and slowly opened the door. She was screaming

"Angela! I told you to bring here the Queen's envoy not this chiuaua!" I frowned at supposedly Lord Barrymore. "You can't do something as simple as that?!"

"Stop him Sebastian." I ordered.

He grabbed the whipping man from behind. "What do you want you dobberman?! Are you trying to bite back at me?! Let me go you-!"

"I ordered him to stop you." I said as I pulled out a chair to sit down. "I assume that the letter was delivered. I am the Earl of Phantomhive. Shall we talk about the her Majesty's offer?"

Angela excused herself and a few minutes later returned with tea. She tried to serve, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably, so Sebastian took it over.

"Even if it's the Queen I won't sell this land." he growled as he trew the papers back at me.

"Your reason?"

"The curse."

"Curse?" I asked uninterestedly.

"In this village where man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there ia a curse against those who try to get their hands on it, a fearsome hound. A terrible fate befalls on those who dare to oppose the Barrymores. That's why I'm telling you to leave. Even if it's the Queen, the curse won't spare her or her underlings either."

"A curse that strikes? Well, I'm really interested to withness the terrible fate firsthand." I said calmly. He growled again, his veins visible. It looks like he can't stand being opposed. Or be ignored by a child.

* * *

It was late at night when Sebastian and I heard a knock on the bedroom door. Sebastian quickly covered the evidence of my womanhood then nodded.

"Enter."

"I am so sorry to disturb you so late at night" she apologized. "I have a requset. Please Earl Phantomhie! Leave this village before the curse strikes you! You musn't stay here!" she begged.

"I won't get scared of some old gossip." I said to her. "Now please leave, I'd like to retire."

I froze and Angela gasped in horror as we heard a howl from outside. We ripped our gaze at the window where we could see the outine of a wolf through the velvet curtain.

She screamed. "No! It's here! The Devil Hound!" Sebastian quickly went to the window and ripped the curtains open, but the creature already disappeared.

"Young Master!" Sebastian called and he pointed at a glowing dog heading to the village.

We rushed outside of the mansion to see glowing pawnprints. I touched the glowing ground and rubbed it between my fingers.

The servants were quick to arrive, they were already in their nightgown. "What happened?" Bard asked.

"The Devil Hound appeared." Angela whispered in terror. "The one that will bring disaster to this village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished. This is the law of the village."

"Miss Angela!" a villager cried. "Please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has showed up!"

"Who was punished?" Angela asked, fighting her tears.

They followed the pawprints until they reached a house where they found a pretty torn up corpse. It was the man we saw playing with his dog when we arrived. I kneeled down to inspect the corpse.

"Don't touch him!" Barrymore ordered. "So James was the bad dog."

"Yes, he kept six dogs only when five was allowed."

"I see. There's no helping it." he muttered.

"No helping it?! What are you talking about?!" Bard demanded.

"This village has rules set down by me. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Hound that serves the Barrymore."

The villagers lifted the corpse and walked away singing a very unsettling song for a requiem. "You are lucky. I was sure that an outsider has fallen prey, but it seems you were spared." he said as he followed the blind believers with Angela.

"You're talking nonsense again." I said. He turned around and glared at me. "What?"

"You said that _it _punishes the ones who disobey their master. My servants always follow my orders and sadly to you I am the Watchdog of the Queen, not yours. As long as I do not surrender to you – and believe me that's _not _going to happen – I and my servants are safe."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't have time for lapdogs like you." he answered and walked away.

How unbearably arrogant.

* * *

"Come in Meyrin!" Finny urged the maid who was hiding behind the temporaryly set changing room. Thanks to Sebastian's suggestion their mood lifted.

"I ca-can't, I'm too nervous." she stuttered.

"Come on!" Bard encouraged. "There won't be another chance like this!"

That seemed to convince her. She reluctantly stepped out of the changing room, revealing Nina's latest swim suit. Of course it was extra small, and very exposing, as if looked as if she tried on a child's swinsuit.

The boys whistled and Meyrin splashed them playfully. They continued to play in the water in their usual cheerful manner, and it took everything not to snap at them. It's not as if they did anything wrong – they didn't do anything, only I was very irritated due to these DAMN CRAMPS!

"It is surprising that it's still suitable to swim in this time of the year." said Sebastian standing next to me. Yes, instead of swimming in the supposedly lukewarm wated I am banished to the land. I sat by the shore, _trying _to concentrate on reading but I am constantly interrupted with a wave off searing pain.

"You're not going to swim, Young Master? I never had the pleasure to see you swimming in something like Meyrin's swimsuit." ha asked and I glared at him. "Oh, I see, of course you are-"

"Shut up. Though, if you are still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort."

"You're truly thinking of making this place a resort?"

"Of course."

"What about the Demon Dog?"

"I'm sure you noticed too the truth behind that creature. Lean closer."

"Oh, my Master whishes to be kissed?" he mocked, his eyes glowing.

"What are you talking about you idiot?! Are you out of mind? I meant lean closer as lend me your ear! Soma's pervertedness is sure contamining." He leaned down and listened carefully to the plan of uncovering the truth. As I finished he bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

"You sure are eager to carry out my order. I thought you hated dogs."

"Yes, that's why I want to get it over with, before it degenerates to the worst possible scenario." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Sebastian, how come it hurts this much, even if it didn't hurt the first time?" I asked, knowing that Sebastian aware of my condition.

"You may have not noticed it, because you basically slept through due to your illness." he guessed as he searched in his pocket. "By the way it's time for your pills." he said as he handed me the medicine and a glass of water.

"Hey, this one has different colour." I said to Sebastian gesturing to the pill.

"Yes, on the day of your monthly cycle you need pills of different composition. Nothing harmful."

I nodded and without further nagging I swallowed the pill.

I almost spit the water out as someone howled behind me.

"It's caught! The bad dog has been caught!"

"It's James' dog! It's got to be punished!"

The angry mop pulled a dog on chains with them as the churchbells rang, forewarning the defenseless dog's demise.

We reached a hill where there was a half-circle like field, where the 'bad dog' was tied to the rockwall. A man was kneeling before it, harshly trying to tug out something between its teeth. "Let go of it you bad dog!" The hound didn't comply, it continued to growl and it attempted to bite. The man raised his stick and hit the creature harshly, but the animal firmly withstood the harsh abuse, refusing to give in. The man soon got tired of the lack of obedience and left.

"What a terrible dog! Let the dogs go!" Barrymore ordered. The owners of the dogs undid the leads and let their 'pet' attack the one without any defense. The dogs bit and tore the flesh of their chained companion and I had to fight the urge to vomit.

Behind me Finny shared similar toughts and repeated "Stop. Stop it! Don't! This is wrong!" like a mantra. This is not good.

"Enough of this vile scene Barrymore. Stop it now!" I ordered.

"I can't. It's the Demon Hound's will to punish the bad dogs."

"And that beast if I have comprehended well is the executer of the Barrymore family, so if you wish it this can sto-"

"STOP IT!" Finny screamed out, undoubtly under the influence of his past. He ripped a stake out of the ground and hit away the attacking dogs. We rushed to Finny's side, ready to fight.

"Stay aside Earl Phantomhive! That dog needs to be punished! If you stay in the way you're going to be punished too."

"You're in the way of the rightous punishment!"

"More bad dogs! They are all bad dogs!"

"The bad dogs need to be punished!" the crowd repeated as the men of the village closed in on us and despite our fidgeting they tied my servants to a wooden column and chained me down. As I tried to oppose my suit got torn, revealing my cleavage.

"NO!" Bard cried. "Let her go!"

"Lord Barrymore this one is a female!"

"Please Lord Barrymore I'm begging you, forgive them!" Angela tried saving us, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

With a hungry look in his eyes he walked up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "That's true. This bitch is one of the Queen's server. Depending on what she says I may let her go. I'll spare your life and your servants' if you leave the village and let the Queen know that this land is not for sale. Tell her to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"Are you this scared to loose your tiny kingdom? What a coward."

"Your a tough business partner." he said as he trailed his disgusting fingers on my thighs while inspecting my cupsize, then abruptly grabbed my butt, as a result squeezing me flush against him. "If you want this land so badly you'll have to open these legs for me."

"I have no whish to touch or be touched by a rotten man like you." I snapped back and spat in his face.

Of course the answer was immediate, he instantly struck me. "FINE! Negotiations are over!" Oh, I heard this somewhen before. "You'll know what happens to those who disobey me and get what you deserve maltese! Release the dogs!" he ordered as he retreated.

The hounds were released again but before either one could bite me Sebastian jumped from behind the hill and kicked away the dogs. He turned to me without looking in my eyes and ripped out the chains from the wall, then opened the locks.

"You're late."

"Do forgive me, but you looked so deliciously helpless, chained to the wall with your clothes torn."

"You're talking nonsense again." I snapped at him. "If you liked seeing me in this state how come you came before I could suffer 'a painful experience'?" I asked, refering to the time when he released the damn snakes on me.

"That was before I was told that the Master's safety and wellbeing is first. And before that vile creature touched you."

Before I could further ask him I was interrupted by Barrymore. "Are you staying in my way, you Garm? Go bite them to death!" he ordered the dogs.

The dogs lunged at us, but Sebastian let his eyes flash furchestria and the dogs cowered. "What loud and barbaristic sound they emit. That's why I hate dogs."

"Wha?!" Barrymore asked bewildered.

"This farce ends here Barrymore. Listen you degenerated village mongrels! There is no Devil Hound! Only an old man who was deluded with the phantasm of authority."

"What proof do you have?!"

"This." Sebastian presented a dog's skull. "It was in your basement. It matches the bite marks on the corpse." He then showed a projector and turned it on. The device showed the outline of the wolf I've seen in my window. "The Devil Hound was just a simple shadow. A child's play if you please. The shining material on the dog was phosphor. He just hinted it on an ordinary dog."

"The so-called Demon Dog was just an imaginary creation mady by noone else than you, Henry Barrymore."

"Where's the evidence I did that?!" Barrymore howled furiously.

I turned to the half-dead dog and kneeled before it. It growled weakly. I held my hand before its nose so it could breathe in my scent. As its growl died down I patted its head. "Hand it over, your task ends here. You did a great job. Don't worry I won't let you die in vain. I'll definitely avenge you." As if the creature understood my advances, it whimpered as it licked my hand affectionately and weakly wagged its tail, then with a final shudder it closed its eyes passed on. I gently parted its jaw and took out the item that was stuck in his teeth and showed it to the crowd.

"That's-!"

"It's a high-quality fabric. Why do you think this dog refused to let go until the very end? While trying to protect his master, it bit your leg" I said pointing at Barrymore "and tore it off. It's a piece of fabric of your trousers."

Upon seeing his loss, Barrymore attempted to flight, but was surrounded by the villagers before.

"There was no Demon Dog?!"

"You fooled us!"

"Give up already! You're already done for!"

The villagers tugged him hurshly until they found the bite mark on his leg. "You killed James!" The angry mob lifted him above and took him, unfazed by Barrymore's cries.

Angela undid the ties on the servants.

"Is everything alright Young Master?" Bard asked.

"I'm not hurt."

Finny gently lifted up the remains of the dog and hugged it. "You were a really good dog, fighting for your master's sake till the very end..." he whispered as tears escaped his eyes.

"That's exactly why I hate dogs." Sebastian said disgusted.

"You're not helping!" I snapped at him. I watched the shaking Finny brood the dog. He was a strange one. He has no regret when he has to kill a human, but he breaks down in tears when an animal gets hurt. I sighed and touched Finny's shoulder who looked at me with wide eyes. "Come, let's ley him to rest. We'll bury him next to his owner." With a said smile he nodded and brought the corpse to the graveyard.

* * *

"Finally this case is over!" I sighed as I stretched on the bed. I couldn't wait to go home and sleep in my own. Even if I have to worry about unwelcome guests in the dead of night. "We leave when the rain stops."

"Yes." Sebastian gave the short answer.

"Are you still sulking for being called a dog?" What's with him? _I _should be the one sulking because of this stupid moodswings of my teenage years. When that poor dog died I felt like crying. Not that I could.

"I'm just wondering why do you seem to attract every male."

"How should _I _know? And all of them just want to claim me."

"Oh, the tragedy."

"You know, having sex willingly at once would be a nice change." Sebastian watched me with a surprised expression, his eyes round as big as saucers. I blushed. "I-I mean it would be good if I wasn't forced into it."

He nodded, the unusual expression returned.

"By the way in a few days the month ends, right?" his eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to achieve?"

I looked at my legs before looking back up at him. "Why don't we hold that lesson now?"

In a blink of an eye he pounced on me, nocked me over and hovered over me, trapping me. "Don't tempt me Master. You're not ready to face the consequences." he breathed on my lips as he grazed his against mine. All thought flied out of my head through the window, something that have never happened before. But I was holding my breath waiting for what's coming. Upon seeing that I didn't oppose he inched closer. However, the meeting of our lips halted when a shrill scream startled us.

Without thinking we rushed down to the basement, where we kept Barrymore until I turned him in the police, but the sight shocked us. In his prison where he supposed to be was noone. But the splattered blood on the floor and the hole in the wall. In the distance a wolf howled.

Then realisation struck.

_It's not over yet._

* * *

_Finally done! I'm sorry I just received a new laptop and I have to get used to this keyboard, so it took longer than usual. The other reason is that I didn't have inernet in my new flat and I didn't remember some details concerning the anime (I've seen it almost two years ago)._

_If you find the discriptions deficient then I'm sorry, but I didn't like these episodes much. Now some of you may think : whadda fuck woman?! How can you call yourself a Kuro fan if you don't like it?! To be honest, it broke my heart to watch those poor dogs suffer._

_But I needed to mention this part too, as it will be needed in the future SOTP. But no worries, I'll make it as funny and pervert as much as I can._

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Until next time,_

_Pimpy_


	12. Chapter XII - That Master, Disciplining

_Hi everyone! I'm really happy to inform you that SOTP has had over 1100 views~!_

___To commemorate this I updated the sequel to _'The Stalker'. _Don't miss it~!_

_Thank you HardcoreKpopFangirl, Hittocere, MissKittylovesNOTDF, Narutopokefan and Rabbitgirl16 for favoriting me also thanks for KennaDee, Manly4EVA, MairashaAziza, SangLeGuira, SuperMerWhoLockian and Akumalen for following me! It means a lot to me!_

_Warning: OOC, not native writer, grammatical mistakes,violence, blood, swearing, sexual themes._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

Chapter XII – That Master, Disciplining

"Master Barrymore!" Angela screamed in shock and worry.

We ripped our heads to the door when we heard a desperate pounding on the door. Angela practically ripped the door open. It was a man of the village trying to catch his breath.

"Th-the...De-devil Dog..."he panted. Without hesitation we followed him to the village. He led us back to the field where we were captured. The villagers were kneeling, praying as their dogs howled.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

As a lightning struck revealing Henry Barrymore's tattered corpse, barely recognizable.

Upon seeing her master in such state Angela passed out, but before she hit the ground Finny caught her.

"Please forgive us Lord Devil Hound!"

* * *

"'Finally it's over'." Sebastian quoted chuckling. "To say such thing, this is rather unfortunate is it not?"

"Shut up! You have no reason to be happy eaither, you're stuck here, on the land of dogs. Or Barrymore's death amuses you that much?"

"One one hand it does. The dog that was supposed to serve him turned against him."

"We have no proof that it served him. He may have been just a bait to lure me here."

"That is a possible scenario as well." he admitted. "But it's still terribly amusing."

"Then you'd better remember this, because I'll never give you the chance to betray me." I said and his smirk fell, his eyes turned unreadable. "This village totally isolated itself from the rest of the world, fearing the Demon Dog. That thing was supposed to serve Henry Barrymore, who created its legend in order to rule the village. However, Barrymore was killed...Those bite marks don't seem like a normal dog's ones...And it's not the work of a human either...Could it be that there _is _a demon other than you here?"

"It's not impossible."

"Aren't demons supposed to sense another one's scent?"

"We only smell our rivals and our preys. Apparently this demon feeds on flesh, unlike me who lives on souls. We do not disturb each other. Were it not for my immense hate for dogs and the shame of working together with a lower ranked demon I think we would hunt together."

I hummed in reply. Demons were such weird creatures.

"Unpack. It seems our presence is still needed."

"Are you showing pity to these villagers or its your loyalty to the Queen?"

"I firmly believe that when Her Majesty finds out the mistical death of Barrymore she would send me back to investigate. On the other hand, seeing that the Demon Hound exists and – as you said – feeds on flesh, then it is possible that it ate the disappeared mans. We can't leave things like this."

He hummed in reply then excused himself and started unpacking.

* * *

"Mr. Sebastian!" Meyrin cried as she busted in, in the middle of tea time.

"What is this about?" he asked sighing.

"Miss Angela disappeared!" Now that was strange. Since we put her to bed after she fainted I haven't seen her.

"She said that she would pick some herbs near the swarm." Bard said, trying to calm the desperate-duo.

"On her own when the Devil Hound is out there?!"

"Dammit!" Brad grumbled.

"Come Sebastian." I said as I wiped the edge of my lips with a napkin to get rid of the crumps.

"Excuse me? My Lord, you shouldn't get worked up over a mere maid." he asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Don't you have red blood running in your veins?!" Bard demanded.

"Under normal circumstances I'd never consider going after her, but that demon is out there. It would ruin my reputation if she died under my supervision."

"What about Mr. Tanaka?"

We looked around to see the old man in hunting attire, with a gun in his hands. "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

"Wait." I ordered. "You can't go out unarmed where this beast is loose. Sebastian!" Sebastian nodded and opened one of the suitcase. As he opened it he revealed the guns I ordered him to pack in case something like this happens.

Sebastian handed me my revolver and Meyrin the rifles, as Bard took out grenades and other guns.

"Search for a statue or something Finny. Let's go."

* * *

"Miss Angela!" the servants continuously called her. Meanwhile Sebastian and I was inspecting the fog, so the thing won't pounce on us.

We perked up when Meyrin screamed. When I saw it I felt like screaming too. Before us the ground was dug up in a small hill and torn-down limbs were stuck in it. Then It howled.

As we walked closer I spotted a man's had that had a ring with an initial B. B as-

"Barrymore" I whispered. This is impossible! We buried him. And at that time his corpse wasn't missing an arm. Could it be that this creature feeds on dead bodies?

I howl interrupted the train of thoughts. We all hid behind one of the piles. Footsteps were heard and they came closer. A weird man with white hair and black claws walked out from the mist. So it is a demon. I blushed and Meyrin's nose bled when we realised he was comletely exposed.

"Who is he?"

It walked closer to the pile where Barrymore's arm was stuck. As he sniffed there we talked. Looks like the smell of corpses overpowered ours luckily.

"It was a human?" Bard asked. "Did he hold grudge against Lord Barrymore?"

"Miss Angela could have asked him." Meyrin thought aloud.

Angela? So in the end it was she who did all this? But...

"How did you found out the connection between them?" I asked and they stared at me dumbfounded. A moment later Meyrin's and Finny's face burned cherry red and I realised. "You guys should quit stalking." I sighed.

"We weren't-" Meyrin tried to object.

"Miss Angela doesn't have anything to do with this!" Finny defended. "You shouldn't doubt her!"

As we argued the man disappeared. "He got away." I grumbled. Finny, clenched his fist and ran in the fog. That idiot! What does he think he can do against a demon?!

We ran after him. He was near the ruin of an old building. Another howl pierced the silent mist. As the mist become less thick we could see the outline of the creature and then the demon itself. Huge was an understatement. I can tell its paw can crush a human. Its eyes glowed bloodred as it stared at us.

"The Demon Hound!" the idiot trio shouted and the creature lunged at us. As it raised its paw I saw a white fabric pierced through its claw.

"That's Angela's-!" Meyrin gasped. Upon noticing this too Finny toughtlessly jumped on the dog's leg. The creature noticed this and tried to shake him down.

Meanwhile I, Meyrin, Bard and Tanaka took aim and fired. But as we pulled the triggers all theguns fell apart.

"Wha?!" I gasped. Who could have-? _Miss Angela could have asked him. _Could it be that she's done this too?

The creature managed to throw Finny away then lunged to squeeze the life out of him then it suddenly halted. It sniffed in the air then it set its eyes on me.

"No!" Sebastian shouted and attacked the creature, but it hit him and the rest of us away. I landed on the ground with a painfilled moan. I pushed myself on my hands and knees and tried to stand up, but I was shoved down. I saw black-clawed hands next to mine and felt sharp teeth sink in my skin. It turned back to human form? But why? The answer was hips snapping against my clothed one.

…

It's humping me?! Really?! Is there a male on earth who doesn't want to knock me up?!

My servants' jaw literaly dropped when they saw this. I think I even heard Meyrin moan 'the Young Master's purity' before she passed out.

"Wha?! Get of me you filthy mutt!" I ordered trying to get away, but it only sank its fangs in my neck deeper and took up a faster pace. "Are you fucking serious?! We're not even the same species!"

Then as suddenly as it came the thrusting stopped, but the presence didn't disappear from behind me. In front of us stood a very pissed off Sebastian. The creature pushed me to the ground entirely, climed above me and growled at him, as a declaration of dominance.

But Sebastian didn't retreat. Seeing this, the creature reverted in its animal form and attacked Sebastian. It raise its paw to crush Sebastian, but he stopped it with one hand and threw it up. Sebastian continued beating it until it surrendered, its tail between his legs, as it laid on the ground. But Sebastian as a last warning kicked it so hard that they sank in the ground.

"He's not coming out!"

"What are you doing down there? Come back." I ordered calmly.

"Undertood." The ground started shaking and we stepped back from the hole. Suddenly water erupted like a fountain. On top of it was Sebastian, holding the naked demon by his neck. "One essential thing for the resort: a centerpiece that provides a tourist attraction. Bathing in a large amount of hot water, draining the fatigue of the day, a spa!" He jumped down and landed on his feet. He let the other demon fall to the ground.

So hot water was underground? Well, that explains why we can swim in the lake in March, while the other parts of England are still frozen.

"If one who serves as a Phantomhive butler could not strike a spring or two, then what would he be? Now" his eyes flashed dangerously as he casted them down to the demon. "Apologize."

The dog whimpered and lied flat on the ground not daring to look up.

"Pluto!" Angela shouted as she ran here. The dog shot up and as much as his sore body let it rushed to her and licked her face. "There, there!" she said as she petted it.

Just as she arrived the ground shook again. "Lord Demon Dog!" the villagers cried in union as they rushed here and they dropped on their knees. "Thank you!" they cried.

"What happened this time?"

"According to the legend of this village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented when the Demon Hound forgives us, the tears of the ground will redept us. The curse has been lifted."

"They are blessed tears!"

"But the spring has always been here."

"Sebastian, don't try to convince idiots. You tire sooner than succeding, believe me. What matter is that we achieved our goal."

* * *

"I found him about a month ago." Angela said as she affectionately caressed the sleeping beast. "I love dogs and and he was so cute, I wanted to tame him. He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he bacomes excited."

"Yea, I had the pleasure to withness that" I said sarcastically.

"Don't try to settle things with saying it's a bad habit!" Bard snapped.

"So you kept him without telling anyone."

"Yes, Lord Barrymore used the Demon Hound's legend, but he in reality he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if this one was find out...I think I was naïve. I didn't think that he would do that to Lord Barrymore."

"You don't seem disappointed that he's dead." I blurted out.

"Young Master!" Finny objected, but with a serious expression I silenced him.

"What are you implying Lord Ciel?" she asked.

"I'm asking if it was indeed an accident that your pet killed Barrymore or it was your doing."

"Master Ciel how can you believe it was me?" she asked shocked.

"So are you saying that the guns Sebastian and I personally loaded fell apart by themselves?"

"Wha-?"

"My servants didn't know about the guns until I showed them and the only ones who had access to my room was Sebastian, I and you. But Sebastian was by my side always, not to mention that you even disappeared for some time. So spit it out! Why did you lure me here?"

For moments everyone was silent, anxiously waiting her answer. Then she smirked. "Very good Ciel." she purred and I flinched at the familiar words. She abruptly shot up and ran away, disappearing in the fog.

"Don't let her go!" I ordered Sebastian and he ran after her, the servants in tow.

I shudder as I heard her voice echo in the mist: "Very soon Ciel, I will complete our unfinished business."

After hours of search without success we gave up.

All that was left behind a demon and numerous unanswered questions.

"We are really sorry Young Master, but she got away." the servants apologized bowing.

"I see." I sighed. "Next time do not hesitate. From now on she's our enemy."

"She wanted to hurt the Young Master." Finny said clenching his fist. He shot his head up and looked in my eyes. "I definitely won't forgive her! I'll protect you no matter what!"

The others nodded in agreement and I sighed, but this time not out of anger.

* * *

"Do we really have to?" Sebastian asked glaring. I sighed.

"I don't want such a dangerous beast like him left alone. Moreover, she may come back for him." Sebastian groaned as he rid me of the last piece of cloth. I stepped in the hot water. "Regard it as an opportunity to examine dogs."

"I can tell that my hate won't dissipate. Mindless creatures without aesthetics."

"They have aesthetics too." I argued.

"Oh, do enlighten me My Lord." he said sarcastically.

"Canines are not as silent predators as your precious felines. They belong to a pack and they can't live on their own. Usually dogs who live alone then get picked up by humans grow fond of their owner. The human of course would be no match to a dog. All they need is to bite the throat and the human is done for. But they don't do that. You know why?" he shook he put a tray on the water's surface and push it in my direction. I sipped some tea then continued. "It's gratitude. They are regarding the human as a saviour, who saved them from extreme weather conditions, the fear of starving to death, the solitude...In return they are willing to give up their freedom and happily accept the collar around their neck. If it's for their savior, who takes care of them they even belittle themselves. If it's for their master they fight. They would obey every whish and they would protect their generous yet frail human. That's what I believe to be their aesthetics. You, as a powerful invididual can never understand the weak."

"Interesting thought." he hummed. He didn't expect me to come up with so many and convincing arguments.

"Now I have a question to you too."

"Really? Do ask Young Master."

"Why did that demon...you know?" I refered to the embarassing scenario when that dog humped me. His expression darkened and he casted his gaze down to the water.

"Looks like this medicine has a little side-effect."

"Does it affect you too?"

"To a certain degree. Does it hurt?" he asked as he gently traced the place of Pluto's teethmarks.

"I admit that this water stings it a little."

"I'm sorry Young Master. I failed."

I looked at him. "I'm not dead and I wasn't raped this time." I frowned when I saw that he flinched at 'this time'.

"Do you think that she'll return in the colser future?" I asked.

"I'm sure she's planning something. By the way, Young Master, I couldn't help but notice the sudden look of recognition on you. Did you see her somewhere?"

"To be honest I don't know what to think. Her eyes and voice seemed familiar, but I can't tell who she was before." I raised my hands to my temples. "But I can't help this nagging feeling that tries to warn me of something. Is she a human?" I asked suddenly, not knowing where thiss thought came from.

"Why do you ask?"

"Not sure. Just instinct."

"To be honest, I'm not certain. But she definitely smells off."

I hummed in reply and let him scrub my back. I turned to him and looked in his eyes. He stopped scrubbing. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Instead of an answer I pulled him down by his tie and he froze as I pecked a kiss on his lips.

"That's a reward for getting that meddlesome cur off me." I whispered against his lips.

"Everything for you My Lord."

* * *

_Well that's it for now. I know this was short, but the previous one was pretty long. _

_Review/Favorite/Follow me please! I want to know what you think ;)_

_Pimpy_


	13. Chapter XIII - That Master, Heart of Ice

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. This is just a fanfiction, don't get worked up because of it.I do not intend to offend anyone._

_Warning: violence, gore, sexual themes, grammatical mistakes._

Chapter XII – That Master, With a Heart of Ice

"Come! This is the first since 80 years! Do not miss this chance!" a man announced to the passer-bys. Well he was right. There Thames Hasn't froze like this in the last eighty years. Expecially not in _March. _

"What's with this weather?!" I grumbled. It was already _March _yet it's still bloody cold!

"I see. It is a remarkable event isn't it?" Sebastian mused. "A Fair on ice..."

The Frost Fair. It takes space next to London Bridge on the frozen Thames. "The last time it was held, was 1814."

* * *

"Wait Prince!" Agni begged his master. "What are you searching for this eagerly?"

"I don't know!" he grumbled irritatedly.

"Prince..." Agni frowned at his master's distress. Soma shook his head and set off again to be bumped in someone. "So- Elisabeth?!" he asked.

"Soma? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I...Can't a respectful gentleman inspect such an outstanding event?" he asked with an octave higher.

"Oohhh~ I see." she squealed. "You have a date with Ciel!"

As if he was stabbed, Soma crouched on his knees a blue aura of depression weighing down on him. "Ciel..." he mumbled.

"You alright?"

"No matter what I do Ciel doesn't want to be with me..."

Lizzy frowned. "Ciel has a tendency to reject the ones she likes." she said as she crouched dwon next to him. Soma snapped his head up and looked in her eye with a hopeful expression.

"Really?"

"Of course. You know, she never says it out loud but I know that she's always glad to see me. She just has to overcome her shyness."

"Does that mean that I still have a chance?!" Soma aske as he grabbed Lizzy's shoulders.

"Sure" she beamed.

"My Ciel! I will definitely make you fall for me!" he promised jumping back into standing position.

"So you were here searching Ciel?" she gasped surprised.

"No...I searched for a present or something to convince her."

"Then I'll help you!" Lizzy offered.

"My Lady!" Paula gasped. "I'm going to be scolded if we don't return."

"This is an emergency Paula. We have to support Soma's and Ciel's relationship."

"Really?! Thank you!" Soma said as he envelopped her in a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and petted his back.

"You're welcome" Lizzy choked out. "But you'll have to restrain being so touch-free with Ciel. It's inappropriate."

"Sorry." he said as he let go of her.

"No problem, let's go."

* * *

"Come and see!" another vender shouted. "We're going to offer you such a resonable proposal, that even Frost Jack can hide! What do you think of this lovely present?"

I looked at his goods and I humped.

"What happened Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"All his products are fake. If the water freezes like this next year they can even get a stall." I said as I watched a familiar toy. So my past came and haunt me."Like that." I said as I pointed at it with my cane.

"Oh you have a really good taste young noble! This one was made by the now world-famous Funtom Company when it was only an artisan!"

"What a cheap copy. The Funtom Ark was made by the finest craftsmen to the previous generation. It was extremely rare and valuable, since only three was made. As the manor burned down, the current company lost its original one. There's no way a thing like that would turn up here."

"Noah's ark" Sebastian said. "is really similar to this country."

"What?"

"A ship that's conducted by one captain, only the few chosen ones survive. The most arrogant story I ever heard."

"You-!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Abberline.

"The Yard must be really peaceful if one if its detective has the time to wander about here. Especially this day."

"That's not true! I'm in service!" he objected.

"Really? Then work hard and don't tranish the Queen's name, Inspector." I said as I walked away.

"Wait! I have a question! Miss Ciel!" I abruptly turned around and slapped the hand away that was reaching to me, startling Sebastian as well.

"Do not refer to me like that" I hissed at him. "I'm Earl Phantomhive, I won't be called so familiar by a mere detective."

"My apologies. My _Master _is really fragile- no, sensitive, so please do not touch her." Even though Sebastian didn't say it, I could feel the threatening behind his words.

* * *

"So what does a detective of Scotland Yard is doing here, Inspector Aberline?" I asked as I took the biscuit in my hand. In order to discuss things calmly we agreed on sitting in a teahouse.

He set down his cup and casted his eyes down. "This morning a corpse was found in the ice." I bit in my biscuit as things turned interesting. "The man was part of a particular criminal organisation. We are in search of a suspect who killed him and the about 2000£ worth blue diamond ring he had stolen."

"Diamond." siad Lau startling everyone with his sudden appearance. "The gem that beams eternal perfection. Who gets deluded by it, will face his demise. However even nowing this it's impossible to withstand it."

"How do you know about the Fragment of Hope?!" Aberline demanded.

Lau deadpanned. "Excuse me? What? Is a gem like that exists?"

…

I sometimes really how can a guy like him be the head of Chinese Maffia.

"What? But just now-!"

"It's like him to pop in situations like this. Don't bother. Rather...Lau." he looked at me. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Because this is my restaurant." the Chinese girls behind him giggled in their too-short-to-be-legal clothes. Aberline blushed.

"I see."

"It seems you are talking about something really interesting Earl. Would you inform me about the details?"

"Have you heard about something?"

"A piece of Lord Henry Hope's collection, a blue diamond, also known as the Fragment of Hope."

"Nope, I haven't heard anything."

"An evil gem, believed to bring misfortune on its owners from Louis the XVIth to Maria Antoinette. It disappeared from the public eye, the stone was separated to conceal its past. A splink was cut down. Consequently, you are looking for the other part Inspector Aberline."

He casted his eyes down again. "The carriage that transported the evidence was mugged."

"Souns interesting. Tellme more." I said as I leaned closer. "I'll participate in this case." He gasped, his shoulders tensed, his eyes wide with fear. I smirked. This was way too easy. "I won't force you to tell me anything. But if you refuse me, your superior, Lord Randall might end up...in a very inconvenient."

* * *

"Look Young Mistress!" Aren't these are wonderful?" she beamed.

Lizzy and Soma looked at Paula to see a pair of bracelets with jingles attached to them. She cheered as she shook them.

A light blush dusted Soma's face as he recalled his little trip with Ciel to his home country. He discreetely hid his chuckle behind his hand. A particular memory flashed in his mind: Ciel in those sinfully small clothes dancing, whipping the jingling coins on hiss clothes as she moved, the curves of her body emphasised, her flat and pale belly exposed as her every movement tempted him to-

He shook his head. This wasn't the time for that. Now he had to concentrate on winning Ciel over. So that one day he can ask for another performance.

"No!" Lizzy objected cutting him off his internal musings. "They aren't cute at all."

"Eh? Really?" Paula asked embarassed. "But I find them really cute. Chang chang!"

"You don't understand it Paula! Fine! Soma and I will look for it together from now on!"

"Please wait!" Paula pleaded as she run after them.

* * *

"Is it really here?" I asked mentally cringing.

"Yes. Without doubt a lot have died of freezing to death, so he decided he would get a stall himself." Aberline answered as he looked at the familiar sign of the Undertaker's. A morguage next to a Fair? It is beyond morbid. "Because I accepted your company, please wait outside." he ordered as he reached for the doorknob, but fell in because there was no door to begin with.

"He's bold." I sated. Going to the Undertaker unprepared, it's like throwing a rabbit in front of a wolf. I remember having a dream where I said such a lame joke that he locked me in a coffin and laughed like a madman. Well...I suppose he is a madman.

"It's the priviledge of youth." Hmp. I wonder how long will he last before crawling out crying. "So where are we?"

"We are at the Undertaker's. You have already met him at Jack the Ripper's case, remember?!"

"He'll cry in a minute. Sebastian get ready to-" I said but I was cut off by an owerpowering laugh. When I looked in a only saw Undertaker's twitching leg.

"You're incredible! You chose a wrong profession! As a comedian you would be world-famous! He giggled."

"Just what did you do?" I asked.

"I just started talking like usual then this man..."

"Aberline..."I grumbled. "What a man..."

Sebastian walked behind me, emitting a dark aura. "You really are quite talented, Inspector."

"N-no I just...!"

"Talk about the ring, Undertaker." I said trying to ignore that burning feeling Sebastian gave off. "And the body that had it."

"It may have sunk where he had fallen in the water. I ask you in the name of London's respectable citizens, like you to help us in the investigation."

Undertaker giggled. "You amazed me Inspector. I'll tell you. The ring is-"

"There." he said pointing at the statue's ring finger. The blue gem glinstered in the daylight.

"I suppose one of the sculptor found it in the ice and worked it in the statue."

"Get it out!" Aberline ordered to two of his men.

"Yessir!"

"What are you doing there you ignorant kids!" A harsh voice stopped them from carrying out their tasks.

"That saint maiden will be the prize of the contest." said a very familiar voice. My skin broke out in goosebupms. "You can' touch it." he said.

"Druitt Viktomt! Why is he amongst the judges?"

"Wasn't he arrested by Scotland Yard for human trade?!"

"A few days ago he was let go." Aberline grumbled.

"Money, huh?"

"I'm sorry, but Scotland Yard has to abstract this statue."

"No!" the old judge objected. "Even if you are from Scotland Yard, we won't allow anyone to do as Frost Fair as they please what is awaited with suspense by every citizen of London."

"Beauty is to admire. Do you want to bring shame on this beautiful maiden?"

"You're the one talking?"

"If you really want her, then show enough beauty to satisfy us."

"As expected from someone who adores art! Just as the Vikomt sais. If you want this statue you'll have to win the contest!" they said.

"That object is stolen!" Aberline whispered angrily. "Not to mention it is a crucial evidence in the case of continuous disappearance of numerous girls!" he quickly snapped his mouth shut as he realised his mistake.

My eye widened then narrowed at him. "Step aside you amateur, I'll show you how experts handle the public." I turned back to the judges who still flattered the Vikomt. "I'm still taking the statue" I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Who do you think you are to ask such thing?!"

"It wasn't a question. It was a declaration." I said eyeing them coldly. "Take it Sebastian." he nodded and reached for the ring but was halted.

"We have told you that even of it's the Yard-"

"The _Yard?! _Don't compare me to those incompetent idiots. No, I'll be taking it firstly because this ring" I pointed at it "is stolen, and as a found item, you should have reported it. Secondly it's an important evidence of a murder." I nodded at Sebastian to continue but he was halted again.

"It still doesn't authorize you to-"

"Ah, I forgot that you lack sense of reality. I'll tell you slowly, so an _ignorant man _like you too can understand it. When a case of murder is inspected the police has all right to take every proof, no they are obliged to act so. You, who interrupt the investigation can be even reported, so step aside."

"This event has been awaited by so many people, do you think-" his words died in his mouth when I glared at him.

"Above all, that ring is a crutial evidence in the case of kidnapping young girls. As you hinder me the number of victims arises. If a girl disappears tomorrow, I hope you are ready to tell her parents that she was sccrificed for a laughable event like this. Take it already Sebastian."

"Wait!"

* * *

"We still didn't find anything, but we have already looked in every stall!" Soma whined.

"There's still some stalls left so..."

"But I won't give up! I'll definitely make her fall for me!"

"Fighting for a lady's heart? How touching" said a vendor next to them. "Allow me to help you young man! I'm sure your heart's chosen will adore this lovely ark made by Funtom Company."

"That is!" Lizzy said as she walked closer. "This is it! The perfect present for Ciel!" she beamed.

Upon hearing this Soma paid the toy and had it wrapped up in a box. Just as they decided they would drink a hot chocolate together they saw a mass of humans running in their direction.

"Lady Elisabeth!"

"Prince!" Agni shouted as he yanked all off them out of the way.

"What happened?!"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should run."

They all turned to leave when Soma's eyes caught a glimpse of blue. He gaspe when he saw a familiar figure fly in the sky.

_Ciel!_

* * *

_A few minutes before the explosions_

"Wait!" a man shouted. "That ring was originally ours! Sorry, but we're gonna take it back!"

"What?! You're-!"

"Yes, we are the thief gang that uses explositions the press is full of." he said as he pulled his coat away to reveal dinamites attached to his body. A man behind his kicked up a barrel that was too full with dinamites.

"I'll count down to ten. If you don' wanna die then leave! Ten!"

The crowd panicked and the people ran away from the scene.

"Young Master."

"Nine!"

"Don't make me repeat my order."

"Eight."

"Yes, My Lord."

"What are you doing Earl Phantomhive! Get away from here."

"Seven!"

"I won't take orders from you. If you want to run, then run. I have a job to do so get out of my way."

"Six!"

"As if I'd do that!" he snapped back at me, startling me. "I became a policeman to protect people!"

"Five!"

"To save everyone!" he said as he ran at me, undoubtly to forcefully drag me away.

"Four!"

That idiot...

He stopped when a bullet pierced the ice in front of him.

"Don't come any closer!" he threatened then pointed the gun at me. How manly. "I've reached three. You're not going to flee, young noble?"

"I don't have to." I replied curtly as Sebastian kicked his gun away then, glided away on skates gracefully.

Fighting og their momentary shock, the man and his fellows started firing. He knocked them up with ease. I smirked at the scared man. "Damn you, kid." he snarled as he lit a dinamite then threw at me. "Then fall into pieces!"

Before the dinamite landed I was picked up and supported on my tummy as Sebastian glided under me.

"Damn that monster!" he grunted as he continued his assault and Sebastian avioded them with ease, but I could feel the sudden rushing air loosen the pins in my hair.

"Stop it boss!" one of the man's underling pleaded. "Have you forgotten? We're standing on ice."

"Seabstian!" I gasped when the hand under me disappeared and he started spinning us. With the help of centrifugal power he threw me away, just before the ice collapsed.

"Miss Ciel..." Aberline whispered.

The meanwhile my coat was torn down and my hair flew undone. I expected the harsh contract with the ice, but instead I crushed in warm arms. "Got you!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Soma was grinning down on me.

"Prince what an impeccable timing!" Agni praied.

"A,ah aahhh~ My Robin~!" No. NONONONONONOOOO! NOT NOW! "Your current dress is as lovely as the one you have worn on that fateful day!" he said as he kneeled down before us.

Oh yea, today Sebastian managed to put me in a dress saying that I have nothing to worry of, because my coat will hide it. Now I was in a violet purple long-sleeved dress that covered me from my neck to knees adorned with dark blue ribbons and pieces of fabric, a dark blue and purple striped stocking matching my dress and emphasising my girly legs and dark blue high-heeld shoes.

"Who is this guy?" Soma asked too seriosly.

"Ah, my gentle Little Robin, you shouldn't trust in foreigners!" he chided as he reached for my arm"Come an-"

"No!" I objected.

"Robin-"

"Don't call me like that!" I snapped, fake tears collecting at the brink of my eyes. "I trusted you... and yet...you..."I whispered, my vioce dying, shoulders shaking with the most sad looking face I could master, my eye, probably glinsening like the Fragment of Hope. "I'll never forgive you!" I cried on top of my lugs as I buried my face to Soma's neck, my hands gripping his coat. "Play along" I wispered in his neck and he shuddered. My shoulders shook and people began to whisper behind him 'what could have he done to make her cry', but in reality I struggled to keep my laughter bottled in me. This is hilarious, they're completely buying it!

"I do not know who you are, but you are upsetting my fiancée. Please leave."

With a defeated expression the Druitt left and the crowd dissipated to 'let the poor lady some peace and quite with her loved one'.

From the distance Lizzy inspected us with a huge smile on her face. "Come Paula, let's not disturb their moment." she said as she put the present she and Soma chose together.

When everyone was out of earshot I climbed down from Soma, much to his regret.

"Perfect performance." Sebastian said glaring at Soma, who stared back in return.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't throw me to Soma." At this Sebastian's eyes narrowed at Soma. "But the Fragment of Hope is lost in the river."

I perked up when I heard some splashing of water near us. It was Aberline saving someone from the water.

"Say Sebastian, you claim that Noah was arrogant, but is there anything more arrogant than trying to save someone."

"Only an idiot would try to do something like that."

"Yeah." _But I always liked idiots..._

* * *

The ark landed with a tumph on the ground as it fell apart.

"Young Lady!" Paula asked worried, her glance jumping from Lizzy's crying face to Soma's furious one.

"It's a fake." she whimpere out, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Just when we found the perfect present." Soma scratched his head trying to think, knowing that they have to start it over.

"Prince!"

"Don't be sad My Lady!" Paula tried to cheer her up, jingling the bells. "Leave us alone! Both of you!" Lizzy cried. The servants reluctantly left the room and Lizzy slid down to the floor. "I'm so sorry,"

Soma stood up and kneeled next to her. "It's not your fault." he consoled her. As he let her cry his eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a glinstening object. Upon closer observation he realised it was a ring.

"This ring!" Lizzy gasped. "It's the same as I broke! Ciel will love this!"

* * *

"Remin me why did I let you put me in a dress again?" I asked Sebastian when I finally plopped down in my study seat.

"Do you want to know?" he asked back as he served tea.

"Should I?"

"No."

"Hmp." For a few minutes we didn't exchange words. He put my cup in front of me and set a pill next to it. "By the way this is the last day of the month you promised right? Now one of our cases just ended so you can finally tell me everything I need to know about." I said as I swallowed the pill. "Though I hope that dog won't hump me in my dream."

"Don't worry. I though him who the boss is. He won't interfere again." he said in a dark voice. "Your lesson starts after dinner. I'll order the servants to their work, then I'll join you in your room."

Needless to say that I couldn't concentrate on the paperwork as I anxiously awaited Sebastian's secret lesson. Finally dinner time arrivered and after that I practically rushed in my room.

Sebastian was already inside, probably having used his demonic speed. He locked the door behind me and gestured me to sit down.

"Well then Master, as I've mentionned, through the lesson I'll be using 'visional aid' and I think it's the best if we use you for that."

"Which means?"

Sebastian looked at me with that strange look in his eyes again and took his time to cinsider his next words. "...We'll have to undress you."

* * *

_So what do you think? I'd like to know, so please continue to review me! :)_

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Until next time!_

_Pimpy_


	14. Chapter XIV - That Master, Remembering

_Hi everyone. I hope you guys are doing well, many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far, I hope the number of my readers will increase further. Now on with the chapter! I hope you'll like it :)_

_Warning: sexual themes, blood, violence, OOC, grammatical mistakes (as I have mentione I have to get used to my new PC's keyboard), birds and bees...?_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is just a fanfiction to entertain myself and my readers._

Chapter XIII – That Master, Remembering

"Okay." I shrugged at Sebastian's request. He had already seen me countless times, so it doesn't matter. He stopped in front of me and peeled off my clothes until I sat on my bed naked, like the day I was born. He inspected me silently then opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know how babies are born, Young Master?"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. I thought he was going to answer _my _questions. But probably he just wanted to know how infromed I am.

"They grow in their mother's womb then after about 44 weeks of pregnancy they are given birth."

"Very good. Now, can you tell me how an infant ends up in its mother's womb?" I shook my head.

"I see. Well, as you know a child carries both parent's characteristics. So in order to make things clear I will talk about the men and women body generally. As you know humans possess insticts even of they are already quite rusty as you humans tend to ignore them. They can be tagged in different was, but that's not our subject right now. Human body has vegetative and reproductive urges. Vegetatives are the ones that influence the one's survival, whereas the reproductive one is to transmit their bodies' biological informations. In Bible it is referred to as Lust, because people are afraid of their own insticts and they have a society that doesn't allow you to copulate freely. Now let's start with examining men's body."

"Then undress."

"Excuse me?" he asked visibly taken aback by my order.

"You heard me. Undress. You said there will be visional aids and you're in the form of a man so show me all you've got. Hurry up! I start to feel cold."

"Don't regret it later." he said as he started to unbutton his shirt. In a few seconds he was naked too. So I lived the day to see naked-Sebastian. I let my eyes wonder on his body. He was muscular, but not overly, he had pale skin and some dark hair down_ there. _He was as big as those men erect. Maybe even bigger.

"Then as you realised women and men have different body shapes. They are the secondary effect of hormones. The main difference between them is their reproductive organ. Womans have womb while men has penis. When mens copulate their penis becomes erect, while women's vagina become produces some wetness. The 'main event' starts when the man's erected manhood enters the woman's vagina – by the way Master if you whish to participate in such thing I strongly recommend foreplay, so you'll have enough time to be wet enough to not hurt yourself."

"What is foreplay?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

For a moment he stared at me in pure shock. "Oh yes, it can be anything. Caressing, sucking, licking, stimulating the clit and sweet spot or even kisses."

"Oh." I blushed when I recalled kissing Sebastian.

"Well then the couple will continue having sex, until the man orgasms thus letting his semen in the woman's womb. But out of love or pride they continue until the woman reaches her peek to."

"When do I know if I have an orgasm?"

"You'll feel intense pleasure."

"Pleasure? It was supposed to feel good?" I asked in disbelief. I can tell that it wasn't the least pleasant.

"Well, it can be pleasant if you are not forced. I thought you were aware of that when you said 'I want to have sex at once willingly'."

"Well, yes, because I _will_ have to give birth to the next Phantomhive."

"So you are not expecting pleasure out of it?"

"No. But I don't know anymore if I should."

He pushed me gently on my bed, climbing above me. "Don't you want to feel it once?" he asked as he caressed my thigh. "The pleasure of being treasured?"

"Didn't you just say that if I do that I'll become pregnant?" I asked shuddering as he started to lay soft kisses on my skin. "I don't know what you think of it but I wouldn't play with miscegenation."

"Don't worry, I have already taken care of that. The medicine I gave you will prevent the meeting of your ovum and my seed."

Realisation hit. "So all this time you wanted to-!"

"Only if you want it too." he defended.

I didn't know what to think. Sebastian wanted to have sex with me? But why? Why me? I'm just a human. And demons can't love, he himself told me that! "Are you sure that you din't mistake the hunger for my soul to lust?"

"Young Master, you underestimate me. I am perfectly capable of distinguishing the tipes of hunger I'm suffering. Now then I'll show you where to put it in." he slid down to my hips. "Please separate your legs." I complied and frozed when Sebastian parted my lower lips. "What the-?" he asked and I snapped my legs shut. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Young Master, why is your clit is missing?"

For moments I just stared down in shame.

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Did they-?"

I shook my head. "No it was long before that. I don't know precisely what happened."

"What can you remeber?"

I smirked sadly. "A demon trying to console me? I wonder when did I became this pathetic."

He frowned. "You are my Master, the fact that you are still so proud after all you've been through is more than enough for me. Now please tell me."

I sighed. "I don't remember much, only what I've been told. I was five years old when I had my first nanny as I was too weak to have an encounter with strangers until that time. I don't remember her well, but I think she was a nun or something, because purity was her obsession. There were times when she almost rubbed my skin raw as she washed me, but my predecessors didn't make an issue out of it. Then one day Aunt Frances came to visit us and brought Ed along to play with me. That day I was in a really pretty dress and I felt really proud when Ed prasied me for it. I don't remember it really, but he bought flowers or something to me and I gave him a peck on the lips as thanks, just like I saw my predecessors do when they were happy. But my nanny became extremely furious. Despite my protest she yanked me in the house and closed the door on us. My predecessors tried to come in but she locked the door and she didn't open it despite my their pounding on the door and orders. She firstly washed my mouth with soap mumbling something like 'get rid of the impure' but she became angrier when I had a minor asthma attack, she didn't care that I could die. She threw me on my bed and ripped my clothes off. She grabbed a vase that was on my nightstand and smashed it. Then she chose a big piece of glass and she..."

"She cut it out..." Sebastian whispered shocked. He was a demon but he never heard something as cruel as this, not even back in his own word. Sure they killed mercilessly, but reproductive organs were never hurt. Well, only when a female demon rips her victims cock down. But the men are to usually blame. Noone said to accept the proposal of a random stranger.

"All I remembered was pain. She was laughing and saying something, but I couldn't hear it of my own screaming and I panicked when I saw how much blood I was loosing. When my predecessors managed to break in the door it was already too late. They caught her and she was hung, but it hurt for a really long time."

"Is that the reason you hate yourself for being a female?"

"I don't hate my self... I just do not feel...fenimine."

Sebastian hummed in reply. "You know about what I saw, I think she didn't cut it all out."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She caressed the spot where my clit was suffosed to be. "A part of it is still here, only your skin closer over it. I can fix it."

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked in disbelief as I watched him sucking his fingers.

"You may not believe it, but demons did help a lot during humanity's developpment. Especially at medicine. Every demon can operate if you please. But more importantly, as your butler, your mental health, thus the image you created about yourself is my concern. Let me show you the pleasures of womanhood." he breathed against my lips, snaking his fingers between my lower lips again.

"B-But you said that, in order to do that, you'll have to stimulate the clit!" I said as I felt the slick digits near my entrance.

"_Or_ the sweet spot." he said as he pushed his fingers in me. "Ah!" I squirmed at the feeling as I felt Sebastian's fingers caressing my inner walls while he assaulted my neck. I snapped my head back as his fingers brushed against something inside of me. "Oh!" What's happening? It's burning up!

"Oh, how wet you already became." Sebastian wondered as he thrusted and twisted his digits in me.

Involuntary my legs twitched, trying to close themselves, but Sebastian held me down firmly. "I'm sorry Young Master, but I definitely want to show you the pleasures of womenhood. The pleasure you feel is much more intense than men's so now your brain is trying to avoid it, since in this delightful haze your sense of fear is blocked." he said as he rolled on of my nipples in his mouth. "But do not worry yourself I won't let any harm befall on you." he whispered before he kissed me.

My hips shook violently as he continued stroking that place and I squeezed the sheets as hard as I could. My whole body was hot and the places he kissed felt like burning. I felt as if I was climbing over a steep cliff then-

"AAGH~!" I jumped and fell into the sea of ecstasy.

A heaved as I tried to will my eyes to focus. My eyes wereset on Sebastian's. I sat up but froze when I felt a slicky feeling between my legs. As I reached down and touched my lower lips I blushed. I shot my hands down trying to cover myself. "I-I-"

"It's alright." Seabstian said caressing my thigh. "It only prooves that you didn't pretend."

"P-pretend?" I panted. "Why wo-would someone pretend?"

"Not every woman can enjoy vaginal orgasm." he explained. "About 40 % can. But luckily you're in the few 40%."

Relief and fatigue washed over me as I hid my face in the pillow. Sebastian chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"So tired." I mumbled.

"Well yes, sex burns much calories so it must be exhausting. Sleep." he suggested as he cover my upper body with a blanket. I weakly supported myself on my elbows as I looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm going to fix you." he said as he parted my legs. I felt a heavy feeling inside my head.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked uncharacteristically. Looks like the fatogue made my tounge looser.

"Worrying over a mere servant, expecially me? How unlike you." he chuckled.

"You say that even when I see that my first experience of 'the pleasure of womanhood' didn't leave you indifferent." I answered pointing at his hard member.

"We can continue this at an other time. I don't want to start a thing I can't finish. Moreover, I don't want to cause you pain because of selfish delights."

"Really? How unlike you to actually worry about me." I mumbled as I felt my conscioussness slipping away and I submered in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I groaned when I woke up again, but when I remembered the events I sat up quickly.

"Good, you're awake." Sebastian said as dried his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded..."

"That's just a side-effect, don't worry, I settled everything." he reassured. "We can try other thing too when you completely heal."

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"About a week or two. I didn't have to do much, it's just that area is really delicate. And I want to give you pleasure not discomfort. After that I'll show you other ways of doing it." he promised.

I nodded then Sebastian dressed me in a nightshirt. I wondered why did it feel somehow...different. I carefully, not to make a wrong move climbed under the covers and Sebastian tucked me in.

"Good night My Lord." he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips too tenderly for a demon.

* * *

_Sorry, but I'll have to end this chapter here. I know it's short but the plot is thick. I'm really tired and I already wanted to post some fluff/smut (I don't know which is the proper definition). Also there are all kind of crap I have to do here at uni (next week I already have an exam, so...yeah, well fuck). I hope you all liked it and I'll hurry to upload the next chapter as soon as possible._

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please._

_Until next time. :)_

_Pimpy_


	15. Chapter XV - That Master, Rejecting

_Hi everyone. I hope you guys are doing well, many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far, I hope the number of my readers will increase further. Now on with the chapter! I hope you'll like it :)_

_Warning: sexual themes, blood, violence, OOC, grammatical mistakes (as I have mentioned I have to get used to my new PC's keyboard)_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is just a fanfiction to entertain myself and my readers. I do not mean to offend anyone._

Chapter XIV – That Master, Rejecting

The double doors flied open revealing Lizzy and Soma.

"Ciel~!" they sang in union.

"Lizzy? Soma?!" I asked in disbelief before Lizzy grabbed me and spun me around herself laughing. Damn she was strong. Just as she let go of me Soma hugged me tightly. "Honey I'm home~"

He abruptly kneeled down before me revealing a velvet box. "Open it."

I paled and Sebastian stiffened. My heartbeat increased. No! He can't possibly-!

Upon realising my shock Soma spoke again. "Come on, open it! I bought it especially for you."

Especially...for me...?

OhNoHe'sgonnaproposemeHe'sgonnaproposemeHe'sgonnap roposemeHe'sgonna-

"Oh!" Lizzy gasped as she realised. "Stand up Soma! She thinks you want to propse!"

"Really?" he asked surprised and looked back at me. "How convenient. Two birds with one stone. Open up love."

I stole a nervous glance at Sebastian who was glaring daggers at him. With shaky hands I reached to the button that would pop open the little box.

Don'tfaintDon'tfaintDon'tfaint-

Just before I could have a peek what was inside of that box he stopped my hand in mid-air. "This is-! The ring!"

"Oh, so if it's on the same height as my breasts you can notice it." I said sarcastically.

"But how? Wasn't it broken?" he asked confused.

"Sebastian repaired it for me."

My eyes widened as his furious golden orbs shot up and met Sebastian's mocking red one. As if those crimson eyes just said 'you're too late, she's already mine'.

Soma abrubtly snatched the box away and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I ordered and he complied. The flame of hope flared up in those golden eyes as they looked back at me. But that little spark died when I opened my poison-covered mouth again. "How do you know it was broken? I never-" my eyes widened when realisation struck. _Lizzy. _"You two had been plotting behind my back?!" I asked in increduty. I already knew that Soma was capale of... well _everything_ if he could see tits. But even Lizzy. MY Lizzy...

"But Ciel! All he wanted is to spend some time with you! I just wanted the two of you to be together! To be happy!" Lizzy said, visibly heart-broken that I refuse.

"But I don't want a relationship! I don't need a relationship! I have all I need!"

"No, you need friends Ciel! You need love! You can't go back to the way you were without help!" she cried tears staining her cheeks.

"What makes you think that I want to go back?" I asked coldly and she gasped in horror at my probably ominous glare. "Looks like your silly little daydreaming mind can't process the incoming information, so for your sake I'll say it nice and clear. I do not want friends, nor lovers, because they cheat and steal and _lie_. They stick to you like an uncurable disease, shining in your light, enjoying benefits. But when you need them most they vanish. You can trust noone, because noone really cares for you. Why can't you realise that I can't be reverted back to the way I used to be. I _can't _go back to the way I was and I don't want to. Even if the pain disappeared, the damage is still done. What's lost can never be return. It's the only rule in the world: changes are infinite, constant and absolute."

Silence settled as the two familiar figures stared at me in both horror and increduty.

_Buth it's their fault. They should know that I mustn't change..._

Without me needing to order them, they slowly turned to leave.

_Because before being Ciel, I am the Earl of Phantomhive. _

Soma stopped in the doorway, looking back at me with eyesfilled heartache. He sighed and silently handed the box to a very surprised Lizzy and exited the Phantomhive manor.

_And Phantomhives don't have friends._

* * *

It was three to half past four when Lizzy and Paula got stuck in a minor traffic jam.

"I wonder is it's becuase of the underground railway" Paula said as she looked out of the window.

Lizzy didn't answer, just sadly looked at the ring she and Soma chose to Ciel. She was silent thorough the way from the Phantomhive mansion and Paula was worried for her mistress' melancony.

"Young Mistress look, chang-chang." she said as she shook the jingles, despearately trying to cheer Lizzy up.

"Paula?"

"Yes, chang chang?" she asked smiling, having believed that she succeded.

"You always seem so happy."

Paula gasped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I don't criticise you. I'm just jealous. You're so wonderful and never seem to worry about anything."

"T-the Mistress is always so carefree. Nevertheless we aren't going to move from here in a while."

Lizzy's eyes wandered back to the blue diamond, sadly noticing that it reminded her of Ciel and the guilt she felt towards her cousin, her thoughts dulling Paula's words. She still didn't knew what had happened to Ciel in that month, no matter how many times she asked Ciel to share her burden. She wasn't the happy little girl she used to be, that always smiled so kindly at her sharing everything with her. She closed her heart away from the world...She was just like a cold marble statue...Lizzy knew that Ciel was through a lot of pain, and her lifestile only adds to that. She thought that if she could help Ciel find a lover, then maybe she would be able to smile again...But now that the attempt failed she felt horrible. Not only that it failed but also that Ciel felt like she was forced into this relationship. Ciel has done so many thing for her and yet...

A single teardrop escaped her eye, landing on the blue diamond. She perked up when she noticed that the mysterious ring started glowing. She heard a strange kind of music from outside and she snapped her neck to the window. In the dark alley a mysterious man was playing a music box's tune, slowly disappearing in the shadown, taunting the listeners after him.

Without a word she opened the door, grabbed the ring and disappeared in the night.

* * *

"Elisabeth disappeared?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sebastian answered calmly. "I've heard it from her chambermaid who said she lost sight of her in Islington."

"We're going. Honestly, what did she think, running away like that?"

"Before that, I brought this to you." It was an enveloppe on a tray with a familiar crest on it. I tore the letter open reading its content. My eyes widened.

It was the case the Scotland Yard has been investigating in.

_Impossible! With that damn ring submerging the kidnappings should have stopped!_

But more importantly. Lizzy has been very excited about that velvet box Soma presented. She obviously didn't intend it as an engagement ring. But when they saw my blue diamo-

I froze.

_Blue diamond. _

_Just like the Fragment of Hope._

Everything clicked in its place.

"Young Master, are you feeling alright? You're alfully pale." Sebsatian asked concerned.

"Prepare the carriage immediately!"

"Yes." he said still eyeing me if I looked like fainting. He left and I clenched my fist.

_Lizzy is the next victim._

* * *

I was wandering at the now deserted area where Lizzy was seen last. But why on earth did I have to be with _him? _

"Woof!" Pluto barked as he looked at me with shining eyes.

'Please take him with you' he said. 'Maybe you can have use of him. If needed use him as a bait and run away.'he said. Well damn it Sebastian! Looks like he forgot about the awkward attraction Pluto was showing towards me and that he was my second most perverted fan.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Ciel, what are you doing here in the dead of night?"

Speak of the devil.

"Soma." I said aknowledging his presence. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. "Go home. I still have work to do."

"What do you mean _I _have to go home? A young girl like you shouldn't wander in a place like this. Where is your servant? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He's fulfilling my order. "

"What a reckless servant, leaving such a pretty girl to fend herse- Who's that guy?" pe pointed at Pluto who was all over me again.

"A moment please" I said as I turned away. As hard as I could I slapped Pluto across the face, so that he fell. I stood above him glaring down at him. "No! Bad Pluto! Bad dog! You can't climb on me like that! Do something useful and find Lizzy!"

"Find Lizzy? What happened?" Soma asked concerned, forgetting about Pluto. He would ask Ciel later.

"She didn't arrive home." I replied curtly. "Go home. It's not something like you should see. And I can't guarantee your safety. I don't want anyone to stand behind me." My eyes landed on Agni. "But you could lend Agni to me. Maybe he can help."

"What are you talking about?" Soma shouted. "Don't talk about me like I was some sort of burden! It's my fault that Lizzy got lost, I should have accompanied her home. I'm not going to make the same mistake again! I'll go with you!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?! I told you I don't want you behind me!" I said as I turned to walk away to the direction Pluto was pulling me. "If I have to worry about what's behind me I can't concentrate on the battle in fron of me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stepped next to me. "I won't stay behind you! I'll be right next to you."

"Wha-?"

"I told you I would become a great man didn't I?" he said in an unusually serious tone. "I want to prove you you can trust me!" he interwined his fingers with mines. "I won't let you fight alone."

For seconds my brain couldn't process Soma's sudden change of behaviour. I sighed in defeat. "But don't cry when you get hurt." I mumbled. "And you must obey every of my command!"

"Hm, I don't like that part." he pondered. "What do I get in return?"

"Um...You won't die?"

"Oh Ciel, Agni can protect us both. Why should _I _listen to you? What benefit would I have because of that?"

"What do you want?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"I'll obey every of your orders...If you kiss me."

...

What did he just say?

"Kiss you?" I repeated shocked.

"Yep."

"Why should I accept your offer?"

"You have no choice." he said smugly.

"FINE! But no questions!" I grumbled in irritation. I didn't like the idea of a forced kiss, but Lizzy's proection was my priority. "Whatever!"

I turned to Pluto who in return perked up. "You're a dog, right? Then you're able to search for someone with his scent." I got the velvet box out of my pocket and put it under his nose. He frowned as he sniffed at it.

He suddenly shot out, embracing me and licking my face, groping my breasts while his hips thrusted in mine. "This is really not the time for being in heat!" I shouted blushing. Meanwhile Soma and Agni desperately tried to yank him off me shouting wondering what's with this guy.

"I love hot men!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Grell Sutcliff on a house's roof.

"Who is this man?" Agni asked sensing that something about Sutcliff was off.

"I am the hunter of love. My heart lights fire whenever I see a prey! It scatters crimson sparkles! Hot man in sight!" he said as he pointed at the boys around me. He jumped down to our level. Agni protectively stood in front of us.

"Since the incident with Madame Red I'm degraded and do nothing but boring underling works. That damn Will said that I can't take up work until I return some problematic souls. That damn sadist! Well, the food is best when it starts to go off and I get goosebumps of that cold gaze." I cringed inwardly. Sutcliff's love life is not something I wanted to hear. "But it's hard not to notice his wildness and I'm interested in exotic beauties." Soma shuddered in disgust. "Are you saying that you want to get revenge for your dear auntie?" Soma shot a shocked gaze at me.

"Don't think so low of me." I said. "I have other priorities. A revenge against you can wait for now."

"Yea, that's what you say when Sebastian is not around huh? What could a kid like you do?"

"Watch me."

Suddenly Pluto started to growl. "Oh so they your bodyguards today? Why does this kid get all the good guys?" Pluto shot out. "Ah~I'm attacked~Be gentle please~!" but Pluto tan past him and I followed him with Soma and Agni in tow. We followed him through the narrow streets and worry rose in me. What did Lizzy do in a place like this? Maybe she was dragged away?

Finally we arrived to a little shop that sold dolls that looked really familiar. It was like another attempt to remind me of what happened to the Noah's Ark circus... On closer inspection I noticed that the small doll behind the window-shop looked exactly like Lizzy.

"Death List: 403th the puppetmaster of Mandalay family. Dorzell Keinz." Grell said. So now he was another pawn of mine...

The window-shop smached and we were quick to see what happened. I flung the door open to see Pluto chew on the Lizzy-doll. He brought it to me and yowled at my frowning face. The ribbon that was around the doll's waist was Lizzy's. So my suspicion was right.

I felt breeze touch my cheek. My eyes shot up to see a door slightly open, taunting us to go in. I ran out to see a huge castle and a pine forest surrounf it. But that was impossible. This was London's most populated area. Is this an other piece of reality perhaps? Lizzy is inside, there's no doubt.

"Not a welcoming caste is it?" Grell wondered. "So what are you doing to do? Bang in or cower?"

"The victims are inside the castle so I have to go in anyway. Why do you ask anyway? Are you worrying about my well-being perhaps?"

"Don't hope kid, I'm not interested in guys younger than 15. I just don't get it why Sebastian chooses you over me."

"Because I'm his master and that's what he supposed to do."

"So if I watch over you he would notice me?" I blinked in surprise. What an opening!

"I'm sure he would be grateful." I said. "Maybe gives you a reward."

"A k-kiss?" Soma looked like throwing up "with the tounge?" he gagged, but swallowed it back.

"Who knows? Maybe something even better. All depends on how you perform." I smirked. He was in my grasp now.

* * *

Grell flung the double doors open. "Then let's go!" We were shocked to notice that there was a very realistic doll in front of us, staring into nothing.

"That ring really looks like the one you have." Grell noted.

"That is!" Agni gasped.

"The Fragment of Hope. The culprit send the ring to the next victim then kidnapped her. This is what you two wanted to give me right?" I asked looking at Soma. He hung his head low but nodded. "Moreover this doll looks exactly like one of the victims."

Then it suddenly looked at me. Its hand shot out to constrict my throat. I grabbed its hand trying to get it off, but it squeezed to hard. Agni attacked the doll, trying to hit its marman, but it was unfazed by his attempts. Both boys tried to get its hand off me, but it was inhumanly strong. Suddenly it let go of me as a piece of crystal hit its head. I would have fallen back if Soma did't catch me in time.

"Don't forget who to call. I have a proper tool to hunt souls. Yes!" he shouted as he took out...two pairs of scissors?! "Their death schythe!"

"Er...Aren't they normal scissors?" I asked.

"I didn't have other choice!" he whined. "Will took my personal scythe! I long to feel those vibrations again! I'll tear it to pieces!"he lunged to attack the dog.

"Wait! Don't kill her, she's not a doll-!" but the sciccors sliced through her and she hit the ground. I ran to her, only to see stray flowing out of her body. "So it was a doll in the end." I took the cursed ringer off the doll's finger and a male voice started singing.

_Mold it from clay and wood_

_Clay and wood_

_Clay and wood_

_Mold it from clay and wood _

_My Fair Lady._

The door in front of us creaked open to reveal an orange man who resembled to-!

"That doll wasn't made good enough." he said in a monotone yet ominous tone. "I thought I should have made it much stronger."

He rasied his hand and gestured as he sang. "Make them out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, make them out iron and steel, My Fair Lady." From the darkness more dolls stepped out.

"Those girls-!"

"Those who interfere the love between Sebastian and I-! Grell shouted as he lunged towards the dolls. "End up like this!" he shouted showing his scissors. He attempted an attack, but the doll blocked it. "This is hard!"

"You guys stay here and play with the dolls." I said as I squeezed the cursed ring in my palm. The doll attacked Grell and I ran past them. "You're planning to leave us here?! How cruel!"

"If you have the time to whine then fight you idiot!" I shouted back. I reached the bottom of a staircaise and started climbing the stairs. I noticed footsteps behind me and I turned back, pulled my gun out and pointed at Soma's forhead.

"Hey it's just me!" he said as he raised his arms in the air.

"What are you doing here? I told you to fight the dolls."

"They are way too powerful. The best is to keep them busy while we search for Lizzy. And other dolls might turn up, so I can't have you run around alone."

I tsked and turned forward, continuing the running. "The dolls look just like the kidnapped girls. No...they _are _the girls."

Soma frowned. "In this case..."

I tsked and picked up pace. We finally arrived to a grand hall.

"Ciel Phantomhive." a voice spoke. It was that Dorzell sitting on the next storey. "You're unbelievably beautiful."

"Hey, don't try to seduce her! I've seen her first!" Soma objected grasping my hand but Dorzell didn't show interest in his way.

"I have to make a doll out of you that's on pair with your beauty."

"Where is Elisabeth?"

"So what materials should I use?" he mused completely ignoring me. "Clay is flowing too much, iron is too rigid...so I think..." Seeing that he won't answer I ran further, pulling the growling Soma with me.

"Make it out of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, make it out of silver and gold, My Fair Lady."

I tore a room open where masks were hung on the wall, just like-

To my horror they started singing the same song. My head hurt like they were hitting me with a hammer.

"Ciel!" Soma cried as he noticed how I crouched as I squeezed my temples.

"I'm fine, just let's move already!" I said as I ran with my hand in Soma's. We reached another staircase and climbe it too. We finally found a double door and flung it open then smashed it closed, panting heavily. I gasped when I noticed a familiar simbol on the floor.

"Well, you really are unfortunate. This simbol tells everything about you. How you lost your parents, your home, your future..." asked Sebastian sitting calmly on the window-still. "And now you're going to lose Lady Elisabeth as well, right? Young Master."

* * *

_I now it's cruel to leave a cliffhanger like this, but this is the right place to cut a long chapter in half. The next will be updated soon. Also, uni have already got busier so from now on I'll update weekly, at Sunday night (CET), so you can read it on Monday morning. Or earlier. :) _

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Until next time._

_Pimpy _


	16. Chapter XVI - That Master, Searching

_Hi everyone. I hope everything's ok with you. Thank you for all the reviews and followes and favorites so far, they are heart-warming really. Now on with the chaper:)_

_Warning: sexual themes, dark themes, violence, blood, grammatical mistakes - not native -, OOC, meddling with the original script here and there...and everywhere...What can I say? This IS a fanfiction. Enjoy._

___I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is just a fanfiction to entertain myself and my readers. I do not mean to offend anyone._

Chapter XV – That Master, Searching

I stared at Sebastian in disbelief. He was sitting on the windowstill calmly, when every minute was important. Not only that, he sudddenly decided to question me.

"What the hell Sebastian? Are you playing psyhologist now?! Stop fooling around and bring your lazy ass along, we've got job to do."

"Immediately, but...can you tell me why do you hold hands with Lord Soma?"

I blinked in surprise. I could have sworn I let go of him when we closed the double door after us.

"Why? Can't a soon-to-be-married couple hold hands in public? Are you prude or simply jealous?"

Sebastian's smirk was replaced with a frown. Before he could bite back we heard the singing voice again.

_Make them out of iron and steel_

_Iron and steel_

_Iron and steel_

_Make them out of iron and steel_

_My Fair Lady_

The door that was in front of us creaked open to reveal more dolls, about a dozen of them.

"I see." Sebastian said. "So they are manipulated through the rythm. In this case... Iron and steel bend" we jumped when we heard Sebastian sing. Not that he was bad, it was just I have never heard him singing. The dolls stopped and cocked their hands to the rythm. "bends...bends" He jumped behind the dolls and broke their neck. "Iron and steel bends, My Fair Lady" he finished his performance with kneeling down in front of me, sending Soma a smug smirk.

This demon and his attitudinizining(A/N: I don't know if you know this word. It means desparate want for attention). "Who is the Lady?" I grumbled.

"We're leaving." Sebastian said.

"Wait." we snapped our heads to see Dorzell standing in the door, where the dolls came from, a music box in his hands. "Ciel Phantomhive is already the master's property."

"Property?! Who do you think-"

"The ring on your finger proves it." My eyes widened. I'm certain I didn't put the ring on. "I see, so the ones master give the Fragment of Hope end up as dolls."

"Master?" Sebastian frowned.

"Ciel Phantomhive will be a doll. A doll made of silver and gold."

"I already have the silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold" he sang as he picked me up bridal style and lunged towards the windowstill. "I already have the silver and gold, My Fair La-"

"Stop! This is an order!" I screamed fast. He started at me in shock. "Put me down." he omplied. Just as I stood steadily on the ground I startled everyone in the room when I slapped Sebastian across the face.

"What were you thinking?! Leaving the battlefield behind?! We still haven't found Lizzy! And you wanted to leave Soma alone with the enemy?!" I shouted at him.

"Your safety is my number one priority. My Young Master whom I served and protected always. I'll never let _anyone_ take you away from me." he practically purred like his blasted cats.

"What the hell Sebastian?! When did you become my mother?! When did you beome such a coward?! If there's something endangering my life then eliminate it!" But it was late anyways. Keinz was already gone.

A howl could be heard from outside. "Pluto!"

"I've been looking for Lady Elisabeth everywhere, but she's not in the castle. So the only place left is the tower."

* * *

Pluto was barking trying to get to the tower, were it not for Grell and Agni restricting him.

"H-hey! What's with you?!"

"Are you all right Prince?!" Agni asked concerned as he noticed us running closer.

"Aahh~Sebby~!" Grell squaled as he jumped at Sebastian's direction if he weren't jumped on by Pluto. The dog watched me with shining eyes and only faltered when Sebastian sent him a harsh glare.

"What's with you?!" he shouted. "Wait is he a demon hound?"

"You only noticed it now?" I asked and Grell squealed. I never thought that one day I'll cry back Lizzy's squeals. "Aah~A passionate night with a monster! How improper~!"

"You really have no aesthetics." Sebastian sighed. "Pluto, I have been waiting for you." He walked closet to the gate. "Doors protected with magical seals can only be opened by dogs guarding hell."

The collar on Pluto's neck started glowing and he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"His collar is glowing." Soma said.

"And the door too." Grell added.

Against his struggles Pluto turned in his dog form and with a howl he opened the gate.

"How enormous~!" Grell squealed.

"Again!" I grumbled as I ran after him.

"It's alright." Sebastian said. "He'll lead the way."

We set off, yet again climbing a staricase. After this my ass is gonna hurt. The stars led to a hallway. We rushed until we reached a door. Sebastian opened it. It looked like a craftsman's room, full of unfinished dolls. Next to the wall sat Lizzy with her head hung dowm. "Lizzy!" I called out to her but she was unresposive. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her "Lizzy!"

"Looks like we're late."

"No way. Lizzy! Lizzy!" I called her over and over until she finally, tiredly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked in daze.

I sighed in relief.

"The ring?" she askedand she looked at my thumb. "You like it rigth Ciel?" Her hand rose and her eyes widened.

"Why?" Dorzell's voice asked.

Her body was lifted up by stings. "Why is my body moving on its own?" he continued. Lizzy looked confused and scared held above the ground like she was crucifixed. We listened carefully to know where the voice was coming from. "And" an axe flew in Lizzy's outstretched hands. "why does it want to hurt the one I love?"

"Elisabeth!"

Her eyes filled with tears as her body flung the axe behind to be able to strike stronger. "NO!" she cried as her body attacked us. Sebastian was quick to embrace me and jump away, so I don't get hurt and Agni made sure that he would be in front of Soma. I didn't notice I was pressed almost against his face. "STOP! STOP!" she begged as she was forced to attack.

"Grell! You can see it too right?" Sebastian asked Grell who was cutting his nails peacefully.

"Yea I think. But that blade might cut me."

"Sebastian held the axe with one arm, the other was firmly pressing me up to his body."

"Please."

"Oh my Sebby~ Are you asking for assistance~? The let's kiss...with tounge!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can tie cherry stem in a knot with my tounge."

"Oh yeah~!" he appaered behind Lizzy with a frown. "To a little girl like you to have a weapon bigger than mine...I can't forgive you for that."

"Stop it Grell!" but I was late. Lizzy's motionless body hit the ground.

I rushed to her side and kneeled next to her. "Lizzy."

"This is a string of a doll." Sebastian inspected.

"Only a Death God's scythe can be this sharp. So how was I Sebby? Splendid right? Praise me! Praise me~!"

"Amazing. You're much more talented with scissors aren't you?"

"Really? I'm glad~!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation.

"And the strings lead to there." he said as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling.

"I believe" he pulled the strings on his fingers and trapped us with it. "To doll making I should use is-"

"What are you made of?"

Keinz gasped. "Excuse me? What was I made of?"

"Yes. I can tell it's not really strong."

"I believe that I should be a human but lately termite falls out of my ears." he pondered.

Using this Sebastian lifted the axe up with the front of his shoe, then kicked it towards Keinz who lost his balance and loosened the strings which fell down. Sebastian caught the axe. "Grell."

"Oh~we can finally work together united by our love~" he ran towards Sebastian with outstretched arms squealing 'Sebby' but his dreams shattered when Sebastian stepped in his face and jumped up to Keinz's level.

"I don't feel the sense of responsibility nor the will to be a butler." He flung the axe at Keinz's head who in return fell lifelessly on the floor. "Like I'd lose to someone who not yearns to serve his master.."

"Oh what a passionate man~!"

"So in the end he was a doll too." Grell concluded. "Dorzell Keinz. His soul passed away five years ago. But somehow it responded to his life force."

"Someone used a temporary soul." Sebastian explained.

"Ciel." Lizzy's weak voice called out to me and Soma and I looked at her. "Let's go back to the manor Lizzy. Rest." she closed her eyes and her healthy colour retunred. "Everything is all righ-"

"It's not over yet."

Keinz weakly pushed up himself. "I believe I have to report to my master." he said as he walked towards the door with shaky legs.

"What's with him? He wants to serve his master in a state like this?"

"I understand him." Sebastian murmured. "I _am _one hell of a butler."

"Master." Keinz managed to get to the door and pushed them open. But as he did that he fell forward now completely lifeless. We rushed in the room where a single armchair was positioned if front of the window. And Pluto was sitting at its leg.

"Why is he so friendly?"

"My apologies. My butler wasn't competent enough to treat you in a proper introduction."

"So you're the mastermind of this." I concluded. "Why did you make dolls out of young girls?"

"Flowers, eras and humans...Beauty is short-lived. Doll crafting is a sacred art, that leaves the most beautiful and most perfect things to the world."

"What a lousy taste. What is perfect in those nimphs-?" Grell asked.

"Why did you target me? I have no intention of becoming one of your preacous dolls." I sid as I threw the ring at the back of the seat.

"Please control your impudence."

"What?"

"The head of my butler was made out of straw. I can't grasp why did he choose you. Ciel Phantomhive, since your birth you're destined to die. Even your body is already impure."he said with a tone filled with sadistic joy. A sudden memory flashed before my eyes that dialated, then my face settled in a frown. Soma gazed at me in a mix of worry and shock.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Maybe you didn't know sitting in that armchair all day but those who born will die someday. It's nature's order. As for the impure part...you should know the circumstances. But you are in a way impure too...With the fear of those you abducted and your lies...You say that you didn't want to bring me here yet, you made everything for me. The dolls, the Mark of the Noble Beast, Dorzell Keinz who looks just like a certain invididual, the masks on the wall...You wanted to make me uncertain. You wanted to make me feel guilty about what happened with the Noah's Ark Circus, wanted to scare me with kidnapping my cousin of London's female population. Let me tell you: you're a terrible liar."

For minuted neither of us spoke. "Now tell me. What do you want from me?"

"...I can't forgive that someone like you exists in this world."

"Oh believe me, it's mutual."

"Impure...Worthless...Unwanted...That's why I want to wipe you out of this world."

"I see. It's on you bastard." I challenged him.

"Get rid of the unclean! Get rid of the worthless and unwanted! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" he repeated.

"Is that all you've got?!" I shouted as I rushed to stand in front of this guy. How dare he treat me like this?!

I gasped to see small doll on the lap of the bigger doll I believed the culprit was.

The small doll suddenly stood up, looked at me then laughed madly. Then jumed up and ran. "Get him Sebastian!"

"The one controlling the doll is not here."

I tsked and picked up the small doll from the ground myself – fortunately, on its small legs it didn't run far away.

"You say you can't forgive my existence? Just who do you think you are? A coward who isn't brave enough to face me personally is not worthy to use such a tone in my presence!" I said as I tore the doll's limbs one by one. "If you want to kill me then come for me! Until you can't do such thing quit bothering me! I have more imprtant matters than your clean-up project." I dropped the limbless doll on the ground and smashed it under my shoe. "And you!" I said glaring at a stunned Sebastian. I grabbed his tie and yanked him down to my eyelevel. "Who do you think you are to disobey orders?! You want me to slap you again?! I'm your master for fuck's sake! If you disobey my commands again I'll suspend your services! If I order you to jump your only question can be how high! Am I understood?!"

He nodded and I let go of him. "Good. Let's collect Lizzy and go home already. I'm bloody tired."

* * *

"Sebby!" Grell jumoed high in the air with pouting lips. "Give me a hot kiss!" But in the last minute Sebastian kneeled and

"What should I do Young Master?" Sebastian asked unfazed by Grell's attempt. "Do you whish to have revenge for Madame Red here and now?"

Hearing this Grell shot up. "Fine! We kiss next time! Bye-bye kiss~!" he sang as he rushed away.

"Wai-!"

"Stop it." I ordered. "We have to take Elisabeth home. She's awfully cold despite I laid my coat on her."

"Oh, are you hesitating?" he teased.

"What, you have short memory now? I have sworn at Madame Red's grave that I won't hesitate. But balancing is important too. Even if you kill Grell that won't bring Madame Red back, moreover I would just Lizzy's condition to worsen. Revenge can wait, but she may die and who should I have revenge of if she died. Let's just go home."

"Ahem!" Soma cleared his throat. "Looks like someone forgot about a deal."

"What deal?" Sebastian asked frowning.

"Yea right." I groan as I stepped closer to his grinning face. "A kiss was it?" If I wasn't pissed I'd laughed at the face Sebastian just made. "Fine do it." I said as I closed my eyes.

"A-ah!" he sang as he wiggled his index finger in the air."_You _have to kiss _me._"

"A-are you out of mind?! What if we're seen?!"

"A promise is a promise isn't it Ciel?" he mocked. "Besides there's no other humans here. Agni and your Khasma will discreetely look away."

"Urgh! Fine!" I nervously stood on my tiptoes and cupped his cheeks with shaking hands. I pressed my lips to his lightly trying to slow my quick heartbeating that made me feel butterflies in my stomach and dusted my cheeks a light pink. I retracted to see a disappointed expression on him.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't bad." he sighed. "Simply not enough."

"What do you mph-!" I moaned when he pressed his lips to mine with bigger force and parted my lips. I gasped when I felt his tounge slide next to mine. My face flushed beat read, my legs shook and my hands desparately gripped his shirt while his hands snaked down to grope my buttcheeks. Awesome now he's into asses too!

After a few minuted he withdrawed letting me breath and he stroked my lips with his digits as I panted, my eyes still closed.

"Wha-what was that?!" I demanded in a higher tone than usual.

"A _real _kiss. What you gave was barely a peck on the lips. If you wat me to I can teach some other things to you..."

"NO THANK YOU!" I shouted as I pushed myself away from him. He chuckled.

"Too bad, you're lips are..." he stared at Sebastian who fought really hard not to let his demonic aura loose. "Incredibly delicius."

I looked down in embarassement and fidgeted with the ring on my finger. Iwasn't used to such compliments. "Whatever!" I snapped walking to the exit. "Let's just go home at once!"

"Of course" Soma chirped, "_My_ Lady."

* * *

"So in the end that Malmard or whoever is not involved?" I asked.

"No, he's been in sanatory for quite a while." Sebastian said curtly. He's been like this ever since Soma kissed me.

"Are you still mad about that deal?" I sighed.

"If you needed help why didn't you call me?" he asked accusingly.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were doing your job, like you were supposed to!"

He suddenly grabbed me and shoved me on the surface of my desk. "What the mph-?" I was yet again cut of by a pair of lips. I moaned. Somehow this was different that was with Soma. That time I was simply nervous but now I can feel the heat pooling between my legs. As if he sensed this Sebastian's hand snaked down to my crotch and gently rubbed through the fabric. "I may not grant you pleasures now that you're still healing, but believe me, you won't regret waiting. I can give you so much more than him." he murmured hotly in my ear. "Just wait one more week and I'll continue showing you the bliss of being a female."

* * *

_Ok~ I hope this will be enough for now._

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Pimpy_


	17. Chapter XVII - That Master, in Nunnery

_Hi everyone, I'm thrilledto announce that the story has already 10 favorites and 17 followers and over 1800 views~ Though I'm a little sad you didn't review the last chapter :'( It seems you didn't like Some kissing Ciel. But this time write one 'kay? Now on with the chapter!_

_Warning: sexual themes, OOC, grammatical errors, cursing etc._

_Do not own anything._

Chapter XVII – That Master, in Nunnery

Sebastian shoved me to my bed and kissed me. He played with my tounge in his mouth as his hands roamed on my body. The week of recovery was over and both of us were excited to continue these anatomy lessons. Through the week I noticed that he touched me whenever he could and at dressing he took more time, not to mention his hands sometimes lingered on my skin a little longer. But I can't say I didn't like it, quite the opposite, but they made me a little nervous.

He broke the kissed a quickly got all my clothes off me then himself then he leaned down to kiss me again. He slid down to my neck to suck and nip gently at my skin and continued to slid down to my chest to roll my nipples in his mouth then slid down on my stomach to my closed legs.

He gently parted my legs, kissed my inner-thighs and I shuddered. By now my whole body felt 'aroused' to say it with Sebastian's words. He licked his way up to my crotch then I blushed as he parted my labia.

"How is it?" I asked breathless.

"You seem to be ready."

"Ready? For what?" I asked confused.

I let out a yelp when he abrubtly licked what's between. I shot up and covered myself with my hands.

"Wha?! Why did you just do that?!" I asked my face cherry red.

"Hm?" he looked at me with half-lidded eyes as he caressed my thigh. "Well, I'm going to show you what it feels like to have your clit stimulated."

"But with your _tounge?! _That's gross!"

"You feel more if I do it with my tounge. And believe me, you taste really delicious." My face took up a crimson hue at that comment. "Spread your legs for me. I want to make you cum." he said as he parted my thighs again, with my knees bent. I laid back in the pillows nervously, but still keeping an eye on Sebastian. He hungrily licked his lips then lowere his head to resume his task. I tensed when I felt his tounge touch my skin and shook as he played with what's between, occasionally thrusting his tounge in. Unintentionally my body wanted to pull away, but Sebastian firmly held me in place, but it pleased him that my thighs squeezed his face. Tears and saliva ran down on my cheeks as I writhed and moaned while he grunted, but not out of fear this time. It just felt so _good. _

With a final shudder I came hard and Sebastian too. Warm liquid hit my thigh, and not only mine. After a few moments I shakily put my weigh on my elbows and looked down. Sebastian laid his head on my left inner-thigh and panted as he squeezed his member. On my thigh apart from my transparent liquid a white sticky fluid was sprayed also. "You cummed too?" I asked still panting. He noddded. My hand snaked down to Sebastian's release, smeared some on my fingers and I brought it up to my face. Uncertainly I sniffed at it. It smelt musky and salty. Curously my tounge peeked out to inspect what did Sebastian taste like but I was interrupted by Sebastian's voice. "I wouldn't do it if I were you. You're going to make me hard aga- Too late."

I sat on my knees and inspected Sebastian's little – enormous – problem. I cautiously reached out and took it in my hand. My eyes shot up to see Sebastian hissing. I squuezed his hot rod and he grunted. So he likes it. Men seem to like having their cock in narrow places.

"Don't just squeeze Master, please bob your hands." I nodded and with my other hand too I started jerking him. Soon his breaths became ragged and white fluid shot out again, this time on my face too. He licked my face clean then gently laid me down and put his head under my chin. I fell asleep like this but whenI woke up in the night he was nowhere.

* * *

"Today you'll have dance lessons with Mrs. Bright, in the afternoon you'll have a meeting with Earl Weston who runs trading business. Are you listening Young Master?"

"I have already told you I don't want to dance. It doesn't suit me."

"Don't be shy. Your steps will entertain the spectators." he teased.

"By letting them have a hearty laugh?"

"Not at all."

We perked up when we heard two throaty laughs. We entered the servants' dining room to find Tanaka and a familiar guy chatting.

"Look Mr. Tanaka. I've got three stems floating upright. A most aspicious sign that today will be an excellent day."

"Hohoho."

"You-!" I gasped. "The butler of the Queen!"

"Master Ciel!" he greeted. "I am sorry such an unsighty thing occured to your presence."

"How is that Her Majesty's butler came to drink tea in my mansion?"

"You may not be aware, Young Master, but Mr. Ash has always been the one to deliver Her Majesty's orders."

"Is this part of a butler's work too?"

"As a butler it is natural to be able to investigate applicants for an audinece with Her Majesty after the Doomsday Book, deliver an order to Lord Phantomhive shortly thereafter and relish a hot green tea with Mr. Tanaka and conducting it during Her Majesty's nap." Ash rattled off then sipped from his drink.

"Well you could do without tea."

"So Mr. Ash what can we do for you this time?" Sebastian asked. Hell he was in a really good mood since yesterday.

"Well, now" he started. "There is a Chatolic monastery in the outskirt of Preston that was set on fire during Reformation an is currently not used. A regilious society preaching a heretical docrine has has begun assemblion there. Roumor sais it that the founder of this society possesses the Doomsday Book of all his followers."

"You mean the land register?" I asked. "Even if he has all that information what good is it to him?"

"Not Domesday, Doomsday. These books they are worshipping are quite different from what you have in mind. Doomsday. The day of Judgement. Indeed it is a register, but of the sort you need when flung before the throne of God. They say all of your offences, virtues and vices are engraved on its pages."

"Yet another encounter with the occult." I sighed.

"It would also seem they are planning an uprising against the government. The residents of Preston are frightene by this heretical menace and Her Majesty the Queen is deeply saddened by this."

"So I the organisation is to be dispersed or rather...eliminated."

"I will leave that to your judgement." he bowed smirking.

"Very well."

Suddenly a shadow clouded the room. It was Pluto barking happily hitting the glass. From the corner of my eye I saw Ash glare at him harshly then Pluto whined and retreated.

"Who is he?" Ash asked.

"Just a servant."

"I see. He seems interesting."

"Say Ash" I said and he looked back at me. "Do you have a little sister by chance?"

Both Ash ans Sebastian seemed taked aback by my question. "No. Why do you ask?" he asked back with a fake smile.

"Hm. I saw a female servant that has the same characteristics as you...white hair...violet eyes." I inspected his reactions but nothing seemed out of space. But that didn't mean nothing was out of space.

* * *

"So where shall we start?"

"According to Mr. Ash the monestry is heavily guarded." he said as he served today's dessert.

"That would make it difficult to inflirtate quietly."

"By the way he also mentioned a considerable amount of coffins were transported into the monastery."

"Coffins, eh?"

* * *

Sebastian opened the door of the Undertaker's and we entered.

"Sorry for the disturbance."

The Undertaker was standig with his back to us giggling. "Welcome." he said though his voice sounded weird.

"Undertaker, I have a favour to ask you."

"If that is the case," he said and turned around to reveal he wasn't Undertaker but-! "Let my humble being relish this most excellent romance~!" he shouted as he ran at Sebastian, but he stepped away in the last minute so Grell smashed in the wall and a skull fell on his head.

"Grell!" Why do I have to cross path with this idiot every time?!

"Hi Earl," I heard Undertaker's voice and followed it to a clay pot filled with salt.

"Undertaker?"

"He said something that's forbidden in front of a Death God so I tucked him in salt."

"Yes, I feel the as my body fluids are seeping through my skin and get absorbed by the salt." he said as he licked the salt. "It's really interesting."

"What a dangerous pastime." Sebastian noted as he covered his nose. Probably the strong smell irritated him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning to Grell. "Investigating something on Will's orders. However I didn't got much and got hungry and sleepy. Having a restorative afternoon nap in a field of flowers I somehow I ended up being carried here. Like it was my fault that I didn't breath during sleeping. I was waiting for a prince to wake me up with a kiss with the tounge." he said as he pouted at Sebastian.

"The subject of your investigation."

"Certain Cinematic Records have been stolen."

Even Undertaker bacame serious about this matter. Does he know something?

"Cinematic Record?"

"No need for a brat like you to know about them." Grell said turning his nose up.

"It is a film upon which the memories of a person's life are recorded. The Death Gods watch them according to the recorded material the Death Gods decide if they really have to die."

"Let me make this clear." Grell injected. "You humans only see it when you're on the brink of death."

"Stolen?" Sebastian asked returning to the main topic. "They _can _be stolen?"

"It seems." Grell admitted. "We keep it in the Library when it's not needed. Good and bad, every act of the ones who are doomed to die. All the sins they commit are noted down in the form of books."

"Can obtaining the Doomsday book be their objective?" I asked.

"It's familiar." Sebastian agreed.

I turned back to Undertaker who was still in that pot. "Undertaker, I need you to help me with something."

He grinned. "If so bestow the best laugh on- On a second thought my service will be free this time."

* * *

"I am here to deliver these coffins as per the order." Undertaker informed the guard in front of our target. As I expected we were blocked at the entrace by a believer. He didn't seem armed, but I didn't want to make ourselves suspicious.

"Coffins?" the guard asked taken aback. "I didn't hear anything about that." Plan A – failed.

"I have it here..." Undertaker murmured as he searched through his pockets, pulling out random and awkard objects under his cloak. "Where did I put it?"

As Undertaker attracted the guard's attention Sebastian and I quitely climbed out, but unfortunately Grell's heels clicked as he ran. But before the guard looked here he already hid. Seriously, how can he hunt for souls if he's so loud?

"What the-?" Grell asked as his eyes landed on me.

The guard smiled. Dammit, Grell! How can he be such an idiot?!

"I see. Please come in, everyone of you." Plan B – failed. Fortunately I came up with a back-up plan if something like this happened.

We stepped out of the bushes to reveal why Grell glared at me so harshly. Right now I was wearing a maid uniform I borrowed from Mey-Rin, to act as Sebastian and I agreed on last act as Sebastian's bethrotal. Fortunately it fitted me - even in cupsize - only the skirt's hem needed to be sewn shorter.

"Then I'll be going." Undertaker declared. "I have played my part."

"Is that so? They thank you for your trouble. May your soul be purified."

The guard led us inside ans as we agreed Sebastian and I walked by each other hand in hand much to Grell's dismay. A man and two women crossed roads with us and they bowed politely then resumed their tasks.

"Impeccable smiles, huh?"

"Rather instructive to you isn't it Master? Maybe you can learn to smile again." he teased.

"Nonsense. These smiles are all fakes."

We finally reached the monastery's church and I gasped seeing _that mark _on the ceiling. Sebastian squeezed my hand reassuringly and as a reminder to don't be rash. From the side laughing children ran in.

"Good evening." they greeted. "Today was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Oh, they are so cute!" Grell said. "I have no interest in kids though. And you shouldn't be either." he said peeking at Sebastian.

"Good evening Mr. Unclean." Grell tensed, Sebastian and I quirked an eyebrow in light interest. "You really are dirty through and through." What a surprisingly accurate statement.

"What?!"

"Did something happen Mr. Unclean?" a kid asked innocently. "Are you feeling unwell?" but he yelped in pain as Grell's fist collided with his head.

"You brat!" Grell growled. "Leave the unclean out, understand?!"

"I was touched by an unclean!" the kid shouted.

"You must be cleansed!" another cried as they ran away, but Grell followed them, obviously trying to inflict more damage on the rude kid.

"Another unclean!" they cried when a woman popped out from a double door, curiously watching the events. The kids ran in behind her and Grell stopped. The woman smiled kindly at us. "After a certain age all of us is considered impure." She glanced at Sebastian and me. "Seeing your outfit...you are a recently convert right? Don't worry. After attending the mass you're body is going to be purified.

"Unclean? That is strange to hear." Sebastian said. So he already started seducing ignorant girls. "Such a beauty as yourself could not possible be tainted." He walked to her and entered her personal zone. Of course she instinctively tried to back away, but she bumped in the door. She was trapped like a pitiful rabbit in front of a wolf. She blushed looking away. Wait! Sebastian already had her under control? Can't that fool see that she's being told empty lies?! No wonder everyone underestimates females! "I know close to nothing about this religious society. Could you please explain it to me in detail?"

"Of course." she answered shyly looking away. How can she fall for something like that?! It was totally pissing me off! "But then what are you-?"

She gasped in surprise when Sebastian's hand collided with the wood next to her. Sebastian leaned closer ans closer then- "It was a bug." he retracted showing his palm where the dead bug was then blew it away. "You will explain it to me, won't you?"

* * *

"Ah~! Stop it! Stop it! I'll become unclean!" the girl begged as I could practically _hear _how she was ponded into, how their skins were slapping against each other, how their groans interwined-

"Where? In what way...ngh...unclean?" Sebastian groaned. I can't believe he's really bedding that girl! That was the only similarity between Grell and me. "She's definitely going on the 'Doomed to Die List'!" he screamed in frustration.

"Ah~! I can see it! The Gate of Heaven." At least she was close. And it's certain that the mention of Heaven took Sebastian's all will to have sex with this female.

"Something stinks at any rate." Sebastian noted.

"Eh?!" the girl asked as she came down from her high.

"Well after what the two of you have done here it's no surprise." I noted coolly as I banged in.

"W-what is your sister doing here?" she asked as she nervously tried to cover herself.

"No need for that. The whole church have heard you. Besides I'm not his little sister. We're a couple. Just last time it hurt so much I thought I was breaking to two, so I told him to practice on other women so he won't rush things. But really darling, using someone who wasn't checked medically...you could have practiced on a pro not just some upstart whore. As expected from a nunnery." Grell whisted in astonishment.

"Y-you you! Harlot! How dare you!" she stuttered.

"Harlot? Are you sure you should be the one talking?"

"I'm part of this society longer than you! They won't believe you!"

"That may be true, but they will believe what they see."

"What?!"

"You're look completely disshelved and flustered. Not to mention the stink of sex reeking from you. And believe me no matter how thoroughly you wash, you won't get rid of that scent anytime soon. So, will you tell me everything I want to know or you want to be thrown out?"

She continued to glare daggers at me but she already realised her loss. Hah. She can only blame herself. In the minute she gave in the temptation she was in my grasp.

* * *

"The Doomsday Book gets tainted when a person lives long. The Father can destroy some of the impurities. He also said that the Book contains not only the past but the future as well."

"The future?" Sebastian asked interestedly.

"Yes. However only the children of Heaven's Choir can learn the future."

"A Choir? That sings hymns and such things?"

"The nuances of it are probably somewhat different from simple singing. They let their beautiful voices be heard from the Father's bedroom."

Okay. I'm going to puke.

* * *

After I finally gotten rid of that annoying female I managed to shoo Grell out of the building then closed the door from the inside.

"Young Master?" he saked uncertainly. Ever since I played with that girl he's strange. Well I can change that.

Abruptly I turned around, tore his shirt open and attacked his neck. I hooked my legs around his and he involuntarily fell in the hay. Using the opportunity I climed on his lap and started grinding our privates together. "Say how did it feel like to fuck that loose whore?" I asked as I guided his hands over my body then stopped it on my breast. He gave my boobs a firm squeeze as expected. He seems to really like these damn things. "Wouldn't you prefer to have something better?" I asked seductively as I broke the skin on his neck. "You're mine." I wispered.

"Yes." he breathed and I felt his dick swell under me. Perfect.

"Then too bad for you, you won't touch me with the same lips you touched her." I said as I stood up and left him with his hard erection.

"Excuse me?" he asked utterly confused.

"You heard me. Now come and get the wind blow away her sickly sweet stink of you."

"Oh my, are you jealous, My Master?" he teased.

"No. I just don't like to let others have my toys. Even if just temorarily. According to the contract you're mine. And I hate sharing."

* * *

_So how was it? I hope you liked it!_

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please! And leave reviews! They make me happy and inspire me :3_

_Until next time!_

_Pimpy_


	18. Chapter XVIII - Out of Grasp

_Hi everyone, thank you for all the Follows and Favorites so far, and of course the reviews~ This one is rather short, but don't worry the plot is thick like always. Now on with the chapter!_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

_Warning: sexual themes, swearing, OOC-ness, grammatical mistakes, blood etc._

Chapter XVIII – That Master, Out of Grasp

"As only young children are chosen in the Heaven's Choir. It seems you're the only one who can get closer to him, Young Master." stated Sebastian. We stood on the terrace of an interial garden disscussing our next move.

"Really?" asked Grell. I inwardly cringed when I saw he was dressed in a choir girl's outfit, that was way too small for him in a quite questionable pose. "If this is Heaven's Choir, then I can join too~! So does it suit me?"

"Wah! I'll become unclean!" a nearly naked kid cried next to Grell. He must have forced him to undress so he can wear these, these...these. We perked up when we heard the sound of organ vibrate in the air. "Ah! The time for the Father's purification ceremony has come!" he gasped and ran in the direction of the sound.

"Purification?" Grell inquired.

"As I said. Something really stinks." Sebastian murmured the stole a glance at the window in the opposite direction.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. His eyes narrowed, still watching something in the distance.

"Nothing. I just smell rotten apples from under the ground."

* * *

The Heaven's Choir's voice filled the hall signalling the start of the holy mass. The old monastery was illuminated by the sparse light the candles gave off. The believers silently prayed with their hood on, while Grell, much to my dismay clung to Sebastian. The Father in pure white clothes walked up behinf the aisle to begin the ceremony.

"Tonight all sinful uncleanliness will be purified here." he announced.

Four person walked on the platfrom and the two behind started to undress the ones before them. It was a man and woman completely naked except the mark on their back. They kneeled down and waited for what's to come. A fifth man walked past them to the founder and handed two old books over, then left.

"Are those the Cinematic Records?" Sebastian whispered.

"They're too far away to be sure."

"Let us read from the Doomsday Book of these two stray children." The Father opened the book and started reading out loud. "Jill Peasant, born as the second daughter. She fornicated at the age of 15 and became pregnant." As he all said that the girl on the platform started shaking visibly. Maybe she felt regret?

The Founder opened the other book too and recited. "Thomas Atkins. Though he hasn't commited any noticable evildoings he let the years pass meaninglessly and this _is _a grave sin."

Suddenly a black aura erputed from the writhing pair and in return the stained glass in the center has started glowing. Then the glowing lessened showing the girl on the platform as she was pregnant and the guy who was fishing on the shore of a lake.

"This is-!"

"Get rid of the immoral!" My eyes widened at the familiar words. That small doll said the same things to me! "Get rid of the useless! Get rid of the barren! Get rid of the unclean!" the founder shouted and the vision like a mirror broke into tiny pieces. The pair on the platform stopped screaming and the glowing died down.

"Well now there's no impurity on this platform. Only innocent white remains after the purification!"

The people gasped in astonishment and rejoiced the founder. The pair on the platform sat back to kneeling positioned and waited until they were covered with their cloak.

* * *

"This is strange. That Book doesn't contain Cinematic Records."

"That should mean that he has no power to see the past." I infered.

"Ah! You are here!" one nun inquired looking at me. "Heaven's grace has been bestowed upon you!"

* * *

"It's fine! I can do it myself!" I insisted trying to get away as the two nuns tried to undress me.

"You can't. Being chosen for Heaven's Choir you have to be thoroughly cleaned from your head to your toes." they fought back as they tried to get off my shirt, that has already been unbuttoned.

"What an impeccable skin!" a nun sighed as she ran her hands on my shoulder blade.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry. We have already been cleansed."

"That's not the point!"

"I beg you pardon." Sebastian interrupted. "Please leave the rest to me."

"We can't. You're still unclean." If he dares to tempt them too, I'll kill him.

"Have I already been sullied?" he asked with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Maybe you're not."

"No it can't be!"

"But still, we can't let a man disrobe a woman. It's improper." Looks like I have no choice.

"But we're already married," I saw them trying to object but I preceded them clinging to Sebastian's sleeve, face flushed, my hand covering my mouth as I looked away. "And I already carry God's most precious gift under my heart." Sebastian's eyes widened to the size off dinner plates as he heard this and the nuns gasped in surpise. They whished us much happiness and left the future 'parents' as they said, alone with their unborn baby.

* * *

"You're probably very proud of yourself today."

"Well, I am awaiting my firstborn with suspense aren't I?" he teased.

"I wanted those nuns to go away. This was the first thing that came to mind." I shrugged.

Sebastian hummed in response.

"Do you want to found a new family in the near future?"

I flinched. "Well, you can't really plan something like that. Besides I doubt I would be a good mother."

"What makes you think so?" he asked interestedly.

"I can't deal with kids."

"Oh, Master" he chuckled "you watch over those three and a very excited teenage girl _and _that hormonal teenage boy. I think you would be able to handle that."

"That's completely different. I would make a terrible role model. When you raise a kid you have to sacrifice all your free time on them. However I have an objective that takes up my free time, my most important goal. You can't raise childen in hatred. Neither can you expect them to accomlish your selfish desires, _daddy._"

"You know up until now I didn't think of founding a family either. First of all, we demons are lone creatures, even the mother abandons her infant when its born."

"How cruel." I whispered frowning.

"Secondly, we do not possess the urge of further our species. But now that you mentioned it I am curious how my offsprings would be like."

I snorted. "Was that slut that good?"

"Jealousy makes you cute, you know that?" he teased. "You know I didn't do it because I lusted her. She was only vulnerable and too naive. And we did get to know what we wanted didn't we? I wouldn't want a child from a weak woman. I don't like such easy preys anyway."

"How unlike you to actually tell something about yourself. Usually you're really secretive about these matters."

"You never asked."

I hummed. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? You never use such...agressive strategy."

For a moment Sebastian stopped scrubbing my back to meet my eyes. For some time he stared then resumed where he let off.

"Not at all I just whish for these matters to proceed smootly. I do not want to put my master in danger."

"How strange to hear such words coming from you."

"Even though the Doomsday Books used in the recent ceremony were fake that doesn't change the fact that this founder possesses some strange power."

"Unclean...That's the same as that small puppet called me. And there is also the Mark of the Noble Beast. The pattern that brought me down to hell is the only spider thread I have left."

"Do you really believe that you can escape from that hell?"

"I'm not going to flee. I'm going to pull down the ones who holds the other edge to the hell I experienced."

"How like my master." he purred in delight.

"I only expect you to say one thing in such situation."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

The nuns opened the double doors and I entered the hall in which the ceremony took place. The Father stood behind the aisle, the hood covering most of his face, behind him a man in grey.

"I brought her with me Father." the nun announced.

"You may leave now." he dismissed my company and they retreated as ordered. I stood alone in front of the platform he was standing on in the Choir's uniform. As a girl I wore a grey skirt that ended above my knees, and a thight fitting blouse similar to the boys' but revealing my arms and some of my chest. I had high-heeled black shoes with white stockings and a fitting white hat adorned with a red ribbon around.

"How lovely you have become Ciel." I mutely gasped at the familiar way he was talking to me. Just who was this man?

"This way." he called me. I walked up next to him.

"It is a great honour to have been chosen by the Founder himself."

I nervously noticed that he revealed his hand from under his cloak and reached to me. My pulse quickened in uncertaintly and I almost let out a sigh of relief when he only touched my shoulder and looked at me. Well I suppose. I didn't see his face in this dim light and with that cloak on. "Let me read from this book for you." Well, directing the discussion to the books went faster than I thought. Not that I'm complaining. At least I can leave this wretched place earlier.

"Founder, speaking of this Doomsday Book-"

"Let me read you a book." he repeated interrupting and yet ignoring me. His other hand that rested on the book snaked in my direction. What's wrong with him? He didn't hear what I have said? "Until you fall asleep."

_I will read you a book until you fall asleep. _

Familiar...

My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I eyed the hand on my shoulder. "Tonight is special."

_Tonight is speacial._

Who said that? Oh, yeah, remember now, it's just li-

My eyes widened in realisation.

_I will read you a book until you fall asleep. It is your birthday after all._

_Tonight is speacial._

The hand that previously laid on my shoulder snapped me out of the old memory as it crawled closer to me until it patted my head gently.

"What's happening?"

In my memories an other hand stretched to me in the same way, touching me in the same way, just like-

_Father._

This hand...

"Let us erase it." Realising to whom this voice belonged to I snapped away the warm hand from me and searched the source from above me. "The sin you have personally given birth to." My eyes widened when I realised the sound came from _behind _the now glowing Mark of the Noble Beast. "Let us erase it here and now."

Abruptly a pair of hand constricted around my throat. I instinctively shot my hands up, trying to peel his hands off me while I eyes the shaking figure of the founder frowning. At this bright light, I got the chance to see that he had a scar running on his cheek, similar to the Undertaker's.

"Sebastian! This is an order!" I chocked out as much as the Father left me. "Kill him!"

"Yes, My Lord." the stained glass shattered when Sebastian with Grell in tow jumped in and threw a knife right in the forehead of the founder. Blood spluttered and the father loosened his squeeze from the intense pain he must have felt, letting my windpipe go. He hit the ground and reamained unmoving for the rest of eternity. The grey cloaked figure behind me lunged at me but he didn't reach me. Sebastian's knife ripped through the fabric, revealing that its owner wasn't there anymore. Only white feathers fell from the sky.

Sebastian frowned at the floating white figure in the air. "Just as I thought it was you after all, Miss Angela."

"W-wait a minute!" Grell screamed. "What is an angel doing in this world?"

_An angel?_

As if summoned, the creature landed behind me and trapped me in her arms. She jumped outstretching her wings, ready to fly.

"Young Master!"

The angel smirked revealing a book just like the one the founder had.

"That one!" Grell shouted pointing at it. "That's real Cinematic Records."

The book started to radiate light again and some kind of strange ribbon erupted from it and wrapped themselves around Sebastian and the Reaper. (A/N: Ciel doesn't know that these are the Cinematic records as this is the first time she saw them. And it can be seen, becuase these are Ciel's records that doesn't have memoires imprinted on them. They are void records yet to be filled with future memories.)

"Grell! The Death Scythe!" Sebastian urged the Reaper.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm on it!" he whined as he cut every random ribbon of record in his way, but not effectively enough.

"What are those?" Sebastian asked totally unimpressed.

"There's nothing I can do about it! My Death Scythe was confiscated by Will the other day." He's totally useless!

I averted my eyes beck to the figure behind me, whispering in my ear, as if she was a mother trying to soothe her crying babe. "Let all the light and the darkness of your past be revealed."

Light flared up behind us and I felt Angela fly that way.

"Sebastian!" This was no good, I don't know how to deal with an angel!

"Young Master!"

In the last minute Grell managed to cut the remaining records freeing themselves. "I've cut them!"

"Let's go!" Sebastian odered and with Grell behind he jumped in the light too following us.

* * *

_Sorry, I have to split the chapter here. I have some homework, but I definitely wanted to end this before that. _

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Until next time,_

_Pimpy_


	19. Chapter XIX - That Master, A Saviour

_Ok I must have really confused you guys with the chronology so here I'll explain: January: curry and Noah's Ark Arc,my side-story, the events in Houndsworth, Frost Fair and now the monastery._

_Warning: violence, sexual themes, dark themes, maybe OOC-ness._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

Chapter XVIII – That Master, A Saviour

"Ciel. Ciel."

A familiar voice repeateadly called out to me. Who was it...?

I cracked my eyes open to inspect my surroundings. My mind was too foggy to process that I was floating in some kind of white mist, the same as the one clouding my common sense. In the mist rectangular objects floated to my way.

The voice continued to summon me. Just who-

Oh, yes. Angela, the angel. She just kidnapped me.

"This is your past. Even though it sparks with whiteness, the endless darkness is present too."

I weakly stretched my hand out to one of the floating things and my fingers disappeared from my view as the item started flared up in a blinding white light.

"I see. So that is the past you choose."

The scent of burnt wood, fabric and _flesh _filled my nostrils. My eyes widened as they stared at the familiar scene from years ago. The hungry flames licked the whole room's interieur, but still letting me see a figure in my predecessor's armchair. That person wore the blue diamond ring.

"Father!"

I gasped in horror as another figure appeared next to the one in the armchair. A woman with wings. _An angel. Angela._

She was smirking at me with her bloodied hands. She then broke the eye contract and reached out to my father in the flames. He raise his hand to expose the figure's face to me. Hollow brown and royal blue eyes gazed at me. _She have sewn Mother and Father's corpses together._

I covered my mouth to stop myself from vomiting in disgust and humiliation. This can't be happening! But more importantly, how could I forget such thing? How could I forget her? Who was she?

_"Young Mistress! Please let your father work, he can't play with you right now."_

This tone!

_"Young Mistress, it's time for your bath."_

Imposible!

_"You must be cleansed tho-"_

_"Ok, Nanny, I'm coming."_

_**Nanny**_

My eyes snapped open after the shocking truth. I was lying on a red cushion in a place that looked like a library. I quickly sat up, but found out it was a terrible idea as my head started to pound.

"Have you woken up?"

I glared at the source of the voice that was sitting next to me, smiling as if this was just some kind of tea party.

"So it was you after all, Angela Bran. Or would you prefer to be called Nanny?"

"You finally remember? Good. I didn't raise you to be an ignorant little girl. So how does it feel? Transparent and soft, or like an old coat?"

"I feel like killing you to be honest."

"As straightforward as ever." she chuckled.

"That hand" her smile fell for a moment then returned. "That hand was my predecessor's. You killed them right?"

"Sharp as ever."

"Don't talk so freely with me!" I snapped at her. "You're a bloody murderer! How dare you talk me like we were BFFs? But more imporantly? Why did you kill them?"

"Kill, kill, what awful things you are talking about?" she chided and I almost screamed in frustration. "Do you really think I'm the only one responsible for this?" My eyes widened. "That butler of yours...no you killed them didn't you?"

"You can't kill something that's already dead. And they would rather have died than hurting me." I snapped back coldly. "You were planning this right from the start right? Since you applied to be my nanny. You planned to gain trust then stab us in the back at the right moment didn't you?"

"It was originally. However when I saw you I hoped your innocence may purify your parents' rotten soul...But then you kissed that boy." her eyes narrowed at the memory. "Your parents overreacted your cleansing."

"Cleansing? _Cleansing?! _You could have killed me!"

"Pain and blood washes away the dirt." she replied nonchalantly. "But isn't it great? You have finally understood the past and you're still conscious." She stood up and faced me. "You have been sullied."

"Thanks to _you._"

She flapped her wings and landed before me. "Hoever if you throw off this skin of yours what lies beneath it will emerge."

I glared at the hand that reached out to caress my face. "Let me erase that bitter and tainted past of yours." She cooed as she surrounded me with her wings.

"Don't make me laugh. Such thing is not possible."

She continued to smile and stretched her hand in front of my face. Her outlines started to blur and sounds dulled. The world became dark and silent then...nothingness.

The smell of burnt flesh, the vision of the hungry flames and the searing heat they emitted overtook my senses, banishing me in that painful memory again. I lost my balance as the world felt spinning of the smoke I inhaled. The memory didn't let me move my body, I couldn't run away despite my instincts screamed to do so. I closed my eyes, trying to block this memory and regain conscioussness.

"It's alright Ciel." I snapped my head up hearing father's voice. My eyes widened when I realised that those horrible flames were gone leaving a gentle warmth behind. The manor was nowhere in sight, we were standing in the middle of a field where white feathers fell from the sky. In front of me my late predecessors smiled at me a few meters away. "You shouldn't lament on our death."

"That's right" mother agreed. "We want you to be happy."

I stood up, but still not stepped in their way. Something was off, really off.

"Don't lament on your death? How can losing your most beloveds _not _hurt?"

"We saw a light. A huge, peaceful and inviting life. Through death, your father and I were able to unite in death."

"Indeed. The two of us became one. We can embrace your body and soul. Ciel." he outstretched his hand and mother did the same. Un union they said 'We love you'.

I lowered my head so that my hair was covering my face as I took small but steady steps towards them.

"That's right come here. We don't hate anyone."

"That's right, that's how it should be. Don't let the feelings cloud your common sense. Leave your vindictiveness and hatred. Hatred is impurity." I stopped in front of them and they reached to embrace me eternally. However their eyes widened when I stepped behind letting them hug the air.

"What's wrong Ciel?" Mother asked. "Did something happen?"

"I wonder when you became so soft. The two of you becoming one? Aren't I the proof of that?"

"Ciel? What are you talking about?" Mother gasped.

"Even if you decide to give in, don't expect me to do the same. Even if I let go, the ones who did this to us will come and finish that has reamined undone. This time they would kill me for sure. This fight has nothing to do with you. You're out of the game. You're dead because you had lost."

"What are you talking about?" Mother asked despairately as she kneeled down to my level. "Don't you love us anymore?"

"You know I do. But _you _are not my real mother, just a recollection of my memories. My mother would never ask me to give up the purpose of my life. And my father would even encourage me to do so. In order to restore our pride."

"Ciel, don't say such awful things honey." my father said. "There's no point in revenge. You can't undo what you succed what are you going to do with your life?"

"I don't have to worry about that, I have no future to worry about." I muttered and closed my eyes to soothe the burning feeling of unshed tears in my eyes with grief settling once again in my heart. It hurt just like the way it did back then. "We won't meet again, not you, not my real parents." Our surroundings then the replicas outlines started to blur under the scorching heat of the flames emerging once again, sending me back to the memory of that fateful day's memory. My head started to hurt and it intensified.

"Farewell."

The harsh pain I experienced snapped me put of my come and I was shocked to realise I was floating with ribbons flowing in my chest.

"What? She managed to restore her Cinematic Record all herself?" Grell asked in disbelief. Yeah, right, he joined forces with us to find out what the hell has happened.

Angela gasped in shock. The ribbons withdrew in me then I fell. Instead of hitting the hard marble floor I landed in a pair of warm arms. My eyes landed on Sebastian.

"How thoughtless."

"Sebastian-"

"You always exceed my expectations. I should expect nothing less from my soul...No...My Master."

"Ummm...I really don't want to ruin this moment but you can out me down. We will discuss this later." I replied nervously as I patted his shoulder.

"Certainly." he said as he complied...Is that blush on his face?

"Ah, tainted souls are horrible!" Angela grumbled in frustration. "Fallen, rotten and dark. I shouldn't have taken pity on you."

"Is that what you say everytime you fail to kill someone?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"If you insist, then I shall ensure you an outfit that represents your inner uncleanliness." She snapped her fingers and I suddenly felt exposed. Sebastian's jaw was literally dropped and his erlier blush flared up in an obvious pink as he watched my body. The Choir outfit on me turned into an outfit that looked as if it was designed by Nina. I had a very short bolero with furry interior, that only covere my nipple with a pair of short that barely covered my butt and was even torn. To this short fishnet stockings were attached with high-heeled leather boots, matching with a pair of black gloves that ended above my elbow. Under these I had some black fabric that hugged my body from my shoulders to my privates...Was this supposed to be underwear? For reasons unkown to me I even recieved a whip.

As my bain registered the situation my hands shot out to cover myself. "Don't stare like that! Do something useful and capture that angel!" I screamed at Sebastian's shocked and amused (aroused?) expression.

"Oh, y-yes!" he stuttered. "I will be your opponent."

"Hey!" Grell cried. "Don't give that brat such a cool outfit! Come on! Make one for me too!"

"Maintaining the discipline in the Library is a Death God's job." Spears stated as he adjusted his glasses. "We're going too Grell Sutcliff."

"That's right! Noone can have sexier outfit than me! Time for the fierce battle~."

"Well, looks like it's up to me." I sighed.

"You? Against an angel? Pray tell how." William counter.

"Way better than you who gots distracted this easily. She's escaping." I said and shot out with my whip at the retreating figure. "LIKE I WOULD LET YOU GO!" The whip circled around her wing and I pulled held her back as much as I could.

"Young Master you're...surprisingly good at handling that whip." My cheeks burned crimson when I heard Sebastian's teasing comment.

"I used to get the cookies from the top shelves the same way, OK?!" I screamed at him."Now tell me...ng!...How do I...mn!...kill an angel?" I asked groaning at some harsh flap of wings.

"A Death Scythe may finish her...By the way please stop arching your backside so provocatively. I need every drop of blood in my brain."

"JUST DO I-AH!" I let out a yelp when she managed to cut the end of the whip off her and I fell back.

"I see you're busy. Then I'll erase the unclean from that monastery!" she said as white light flare up behind her again.

"Are you running away again?" William asked.

"I want to see your faces when you realise that the world filled with vices comes to an end."

Sebastian threw a set of utensils at her direction but the light died down and the library somehow changed.

"An angel's barrier." Spears uttered under his breath.

Grell dashed towards the door and tried to open it up, but it was stuck. "It doesn't open!"

"It seems we're trapped." Spears sighed. Suddenly a book fell from the shelves and opened up on its own. Creepy. Spears picket it up and inspected the half blank pages. "This is...the Cinematic Records of. Those ones in that monastery. I see. A slaughtering angel descended."

"Slaughtering angel?" I asked in disbelief.

"You want to save them Young Master?" Sebastian teased. "Weren't you the one who wanted to demolish them?"

"Their leader died, they mean no threat to Her Majesty anymore. But she is the one we have been searching for these years, and I won't hesitate to destroy her."

"But how are you going to do that? We can't move from here." Grell asked.

"It is surprising that you don't know. The answer is right in your hands." I said pointing at his scissors. "A Death Scythe cuts everything, so this barrier shouldn't be an issue either. But the two of you don't have the proper tools to open an exit. Honestly you guys are useless."

William sighed and attacked the sealed door with his scythe, which in return started glowing.

In a blink of an eye I found myself in the ceremony hall again, seeing that Spears and Sutcliff held the angel down with their Death Scythe.

"Shall we play a game of darts?" Sebastian asked in a playful manner ashe threw a knife at her. She cried out in pain and Sebastian smirked.

"Oops. I missed. I wonder what will I hit next time."

"I want to play too~!" Grell squealed.

"All priorities belong to me. I wanted her death earlier than you." I cut in.

"Oh, what a great hobby we found didn't we Young Master?"

The angel had enough of being trapped. White light surrounded her, her eyeballs rolled back as she let out a howl. The walls cracked and pieces of stones fell down. The building was collapsing.

"What are you trying to do? Destroy us along with yourself?"

"Erase the unclean. Erase the useless." she choked out.

"Wait a minute this is falling down!" Grell screamed.

"Escape or stay. It's your decision to take." Sebastian announced to the believers.

"Y-yes!" That slut answered and the crowd quickly made its way outside.

"Grell Sutcliff. We are retreating." Spears announced. Grell dashed out hurriedly while Spears calmly walked out mumbling "Really. Not only I apply for overtime I shall also demand a day off to make up for this."

Sebastian looked back at the trapped angel then he picked me up and rushed out right before the monastery gave in.

* * *

When the sun rose only Sebastian and I were at the ruins. The Death Gods disappeared, the surviving members of the cult dissipated. I watched the ruins searching for anything that moved, but the bodies and rocks remained still, burying the angel under themselves.

The existence that casted me down into impenetrable darkness is gone...Even though I still don't comprehend the reason why she did that.

Sebastian walked behind me and laid his hands on my shoulder. "It's over." he said. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw him grinning with his fangs extended. "You're mine." He leaned closer and closer to me, breathing in my scent.

"Just what are you talking about?" His smirk fell, shock was written on his features.

"What a disappointment. I knew that you would run away." he said frowning. "But I hope it won't spoil your taste really much."

"Again. What are you talking about? We're still not done."

He froze again staring at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice. There are so many doubtful unanswered questions! Why did she bring me to Houndsworth? Why did she leave Pluto behind? Why didn't she finish us in Houndsworth?"

"She leaved that mutt behind because she didn't need him anymore. About not killing you earlier...maybe she wanted to give you a chance to redeem for your sins. Now off to business-" he said as he embraced me to not run away.

"Don't you find it weird at all?!" I snapped at him as I shook his arms off. "We were sendt to Houndsworth, then right after that we were sent to take care of the Fragment of Hope by _Ash_ and finally this monastery? And on top of this: Ash's familiar behaviour?"

He didn't answer just stared at me in shock as realization hit. "Do you think-"

"I don't know for sure, but something is definitely off. The striking similarity between Ash and Angela are really unsettling. And remember last time he came? Pluto acted really familiar around him, just like with that puppet that sat in that armchair. I think Ash lied last time when I asked about this."

Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand and looked away.

"It's not over." he muttered in shock.

He kneeled down in front of me, his head hung down in shame. "I am deeply sorry for my unsighty behavious towards my Master. I hope you can forgive me."

He snapped his head up when I patted it and stared at me with wide eyes. "We're close Sebastian. I know that you're really hungry. Just hold on a little more. I promise I won't run away when you'll take my soul. We have a deal, and I won't go back on my word."

He averted his eyes down again. "That's not it."

"Pardon?" I asked back confused.

"My hunger is not the main reason for wanting to finish the contract. It's you." I blinked in surprise and he continued. "I realised I'm not the same I used to be."

"So what if you changed, you're still who you are."

"No that's not true!" he objected. "Up until know I just wanted to get away from boredom and have a meal, but...I feel really good now."

"I don't understand. Why is that bad?"

"Because I-I-"

"Are you trying to say that you enjoy my sexual education?" I asked.

"...Yes." he sighed.

"But you said yourself that it's supposed to be good, so why wouldn't you want to do it?"

"Okay sex is good, really, I really like it and everything but I didn't bed the same girl twice."

"We haven't even done that yet..." I muttered blushing.

"You know what I mean!" he insisted. "Up until know I didn't care about what my partner wanted. I just did it until _I _felt satisfied...then ate her."

"Eating the food you stuffed with your juices? That's gross!" I shouted disgusted.

"Ok, let's drop that topic."

"So you meant to say that my presence confuses you?" I concluded.

"Yes!"

"And that you like being around me."

"Yes." I hummed in reply. Well, I never expected Sebastian to grow attached to me. Somehow it made me feel really satisfied.

"So you're implying that there's something between us..."

"Us?" he asked in disbelief. "So you like to be around me?"

"I don't dislike you." I huffed with my cheeks burning red for a reason unknown to me. "But we both agree that this...thing is between us...Fine..." I covered a yawn discreetely with my hands. "Now let's go home already. I'm tired and this hideous clothing is not warm at all. Hey!" I yelled at him as he stared at my breasts.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't withstand the temptation."

"Anyway let's just go."

"Hm..."

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not keeping it."

"Aw..."

* * *

_You may wonder about how the dress I depicted looks like, so I drew it. You can view it here: art/Fem-Ciel-s-sexy-outfit-406962986 (FF doesn't like shared links so please write . instead of.. Thank you and review please.)_

_As for Undertaker...You'll see him soon enough._

_I hope you all liked it. :)_

_Review, Follow, Favorite me please._

_Until next time._

_Pimpy_


End file.
